Querido Karma
by insane panda hero
Summary: El universo tenía una divertida manera de decirle las cosas. De mafiosa a ninja, de mafiosa a médico, de mafiosa a niña, de mafiosa a peón, de mafiosa a personaje ficticio. Karma.OCSakura (en proceso de reescritura)
1. Prólogo

**_Warning! Leer!_**

 _AN: hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, no tengo excusa excepto tal vez la falta de motivación y de imaginación, dos cosas necesarias para crear cualquier historia._ _Me estuve planteando si seguir o no con 'Querido Karma', soy de la opinión de que si vas a hacer algo mal es mejor que no lo hagas, y desde luego yo no estaba en mi mejor momento creativo, así que tuve muchas dudas. Pero supongo que le tengo mucho amor a esta historia como para dejarla morir, así que aquí estoy nuevamente._

 _y con cambios!_

 _El asunto es que, después de leer varias veces la historia y compararla con mis notas, ví varias cosas que me había pasado inadvertidas y otras que no tenían razón de ser, así que como la autocrítica que soy decidí fijar y arreglar todos esos detalles._

 _Con esto quiero decir que todos los capítulos sufrirán unos cuantos cambios. No hablo de cambios exagerados; habrán escenas que eliminaré y habrán escenas que agregare. Todo esto es por el bien de la trama y del desarrollo de los personajes._

 _Con todo dicho me despido._

 _atte. Yo._

* * *

 _ **1º Ley de Karma (La Gran Ley)**_

 _ **Lo que siembras, es lo que cosechas. Esto se conoce como la Ley de Causa y Efecto. Lo que ponemos en el universo es lo que vuelve a nosotros. La energía negativa enviada a otros vendrá de nuevo a ti, pero 10 veces más potente…**_

Sakura Haruno.

Así la llamaron cuando nació un 28 de marzo de un soleado día de primavera. Era la primera y única hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, que había nacido tras un complicado embarazo y un doloroso parto. Su nombre había sido pensado inicialmente para ser 'Akane Haruno', pero sus padres vieron al nacer que la pequeña pelusita encima de su cabeza no era 'rojo brillante' si no un extraño rosa chicle. La enfermera a cargo había dicho en un tono divertido:

" _es como un cerezo"_

Lo que estaba pensado para ser una broma terminó por convertirse en la elección definitiva. Así que 'rojo brillante' se transformó en 'flor de cerezo'. Tal vez ese fue el primer paso para que todo se viniera abajo.

Porque antes de 'rojo brillante' y 'flor de cerezo' estaba Gabrielle Lucchetti.

El porqué y el cómo en realidad no tenían mucha importancia.

Gabrielle Lucchetti había pasado a ser Sakura Haruno. No había nada más.

O en realidad eso fue de lo que trató de convencerse todos los días, pero viviendo una vida que ya sabes de antemano como va a continuar y teniendo los recuerdos de otra que terminó hacía mucho no ayudaba.

La realización que la atravesó como un rayo en el minuto en el que su nuevo nombre fue pronunciado estuvo acompañada por una profunda negación.

Porque sencillamente las personas no reencarnan en un mundo creado a partir de la mente de un dibujante japonés. No lo hacen. _No_ _deberían._

Y en cambio allí estaba ella, la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Ella, que nunca en su vida había seguido una doctrina ni había profesado religión alguna, había reencarnado.

Si su situación hubiera sido más agradable habría reído, porque ¿Cómo era posible que habiendo tanto católico, hinduista y budista acérrimo le hubiera tocado a ella, una agnóstica, confirmar un hecho que la humanidad llevaba tanto tiempo preguntándose? Era tan triste.

Gabrielle Lucchetti había hecho muchas cosas durante su vida, ninguna de ellas merecedora de un regalo, así que, la reencarnación no era sino la consecuencia de sus acciones pasadas.

Nació la cuarta hija de Tommaso Lucchetti, el octavo jefe de la familia Lucchetti que dominaba la parte norte de Italia y que tenía un amplio negocio de armas y farmacéuticos. Siendo la cuarta hija nunca había tenido responsabilidades ni se le había exigido nada, ella tan solo tenía que asistir a las fiestas que su padre daba y estrecharles la mano a los invitados.

Su padre y sus hermanos fueron tan ciegos.

'Un accidente de coche' fue lo que los periódicos y la televisión anunciaron. Su padre y sus tres hermanos mayores habían muerto de camino a una fiesta una lluviosa mañana de febrero.

Una verdadera tragedia.

Gabrielle Lucchetti nunca se había reído tanto como ese día, quizás fue en ese momento en el que su destino quedó marcado.

Con ella como nueva cabeza de familia sus territorios se expandieron y sus ganancia se incrementaron, tenía aliados por todas partes y los que se metían en su camino eran eliminados rápidamente, todo iba tan bien…

La muerte vino a ella de manera espontanea. Tenía 32 años y estaba pensando en casarse con el hijo del dueño de una gran corporación americana. Había recibido recién la llamada de su mano derecha diciéndole que los tratos con dos familias enemigas habían terminado, su alegría y satisfacción quedaron en el olvido cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza la llevó de rodillas y posteriormente a la inconsciencia.

Eso fue todo. La existencia conocida como Gabrielle Lucchetti había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, demasiado rápido y demasiado fácil.

Pero entonces algo se encendió, una pequeña luz que se hizo cada vez más grande y más luminosa. Y entonces allí estaba de nuevo.

No como Gabrielle Lucchetti sino como Sakura Haruno. La novena cabeza de la familia Lucchetti reencarnada en la heroína de una historia de ficción.

El universo tenía una divertida manera de decirle las cosas.

De mafiosa a ninja, de mafiosa a medico, de mafiosa a niña, de mafiosa a peón, de mafiosa a personaje ficticio.

Karma.


	2. Preludio

_He vuelto!_

 _sé que dije que no tardaría en subir los capítulos reescritos, pero bueno...cosas surgieron. Aquí lo dejo! muchos notaréis que no se parece en nada con el primer borrador, y en cierto. El otro tenía un enfoque un poco más...como lo diría...¿shonen? este es un más tirando a seinen, si sabéis a lo que me refiero._

 _espero que el cambio sea bien recibido, siempre trato de satisfacer las exigencias, tanto de los lectores como las mías, y a veces (muchas) lo que me gusta a mí no coincido con lo que le gusta al resto. así que por favor, cualquier sugerencia o critica en muy bien recibida._

* * *

 _ **2º Ley del Karma (Ley de la Creación)**_

 _ **La vida no ocurre por sí sola, requiere de nuestra participación. Somos uno con el universo dentro y fuera, lo que nos rodea nos da pistas sobre nuestro estado interior. Sé y haz de ti mismo lo que quieras tener en tu vida.**_

Había algo extrañamente trágico en su hija.

Eso era lo que había pensado la madre de Sakura varios meses después del nacimiento de su bebe. Tener un hijo ya era un milagro para ella. Debido a su condición médica, después de tres abortos involuntarios había perdido casi toda esperanza. Jamás había pensado que lo conseguiría, de hecho, incluso los mismos médicos habían estado sorprendidos por tal hazaña. Mebuki había dado gracias a los dioses y había jurado entre lágrimas que amaría y protegería a ese niño.

Se preparó. Ella y kizashi. Desde medidas de seguridad en su casa hasta libros sobre como educar a un niño. Visitaron al pediatra varias veces para saber todo lo básico y Mebuki escuchó todas las experiencias de sus amigas madres sobre como tratar con infantes.

Creyó estar preparada. No. _Sabía_ que estaba preparada.

Si hubiera tenido un bebe normal podría haber sido una madre más del montón. Podría haber estado en el supermercado quejándose con el resto de madres de los destrozos que sus hijos causaban, de los dolores de cabeza que les daban, del insomnio que todos los padres experimentaban los primeros meses. Podría haber paseado a su bebe en brazos y haberlo exhibido por las calles para que todo el mundo contemplara la maravilla que había creado.

Pero la realidad –para bien o para mal- era otra muy distinta.

Su hija era antinatural.

La pequeña no lloraba, no se quejaba, de hecho, casi ni se movía. Mebuki se la había encontrado varias veces con la mirada perdida, sumida en profundos pensamientos. A veces sus ojos se encendían con furia y todo su cuerpo se estremecía, otras veces simplemente parecía bullir en cólera fría mirando con expresión estoica su alrededor, como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo de marionetas especialmente aburrido.

Cuando Mebuki fingía no estar prestándole atención, la sentía murmurar palabras extrañas en lo que parecía una lengua extranjera. Y si desaparecía de la habitación por un segundo, se la encontraba tratando de ponerse en pie con una inquietante persistencia.

Al principio Mebuki pensó que simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas. Pensó que si lo ignoraba, si fingía que las cosas que veía no eran ciertas, todo saldría bien. Trató de justificar cualquier patrón de comportamiento extraño que su bebe pudiera tener. Pensó que una pizca de rareza no venía mal, su niña sobresalía un poco de lo común ¿y qué?

Sus justificaciones duraron poco. Aunque ella y kizashi hicieron ojos ciegos y oídos sordos sus vecinos no tuvieron la misma cortesía. La gente habló a sus espaldas. Corrieron rumores y pronto los Haruno recibieron miradas de lastima cada vez que salían por la calle

" _su hija está mal de la cabeza"_

" _tiene una enfermedad contagiosa, por eso no la sacan de casa"_

" _yo la he visto. Es terrorífica. Eso no es un bebe, es un monstruo."_

Mebuki había querido varias veces darse la vuelta y enfrentar los molestos cuchicheos, pero por mucho que luego se odiara a sí misma una parte de ella comenzaba a creer sus palabras.

¿Y si era realmente como ellos decían?

Mebuki nunca había conocido a niños genios antes. La mayoría de prodigios nacían de clanes nobles, con generaciones y generaciones de shinobis en sus ADN, no de un clan de mercaderes y constructores como lo eran ellos.

Kizashi le había propuesto llevarla al médico pero ella se había negado. Un poco tonto de su parte porque estaba claro que si alguien podía decirle que estaba mal con su bebe era un especialista. Pero Mebuki era joven, era una civil, y por encima de todo le importaba mucho las habladurías del pueblo. Llevar a su hija al médico significaba para ella asumir que algo malo ocurría.

( Por supuesto que algo malo ocurría, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara.)

Jugar a "todo está bien" se le dio bien durante unos meses. La gente se la encontraba por la calle y le preguntaba sobre su hija, más por interés sucio que por cortesía. Mebuki respondía con un simple 'ella está muy bien' y rápidamente llevaba la conversación a otro tema. Con suerte, se dijo, la gente se olvidaría rápido del asunto.

Pero la suerte nunca había estado de parte de Mebuki.

Cuando sakura tuvo cuatro meses salió a la calle por primera vez.

Era un viernes y Mebuki había olvidado por completo que la encargada de hacer la compra era ella. Por supuesto no podía irse y dejar al bebe solo, por mucho que supiera que la niña no se movería ni haría nada peligroso, era su deber como madre vigilarla. Para colmo, las personas con las que podía haber contado estaban todas inhabilitadas: Kizashi estaba trabajando, su madre había caído enferma esa misma mañana y sus vecinos preferirían mil veces cortarse un brazo antes que vigilar a la niña. Sin otra alternativa tuvo que llevarse a la pequeña con ella.

Ignoró la mirada penetrante y glacial que su hija le envió cuando la recogió y con toda la confianza que una madre primeriza podía tener se dirigió al mercado.

"konoha te encantará Sakura" se encontró diciendo sin poder soportar el silencio incomodó entre las dos "es una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja. Puede que esto no signifique nada para ti pero es el orgullo del país del fuego. ¿Ves esa gran montaña al norte? Esa es la roca hokage. Tiene tallada todas las caras de los kages que han gobernado nuestra aldea."

"uhm"

Mebuki se detuvo y miró la cara de sakura. Los ojos verdes de su hija, los cuales normalmente carecían de luz y vida, parecían brillar con reconocimiento y atención. Mebuki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y rápidamente compuso una sonrisa tensa. En contra de su instinto siguió hablando sin parar, ignorando la inquietud que se había asentado en su estomago. Le contó sobre los diversos clanes, sobre los legendarios shinobis que konoha había visto nacer, le habló sobre las otras aldeas y sobre las guerras que habían entre ellas. Mientras tanto sakura la escuchó con una atención casi enfermiza, como si lo que mebuki le estaba diciendo fuera un secreto cósmico. Fueron cuarenta minutos hermosos.

Al llegar al centro comercial se encontró con lo que más había temido. Una oleada de pánico la invadió cuando vio a las madres reunidas frente a una verdulería charlando animadamente.

Haciendo acopio de valor de acercó a ellas y las saludó con una gran sonrisa. Enseguida el peso de varias miradas cayó sobre ella y hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que alguna de ellas respondiera.

"oh, mebuki" hubo una pizca de incredulidad en las palabras de la mujer que la saludaba. Mebuki fue consciente de que los ojos estaban fijos en el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos "¿eso es?- quiero decir ¿esa es tu hija?"

"esta es Sakura" dijo con orgullo y confianza.

"¿esta ella bien? ¿No es peligroso sacarla de casa?" una de las más jóvenes preguntó tocando su barriga prominente

Mebuki sintió su sonrisa menguar un poco y frunció levemente el ceño. No iba a enfadarse. Se había prometido a sí misma que no caería en eso.

"¿Por qué iba a ser peligroso?"

"bueno, oí que tenía una enfermedad o algo así"

"mi hija está perfectamente sana, eso puedo asegurártelo. No deberías creer todo lo que escuchas"

Hubo un incomodo silencio después. Mebuki ajustó el cuerpo de su hija en brazos tratando de calmar su genio. Los ojos de sakura la miraban atentamente. Mebuki no sabía que la ponía más nerviosa, si la mirada de desconfianza de las madres o la mirada evaluativa de la pequeña.

"ella es bastante… tranquila" comentó una de las mayores con ojo suspicaz "nunca había visto un niño tan tranquilo, ni siquiera los de los nara son así."

"yo si vi uno" otra de las mayores habló y lo hizo con un borde de acero en su voz que no presagiaba nada bueno "pero eso fue hace muchos, muchos años atrás. El niño serpiente era así"

Hubo un jadeo colectivo y Mebuki sintió que le habían echado agua fría por todo el cuerpo.

"¿como tu…?" tomó una profunda respiración tratando de no saltarle encima a la que se había atrevido a decir tal cosa y miró al grupo de mujeres con la barbilla bien alta "mi hija es tranquila ¿y que? ella no hace ruidos, no se queja y nunca llora ¿y que? Nunca he tenido que quedarme despierta vigilandola, nunca he tenido que preocuparme porque fuera a meter los dedos en un enchufe, nunca he tenido dolores de cabeza por sus gritos ¿alguna de vosotras puede decir lo mismo? No. Ninguna puede. Mi hija es maravillosa, es preciosa y es inteligente. Muy, muy inteligente. Seguramente más inteligente que yo o que cualquiera de vosotras. Y ella hará lo que quiera hacer y será lo que quiera ser, porque para eso ha nacido en este mundo."

Ni siquiera se dignó a decir adiós. Se dio la vuelta hecha una furia y regresó a su casa dando zancadas.

Sakura se había mantenido en su silencio habitual y Mebuki por primera vez lo agradeció. Se sentó en el sillón del salón con la niña al lado mirándola fijamente. Tardó varios minutos en tranquilizarse y después de que la adrenalina bajara comenzó a llorar.

"está bien, está bien…"murmuró con la cara enterrada en las manos "todo va a estar bien. Ellas no son nadie, no importa lo que piensan. Todo va a estar bien…"

"madre"

Mebuki dejó su balbuceo y esperó unos segundos. Había oído mal. Tenía que haber oído mal. Era imposible…

"madre"

Con lentitud levantó la cabeza de sus manos y miró a su hija. Había un cambio. Mebuki lo notó inmediatamente. Había un reconocimiento es esos ojos que antes no estaba allí. No era amor, por supuesto que no, pero era lo suficientemente cálido como para que mebuki sintiera esperanza.

"¿puedes repetir eso?"

"madre" la niña dejó caer las palabras con mucha facilidad y mebuki quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Eligió tomarla en brazos y estrecharla con fuerza.

"si, si, mamá está aquí y papá también. Perdóname sakura, he sido un desastre como madre, pensar que puse por delante las opiniones de esos buitres, no sé en qué estaba pensando" inhaló profundamente el aroma de la pequeña y sorbió su nariz "Puede que no a todo el mundo le gustes, pero mamá y papá siempre te querrán, nunca olvides eso. ¿Eso está bien para ti sakura? ¿Está bien que mamá y papá te quieran?"

Sakura puso sus manos en su pecho y la apartó con toda la fuerza que un bebé de cuatro meses podría tener. La miró a los ojos y asintió.

Mebuki le dio una sonrisa acuosa. Si, era triste, pero no sorprendente, supuso, que la vida de su hija estuviera destinada desde el principio a ser una tragedia.

 _ **3º Ley del Karma (Ley de la Humildad)**_

 _ **Lo que te niegas a aceptar te va a seguir ocurriendo. Si lo que vemos es un enemigo, o alguien con un rasgo de carácter que encontramos negativo, entonces nosotros no estamos en un nivel superior de existencia.**_

Sakura tenía siete meses cuando aceptó, finalmente, que estaba jodida.

Fue un 10 de octubre.

Kazashi y Mebuki habían saltado de sus camas al oír la alarma de seguridad de la aldea y con rapidez la habían tomado en brazos. El temblor de los brazos de la mujer le dijo de buenas a primera que la situación era mala, y mientras abandonaba la casa y se dirigían al refugio, Sakura repasó sus recuerdos buscando información que pudiera ayudarla a saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Fue una sensación que nunca antes había sentido y que la dejó paralizada. Fue como si miles de manos invisibles la agarraran y la estrujaran. Sintió que algo se cernía sobre ella, algo poderoso y que escapaba a su comprensión.

Incluso años después todavía recordaba cómo su cuerpo se había convulsionado, como su boca se había abierto buscando algo de aire que poder llevar a sus pulmones. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía oler el humo y la sangre. Las motas de ceniza cayendo sobre su rostro como si de nieve se tratase. Los gritos de horror y de ira.

Escuchó a los progenitores de Sakura gritar por ella y por un momento un pinchazo de culpa brotó desde el fondo de su mente. Allí estaban esos dos ilusos, llorando por ella, el monstruo que había tomado el cuerpo de su hija. Que gracioso y que patético

No era culpa de ellos, por supuesto. Gabrielle podía verlo muy bien en sus ojos. Esas personas no eran como ella. Eran jóvenes e inocentes. Ella apostaba a que nunca antes habían visto la muerte ni conocido el dolor. Dudaba que alguna vez hubieran soportado dificultades en su rutinaria vida cómoda y sencilla.

La amaban, ellos le dijeron. Gabrielle sintió escalofríos. Ella había sido admirada y deseada por muchos. Pero no amada, nunca amada.

Pensó que si no reaccionaba a sus muestras de afecto eventualmente se rendirían y la dejarían en paz. Un mes se convirtió en dos, dos en tres, tres en cuatro, cuatro en cinco, y Gabrielle todavía no sabía muy bien qué hacer con esos dos adultos.

Gabrielle sabía que ella no era lo que ellos esperaban. Había una no muy sutil melancolía en sus ojos cada vez que oían la risa de un niño. Gabrielle no era una persona afectuosa. No lo fue en su primera vida y no lo sería en su segunda, menos con algo llamado 'padres'.

Mebuki y kizashi eran genuinos, eso era lo único que la hacía soportarlos. Gabrielle no podía recordar la última vez que alguien fue así de noble con ella. Su primera vida la había pasado rodeada de mentiras, sangre y animales de carroña que esperaban al acecho a que se descuidara. Pero ellos eran amables, a veces, incluso demasiado. La cuidaban como si fuera un tesoro. Sus palabras eran cálidas y gentiles, y nunca desaprovechaban una oportunidad para hacerle ver lo mucho que su presencia significaba para ellos.

Esa muestra excesiva de amor era como una píldora amarga que Gabrielle se obligaba a tragar.

Como adulta podía comprenderlos. Ella podía simpatizar con su causa y era capaz de imaginar lo que era enfrentarse a una situación no deseada e inesperada. Pero Gabrielle había vivido bajo situaciones peores, y por mucha lástima que hubiera sentido por esos dos adultos consideraba que ahí la única con derecho a quejarse era ella.

Mientras los veía derramar una mezcla de lágrimas y fluidos mucosos encima suyo, y una mujer vestida con una bata la empezaba a revisar por todas partes, pensó que la vida había sido injusta con todos.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y sintió que su cabeza se partiría en dos en cualquier momento.

Recordó que así había sido la primera vez.

Con la bilis en la garganta abrió la boca y se preparó para decir algo. Gabrielle siempre pagaba sus deudas. No creyó que un 'gracias' tuviera el mismo valor que un fajo de billetes pero dada sus circunstancias era lo mejor que podía ofrecer.

Pero luego hizo algo que, años después, describiría como el error más grande de su vida.

Miró por encima de la cabeza de Mebuki.

Ahí, a lo lejos, nueve colas se balanceaban salvajemente arrojando y destruyéndolo todo a su paso. La luna era especialmente grande y brillante esa noche, y ella pensó que aquella imagen era terriblemente hermosa.

Gabrielle recordó la furia y el dolor de tener su vida arrancada de ella. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada. El saber que todo lo que había sido y hecho se había desvanecido en algún lugar del infinito siendo ella la única testigo.

' _Qué envidia'_ Había pensado mirando la escena. Ella también quería embestir contra el mundo de aquella forma.

 _(¿Y por qué no?)_

El mundo a su alrededor tembló y la oscuridad se hizo cada vez más intensa.

 _(¿Por qué no?)_

Gabrielle ya no tenía vida. No tenía a su _famiglia,_ su dinero, ni siquiera su físico. Cualquier culpa que pudiera haber albergado por no amar a unos desconocidos que esperaban demasiado de un ser como ella se desvaneció en segundos. No era su culpa. Ella no había pedido nada de eso. Todo se le había arrebatado, todo excepto una ira calmada que devoraba su ser lentamente. Y esa ira era una vieja amiga suya; sabía cómo controlarla a su beneficio.

Es desafortunado, pensó mirando a los padres de sakura, pero no era su problema.

Sakura cedió al dolor y perdió el conocimiento, pero Gabrielle recordó, y mientras recordó, jamás olvidó.

 _ **4º Ley del Karma (Ley del Crecimiento)**_

 _ **Donde quiera que vayas, ahí estás. Para que podamos crecer en el espíritu somos nosotros los que debemos cambiar y no las personas, lugares o cosas que nos rodean. Los únicos dados que tenemos en nuestra vida somos nosotros mismos. Si nuestro interior cambia, nuestra vida cambia también.**_

Meses después de aquel 10 de octubre, Gabrielle se encontró una vez más mirándose al espejo.

El nuevo mueble había sido un regalo de kizashi. Era un espejo de madera, ovalado, de cuatro pies de alto y 80 centímetros de ancho. Tenía tallado detalladas flores de cerezo y pequeñas hojas pintadas en cálidos tonos pastel.

Kizashi se lo había colocado delante con una gran sonrisa, como un niño esperando la aprobación de su madre.

"¿te gusta?" le había preguntado.

Gabrielle se había congelado al ver su reflejo y rápidamente había apartado la mirada y la había centrado en los ojos del hombre.

"rosa" fue todo lo que dijo porque, si, el espejo era mayormente rosa y no había otra cosa que Gabrielle pudiera haber dicho.

"ya sabía yo que te encantaría" kizashi asintió con la cabeza y procedió a dejar bien asegurado el espejo en una de las paredes de su habitación.

Gabrielle no se había molestado en corregirlo. Un color no era razón por la cual discutir, no importaba cuan irritante fuese el que los Haruno pensaran que el rosa era su color favorito. Además, el color del objeto no le molestaba tanto como el objeto en sí.

Ver su reflejo en ese inmaculado cristal era quizás una de las cosas que Gabrielle más odiaba, y, que inconscientemente, más hacía.

No importaba cuanto se estirara la cara o cuanto se tirara del pelo, la imagen no cambiaba. Gabrielle odiaba ese nuevo cuerpo. Odiaba esa cara fofa y regordeta, odiaba esas pequeñas manos con esos dedos tan malditamente cortos. Odiaba ese pelo con ese color tan extraño y odiaba esos ojos que le recordaban cosas que no quería recordar.

Sakura no era fea, en lo absoluto, pero no era Gabrielle. Su cuerpo de mujer adulta había sido remplazado por el de una niña a la cual Gabrielle no tenía estima alguna.

Gabrielle sabía que para avanzar, para dejar atrás su pasado, debía asumir que ese cuerpo era ahora _su_ cuerpo. Necesitaba interiorizar el hecho de que eso- la niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes- era ahora ella. Pero la teoría era más fácil que la práctica.

Gabrielle no podía evitar sentirse como una ladrona de poca monta. Y eso no era normal en ella, no cuando estaba acostumbrada a coger y usar cosas a su antojo. Ella pensó que tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que aquel cuerpo estaba pensado para otra. Era como comprar un vestido y que luego el dependiente dijera que x persona lo había utilizado. Había una sensación imborrable de inferioridad.

Gabrielle odiaba esa sensación. Ese cuerpo no era un cuerpo original. Ese cuerpo era el cuerpo de Sakura y, de manera desconocida, había ido a parar a sus manos. Y ella lo utilizaría, por supuesto, pero de igual manera que uno utilizaba unos zapatos prestados. Ese cuerpo le serviría, pero nunca sería completamente suyo.

Gabrielle recordaba como había sido la sakura original. Su carácter podía haberse descrito con unas cuantas palabras. Nunca le gustó realmente. Quizás porque había estado en una edad en la que había necesitado fuertes modelos femeninos, y un personaje que lloraba tan a menudo no era algo con lo que ella se hubiera sentido identificada.

Aunque nada de eso realmente importaba. Ya no. Gabrielle no era Sakura original, y ella tenía pocas intenciones de desperdiciar el potencial de ese cuerpo y esa mente. Ella iba a hacer usufructo de ser sakura, y se convertiría en algo que haría que el universo se arrepintiera de ponerla en esa situación.

 _ **5º Ley del Karma (Ley de la Responsabilidad)**_

 _ **Cada vez que algo malo sucede, hay algo mal en ti. Lo que nos rodea nos refleja y reflejamos lo que nos rodea; es importante asumir la responsabilidad de en lo que tu vida está presente.**_

Nadie llegaba a ninguna parte sin esfuerzo y ambición.

Gabrielle o Sakura (como había decidido llamarse a sí misma, porque de otra manera sería demasiado difícil avanzar, y no, no podía permitirse seguir estancada por más tiempo) sabía eso muy bien. Una primera vida fue suficiente escuela.

Sin embargo, esas dos cosas no eran suficientes para garantizar el éxito. Se necesitaba experiencia, confianza, dinero, conexiones y poder.

Sakura tenía confianza en sus habilidades. Algunos podían llamarlo arrogancia, pero sakura sabía mejor. Ella había trabajado duro en su vida pasada. Veinte años trabajando desde el fondo de la cadena alimenticia, desde las sombras de su familia, haciendo todo lo que podía para llegar a la cima. Y ella lo había conseguido. Por sí sola. Algo tan irrisorio como la reencarnación en otra dimensión no iba a quitarle eso.

Desafortunadamente para ella, su situación era muy diferente a la de su primera vida. Las ventajas y facilidades que había disfrutado, y con las cuales había podido llegar a donde había llegado, ya no estaban. En ese mundo de lo único que podía depender para conseguir sus metas era de ella y solo de ella. Completamente.

Y para ello, no le quedaba más remedio que convertirse en un ninja.

Ahora, a Sakura no le disgustaba esa idea. La idea de poder desaparecer en un parpadeo o provocar desastres naturales haciendo gestos con las manos era muy atractiva. Pero sakura era sakura. Sakura Haruno. La niña predestinada a ser la heroína de la historia. Y ella simplemente no lo era.

No era modestia. Cuando ella decía 'no soy un héroe', lo decía en serio.

Ella quería ser exitosa y poderosa en esa vida, y eso no lo podía conseguir actuando como una hermanita de la caridad.

Nadie la llamaría 'cariño' cuando estuviera sentada en un trono, eso desde luego.

Y por supuesto, todo eso significaba que debía comenzar a prepararse desde ese mismo momento, haciendo lo que podía con todas las posibilidades que tenía. Y el primer paso era indudablemente su formación académica.

Hablar le llevó nueve meses, no perfecto, por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para poder comunicarse. Sus recursos lingüísticos tuvieron un gran impacto en la rapidez de su aprendizaje, para el placer suyo y la desgracia de sus parientes. 'libro' se convirtió en su palabra favorita y casi que la decía por el placer de ver la ligera contracción en la ceja de mebuki o la risa nerviosa de kizashi.

(Sakura todavía recordaba el nombre del primer libro que tuvo en sus manos. _Cuentos del país del fuego.)_

Pasó muchas horas sentada junto a Mebuki tratando de darle algún sentido a las palabras que veía. En su antigua vida había aprendido tres idiomas a parte del italiano: inglés, español y francés. Sabía algunas palabras en chino mandarín y también sabía como decir 'si' y 'no' en alemán. Pero no tenía ni pajolera idea de japonés.

Con el Hiragana y el katakana no tuvo muchos problemas. Pero la palabra kanji se convirtió en sinónimo de pesadillas. ¡Habían miles! ¿Cómo esperaban que alguien se metiera todo eso en la cabeza? Un mismo kanji podía tener diferentes significados dependiendo de donde se pusiera y con que se combinara ¡era una locura!

Increíblemente, le llevó menos de cinco meses aprender a leer. Como Gabrielle había sido inteligente, si, pero nunca se había considerado una genialidad. En cambio, como sakura, su cerebro absorbía y absorbía sin parar, su memoria y sus pensamientos se organizaban rápidamente y había una cierta 'claridad' con la que todo a su alrededor se movía.

Aprender a leer fue para ella como abrir la caja de pandora. Las leyendas y los cuentos eran interesantes y divertidos, pero no eran necesarios. Sakura buscó libros de historia y los devoró. Pasó por encima de textos de política y economía como si fueran pan de cada día y se sumergió en intrincados tratados y leyes.

Para entonces sus _cuidadores_ , como a ella le gustaba llamarlos para sí, habían aprendido a vivir con sus peculiaridades. Por supuesto había una mirada o un fruncimiento de labios de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría del tiempo los haruno mostraban una actitud bastante positiva respecto a la situación, mejor aún, alentaban su progreso.

Si sakura pedía un libro sobre la jerarquía entre clanes y como estaban divididos los poderes políticos, los haruno recorrerían cielo y tierra y se lo conseguirían. Por esa razón, cuando sakura pidió información sobre el chakra, no se sorprendió al tener a los pocos días sobre la mesa de la cocina un tomo sobre teoría elemental, cortesía de kizashi.

"¿ya interesada en eso? pensé te gustaba la política" mebuki comentó suavemente mientras fregaba los platos.

"voy a ser un ninja" le informó despegando unos momentos la vista de las páginas y centrándose en la mujer.

Mebuki se giró y la observó, no parecía sorprendida, más bien la miraba con una triste resignación.

"lo sé" le sonrió y volvió a su tarea.

Y ahí acabó la conversación.

 _ **6º Ley del Karma (Ley de la Conexión)**_

 _ **Incluso si algo que hacemos parece insignificante, es muy importante saber que se hace en conexión con el universo. Cada paso lleva al siguiente y así sucesivamente. Todos estamos conectados en pasado, presente y futuro.**_

Durante unos años, su vida fue pacífica.

Hasta ese punto había intentado de todas las maneras habidas y por haber de mantenerse alejada de cualquier cara conocida que pudiera haber visto por el pueblo. La mayoría de sus salidas se limitaban de su casa a la biblioteca, o de su casa al mercado. Su entrenamiento físico lo desarrollaba en el jardín detrás de su casa. Kizashi incluso le había construido un poste con varias dianas para que practicara su puntería.

Ella casi nunca hablaba con nadie que no fueran sus cuidadores o los médicos, incluso el bibliotecario había mantenido sus distancias con ella una vez que la había visto leyendo un libro sobre venenos. No faltaba decir que nunca había intercambiado palabra con otros niños. Eran ruidosos y molestos, y ella prefería mil veces la compañía de una roca.

Incluso las pocas veces que había decido ir al parque y sentarse bajo un árbol a leer nadie la había molestado ni perturbado.

Ella estaba bien con eso. Estaba bien con disfrutar de un poco de paz antes de que llegara la tormenta.

Lamentablemente (y no sorprendente, porque, bueno, de expectativas no vivía el hombre) la tormenta llegó antes de que ella pudiera prepararse, en forma de una bola de cinco años con una energía que podría haber rivalizado a la de una supernova.

Naruto no era y a la vez era como se lo había imaginado. Un mocoso pequeño y delgado, con unos ojos que parecían desprender luces y una sonrisa demasiado grande como para caberle en su diminuta cabeza.

Si tuviera que adivinar qué fue lo que llevó al protagonista a acercarse a la antisocial pelirosa de la que todo el mundo huía estaría sin ideas. El niño la había estado mirando desde lejos durante varias semanas hasta que un día simplemente se sentó a su lado y de allí no se movió.

Al principio no hablaron. Sakura dudaba que el niño supiera siquiera su nombre, él solo la miraba con ojos asombrados y de vez en cuando se asomaba por las páginas de sus libros y fruncía el ceño desconcertado.

Sakura hubiera seguido con esa situación mucho tiempo más de no haber sido por lo irritante que era tener a alguien mirándola constantemente como si fuera una maldita estatua pública, además ella era sensible al chakra, ignorarlo no era una opción.

"si tanto te interesa el libro puedes leerlo ahora cuando acabe" le dijo un día.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo. La miró boquiabierto por unos buenos pares de segundos, después se sonrojó y desvió los ojos hacia el suelo.

"no sé leer todavía" murmuró avergonzado mientras sacaba tiras de pasto con los dedos.

Sakura detuvo su lectura y se giró a enfrentarlo.

"¿qué?"

Sakura no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero pensándolo bien, no le sorprendía. Solo tenía que ver el aspecto de él para saber qué clase de vida estaba teniendo. Por lo que había escuchado, Naruto vivía todavía en el orfanato, ya que la edad legal para vivir solo era a partir del comienzo de la academia (solo en caso de ninjas, con los civiles era otra historia). En el orfanato lo natural era que los cuidadores enseñaran a los niños a leer o al menos que los rellenaran con las bases, pero sakura dudaba que alguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a acercarse a naruto.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso sakura encontró razonable el que el naruto del canon fuera un fracaso en sus estudios.

Ahora, ¿estaba ella dispuesta a dejar que su futuro compañero de equipo fuera un analfabeto hasta los 5 años? la respuesta era obvia.

"vamos" se puso en pie y le indico que la siguiera.

"¿a-a donde?"

"a la biblioteca"

Él se detuvo en seco y parpadeó. sakura puso los ojos en blanco y lo jaló de la mano.

"si voy a enseñarte a leer necesitare material, después te compraré unas libretas para que practiques tu escritura, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"

Naruto no dijo nada y Sakura no se paró ni por un momento a pensar que podía estar pasando en la cabeza del chico. Solo sintió que él le apretaba fuertemente la mano, como si temiera que fuera a soltarlo.

* * *

 _¿mejor que el otro? ¿peor? dejadme saber lo que pensáis~_


	3. Interludio

_AN: Este sería el último "capítulo"_ _introductorio,aquí concluyen las 12 leyes del karma. A partir del siguiente comenzará a desarrollarse la historia._

 _Y no se si esta claro o no, pero esto no es un self-insert. ^^_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Interludio_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **7º ley del karma (ley del enfoque)**

 **No se puede pensar en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Tienes que ir subiendo la escalera un paso a la vez. Cuando se pierde el enfoque, despierta la inseguridad.**

Su nueva _amistad_ con Naruto trajo consigo consecuencias bastante curiosas, por llamarlas de una manera.

La cara que puso Mebuki cuando le informó que había hecho un "amigo" en su reciente salida solo fue superada por el casi ataque al corazón que le dio cuando le dijo de quién se trataba. La mujer tras recuperarse del shock inicial había tratado de todas las formas sutiles habidas y por haber de alejarla de esa amistad y solo se había detenido cuando kizashi había carraspeado con fuerza provocando que la conversación tomara un rumbo diferente.

Sakura por supuesto encontraba todo eso bastante entretenido. No es que ella estuviera en un principio entusiasmada con la idea de interactuar con el niño rubio, después de todo en su plan la reunión no tenía que haberse llevado a cabo hasta la entrada a la academia e incluso allí había pensado evitarlo cuanto pudiera. Pero una nueva idea había llegado a su mente y tras pensarla bien había decidido darle luz verde.

En el canon Naruto había sido un niño muy disperso, un idiota con un corazón demasiado blando para su propio bien. Y había funcionado bastante bien de esa manera, para el canon.

Pero ese no era el canon. Y para su plan era necesario que el chico estuviera centrado.

Así pues todas las tardes había tomado la obligación de ir al parque y durante una hora y media se sentaban en el césped y le daba clases de lectura y caligrafía.

Se permitió estar un poco impresionada cuando el niño consiguió escribir su nombre sin fallos a los pocos días de comenzar la práctica.

Y si le palmeo la cabeza solo fue por el momento.

 **8º ley del karma (ley del dar y hospitalidad)**

 **Si tú crees que algo es verdad, entonces en algún momento de tu vida serás llamado a demostrar que es verdad. Da y otorga.**

El encuentro con sasuke uchiha paso de la misma manera que con Naruto, sin que ella lo planeara ni deseara.

Mebuki le había pedido ir a comprar algunas verduras al mercado, y aunque la idea de salir un sábado no le hacía mucha gracia había decidido que tomar un poco de aire no le vendría mal, sobre todo cuando había estado todo el día encerrada en su cuarto haciendo yoga y flexiones.

Así pues vestida con sus sudadera dos tallas más grande y con un libro en manos había emprendido el camino. Su lectura sobre los samuráis del país del hierro se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando una señal pequeña y veloz se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

Sakura había dirigido instintivamente chakra a sus pies por lo que el impacto ni siquiera la movió de su sitio. En cuanto a la otra persona…

Con pereza levantó la vista de su libro y miró hacia abajo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y gimió mentalmente. Solo a ella.

La imagen que tenía del Uchiha había sido la de un chico serio, emocionalmente inestable y con serias tendencias asesinas.

No encajaba con la que tenía delante.

Ojos grandes, rasgos delicados… Si hubiera tenido el pelo largo podría haber pasado perfectamente por una niña. Se pregunto fugazmente si acaso el buen aspecto venía incluido en el ADN de los uchiha.

"¿Qué miras?"

La voz del chico la trajo de vuelta y con diversión se dio cuenta de que el niño seguía en el suelo.

"¿hay alguna razón por la que sigas tirado en el suelo?" inquirió levantando una ceja y viendo como las mejillas del niño se teñían de rojo.

"no estoy tirado ¡tú me tiraste!" con rapidez se puso en pie y la miró recriminatoriamente.

"te pido disculpas por ello" sonrió sin un ápice de culpa y volvió a centrar la vista en su libro mientras se disponía a seguir su camino.

"¡espera!"

Sakura inclinó la cabeza en un vago interés.

"Ya que me has tirado tienes que hacer algo por mi" la cara de suficiencia y la pose de superioridad la hubieran irritado de no ser porque provenían de un niño de 5-6 años

"¿y eso sería?" pregunto intentando mantener una expresión seria

El niño vacilo un momento, los ojos barriendo inquietos a su alrededor hasta toparse con los de ella y volver a su pose confiada.

"cómprame dango"

Sakura se tomo un poco de tiempo para asimilar la petición y otro tanto para decidir si estaba disgustada o interesada en ese giro de los acontecimientos. Desde luego no había visto venir eso.

"¿discúlpame?"

"dango, dulce ¿entiendes?"

"sé muy bien lo que es el dango niño" dijo mirando fijamente los ojos del uchiha y preguntándose como funcionaba la mente de los niños.

"¡no soy un niño! Seguro que soy mayor que tu"

Sakura puso los ojos "no tengo tiempo para esto…" con un suspiro cerró el libro viendo que se le sería imposible seguir leyendo "¿si te compro dango serás un buen chico y me dejaras tranquila?"

"si. ¿Eh? Espera ¿tranquila? ¿Eres una niña?"

Sakura ignoró el balbuceo mientras hacia su camino hacia la pastelería más cercana con el niño siguiéndola poco después.

"soy sasuke por cierto. Sasuke uchiha"

"lo sé"

"ah"

En silenció entraron en la pequeña tienda y la recepcionista chillo al verlos.

"¿Qué quieren estos dos chicos tan lindos?" les pregunto en un todo edulcorado.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza. Ese cuerpo realmente era poco femenino. Solo tenía que ponerse una sudadera con capucha y ya todo el mundo la confundía con un chico. En su antigua vida había tenido un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso y lo cuidaba con esmero, era una lástima ya no tener aquello, pero como dicen: 'no hay mal que por bien no venga', quizás podía darle utilidad a ese androgenismo.

"seis dangos para llevar por favor" pidió y metió las manos en los bolsillos con expresión aburrida. A su lado Sasuke se removía en el sitió y lanzaba miradas fugaces al reloj de pared que quedaba justo encima de la puerta.

"aquí tienes cielo." La mujer regreso con su orden y sakura hizo un cálculo rápido antes de pagarle la cantidad exacta de monedas.

"volved cuando queráis" escucharon que la recepcionista gritaba al cerrar la puerta y Sakura puso los ojos.

Uno solo necesitaba ser un poco lindo para agradar a todo el mundo. Estaba segura de que Madara podría haber conquistado las cinco naciones si hubiera tenido el factor monada.

Sakura se detuvo. No, ese pensamiento era del todo desagradable.

"bueno, aquí tienes tus dangos tal y como prometí, ahora me dejaras en paz, tal y como prometiste" anunció tras un momento de silencio entregándole el paquete al niño y dándose la vuelta "disfrútalos"

"no voy a disfrutarlos" el niño le replicó antes de que pudiera marcharse "no son para mi"

Sakura giró la cabeza mirando por encima del hombro con un poco de curiosidad.

"¿y para quién son si se puede saber?"

El niño sonrió feliz mirando el paquete en sus manos.

"para mi hermano"

Ah.

Sakura permaneció en el sitio en silencio y lo vio marcharse, después cayó en la cuenta de que se había gastado la mayor parte del dinero que mebuki le había dado y no había comprado nada de lo se suponía que debía comprar.

Solo a ella.

 **9º ley del karma (ley del aquí y ahora)**

 **Mirar hacia atrás y vivir anclados en el pasado es lo que nos impide disfrutar del presente y estar totalmente en el aquí y ahora. Los viejos pensamientos, hábitos y sueños son los que nos impiden renovar nuestra alma.**

Fue tras varios meses de su encuentro con Naruto que Sakura comenzó a percibir que de manera muy moderada y bastante oculta alguien la vigilaba.

Al principio había pensado que eran solos imaginaciones suyas, paranoias de su vida pasada en la que dormía con una pistola debajo de la almohada por si al servicio de limpieza se le ocurría acuchillarla. Pero tras agudizar sus sentidos cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente había una señal de chakra manteniendo un ojo en ella en determinados momentos del día, sobre todo en sus reuniones con el niño rubio.

La nueva información no le agradó para nada y planteo varias dudas en su cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿y con qué objetivo?

La última vez que alguien la había vigilado de esa manera fue cuando los rumores de ella siendo un genio habían llegado a oídos de puestos mayores. Sus padres habían tenido una visita de un chunin mientras ella 'dormía' quien les había dado la opción de comenzar la academia antes. Eso fue cuando ella tenía 5 años y por supuesto Mebuki y kizashi habían declinado la oferta. La idea de que su hija entrara en ese mundo tan pronto les hizo poca o ninguna gracia, ya bastante duro era para ellos saber que un día tendrían que dejarla ´volar'.

En realidad sakura no había estado en desacuerdo con la decisión. Para que su plan avanzara las cosas tenían que seguir un ritmo, y ciertamente si ella se hacía genin antes de lo acordado la línea de tiempo se iría al carajo y un montón de cambios llegarían de los cuales ella no tendría control absoluto.

No. Eso sería absolutamente desastroso.

Así pues, si ella ya había rechazado esa opción ¿Por qué había alguien siguiéndola?

Sus respuestas llegaron una tarde sentada junto a Naruto en el mismo parque en el que se habían conocido. Acababan de terminar de repasar los hiraganas y katakanas cuando Sakura volvió a sentir esa presencia.

"naruto, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tu ´jiji´ quería que tuvieras amigos?" comenzó tanteando el camino.

El niño se cruzo de brazos con expresión pensativa y después asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Sakura suspiro, tendría que abordar el tema con cuidado.

"Así que ¿le has hablado a tu ´jiji´ de mi?" estaba segura de que el niño lo había hecho, la palabra discreción no estaba entre su vocabulario. Sin embargo no era la respuesta a esa pregunta lo que le interesaba.

"pues claro! ¡Eres mi primer amigo!" Naruto sonrió brillantemente y se balanceo de un lado a otro.

Sakura asintió con una amble sonrisa. En su interior dejó escapar un gemido, ¿acaso no era obvio que eso no era lo que quería saber?

"¿y…?" inquirió alargando el sonido "¿Qué le dijiste de mi?"

"pues le dije que tenías el pelo rosa y que eras muy cool"

Sakura sintió su sonrisa temblar. De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho de ella ¿eso era lo más importante? Se tomo un tiempo para respirar hondamente y no tratar de probar su muy nuevo adquirido kunai en el jinchuriki.

"eso…eso es…bueno" dijo al fin. "¿nada más?"

Naruto ladeó la cabeza e hizo un mohín.

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¡jiji hizo lo mismo! Tantas preguntas…"

"¿tu jiji preguntó por mi?" dijo más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y rápidamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"si…estuvo como… ¡como mucho tiempo preguntando por ti!, para el poco tiempo que pasa conmigo y habla de otra persona ¡ah! ¡Quiero decir, no es que no quiera hablar de ti! ¡e-es… ya sabes! "el niño comenzó a agitar las manos en varias direcciones.

Sakura escuchó con calma su balbuceo y entrecerró los ojos. Si Naruto no le había contado nada sobre ella a parte del hecho de que era su amigo, entonces estaba segura de que el hokage había querido averiguar por sus propios medios quien era y cuáles eran sus intenciones con el niño, después de todo, Naruto era el jinchuriki de konoha.

Sus hombros se relajaron unos segundos. Lo única que tenía que hacer era actuar con normalidad hasta que el hokage decidiera que no era una compañía negativa. Después…bueno.

Podría seguir con lo planeado.

 **10º ley del karma (ley del cambio)**

 **La historia se repite hasta que aprendamos las lecciones necesarias para cambiar nuestro camino.**

Decir que sakura estaba sorprendida cuando el Hokage se topo con ella un día por la calle y la invito a caminar junto a él no era una exageración. Su cerebro se había quedado en blanco durante varios segundos y por primera vez desde que había reencarnado se había sentido nerviosa. En su anterior vida la idea de encontrarse con gente "poderosa" no le hacía ni cosquillas, claro estaba que era porque siempre tenía cartas bajo la manga y de una manera u otra estaba respaldada.

Pero eso no funcionaba así en ese mundo.

No.

En ese mundo si el hombre que tenía enfrente lo deseaba ella podía desaparecer en un pestañeo.

 _Debilidad._

Sakura sonrió quedadamente al anciano frente a ella y ocupo su lado derecho, no muy cerca pero no muy lejos.

 _La más peligrosa de todas las debilidades es el temor de parecer débil._

"bueno sakura-chan, Naruto me ha contado acerca de ti" el anciano comenzó con una sonrisa bonachona y una postura totalmente relajada "dice que eres muy inteligente"

Introducción de su amigo y un halago. Buena técnica. Hubiera funcionado perfectamente de no ser porque estaba rodando la cuarentena.

"naruto dice muchas cosas" se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra.

El anciano rió "en efecto lo hace."

Caminaron en silencio varios minutos. Sakura estaba consciente de que la estaba dirigiendo hacia un lugar en específico y su curiosidad fue apagada cuando la llevó a la tan conocida plaza de homenaje.

'debí suponerlo' pensó.

Con resignación siguió tras el anciano hacia la piedra central donde habían colocadas unas flores todavía frescas.

"sakura-chan ¿sabes lo que es esto?" el hokage puso su mano encima de la superficie lisa de la piedra y la miró con una expresión tranquila.

"la piedra de los héroes" respondió sin saber muy bien a donde iba dirigido todo aquello.

"¿y sabes cuál es su función?"

Frunció levemente el ceño antes de girarse a mirar la piedra. De acuerdo. Esa pregunta no la había contemplado. Por un momento tuvo la idea de responder con la descripción literal que había leído en el primer tomo de _'historia de la villa oculta de konoha'_ pero finalmente decidió que aquello sería lo que la sakura canon hubiera hecho.

"es un homenaje a los caídos en batalla" contesto escuetamente mirando la cantidad de nombres tallados.

"correcto" el anciano acaricio dos nombres con la punta de sus dedos y sakura pudo ver sus ojos oscurecerse unos segundos antes de volver a su brillo natural.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y sakura se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos. Si hubiera tenido que comparar a Sarutobi Hiruzen con alguien de su vida pasada hubiera sido sin dudarlo con Alberto Luchetti, su abuelo y el antiguo cabeza de la familia Luchetti hasta su retiro en donde demasiado enfermo y viejo no le había quedado más remedio que ceder el puesto a Roberto Luchetti, su hijo y padre de ella.

Loa ojos del hokage le recordaban a los de su abuelo.

Los ojos de un hombre que había visto mucho.

Su abuelo había sacrificado todo por la prosperidad de la familia luchetti y había muerto viendo como su padre la destruía poco a poco.

Ella podía entender ese sentimiento. Ella misma lo había sentido tras tomar el mando. La sensación de que la vida de uno era insignificante en comparación con el bienestar mayor, con el bienestar de la familia…

Mirando al anciano a su lado tuvo el presentimiento de que no eran muy diferentes.

O mejor dicho. Sarutobi Hiruzen no era muy diferente a Gabriella luchetti.

' _vive y muere por la familia. Vive y muere por la aldea. Uh?'_

"te estarás preguntando porque este anciano te trae aquí y te hace preguntas extrañas ¿cierto?" se giró a mirarla juntando ambas manos tras la espalda.

"En realidad no" sonrió levemente y se ganó una risa.

"eres una niña inteligente Sakura-chan, y aunque hay personas que piensan que tu decisión de rechazar entrar en la academia era bastante estúpida, me he encontrado preguntándome si es realmente tan así o… ¿si es por algún otra razón?"

Sus manos se contrajeron dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera. Viejo agudo. Tal vez sarutobi Hiruzen era la reencarnación de su abuelo.

De repente las piezas encajaron en el puzle y la imagen se le hizo clara.

Era un prodigio en términos shinobi pero había rechazado entrar en la academia cosa que era inaudita a ojos ajenos, y para remate tenía padres civiles por lo que era imposible que tuviera un 'modelo ninja' a seguir. Básicamente, si se miraba desde fuera se podría decir que no estaba muy claro donde descansaban sus lealtades.

Sakura se relajo. Una vez que conocía el terreno de juego podía moverse con facilidad.

"De hecho hay bastantes razones" comenzó poniendo en orden sus ideas "pero la principal sería que no amo esta aldea"

Era un movimiento atrevido, lo sabía, pero atreves de los años había aprendido que la mejor mentira es aquella que se disfrazaba con la verdad.

Sarutobi había ensanchado los ojos unos segundos antes de recuperarse de la conmoción y mirarla con preocupación.

"esa afirmación es bastante seria sakura-chan"

"lo es" concordó y se giró a mirar la piedra "tampoco puedo decir que la odio. Es solo que no siento ningún lazo que me una a esta tierra, no siento que haya nada de valor para mí por lo que valga la pena luchar"

"tiene a tus padres. Creo que eso ya es algo"

Sakura ladeo la cabeza pensativa. Padres…había matado al suyo una vez, ¿Quién decía que no iba a suceder una segunda?

Mebuki y kizashi eran personas con las que estaba profundamente agradecida y haría lo que pudiera para darles una vida tranquila y feliz, pero su vida solo le pertenecía a ella, y esperaba que no llegara el día en el que ellos se convirtieran en un obstáculo.

El hokage debió ver algo en su rostro porque dejó escapar un suspiro.

"A veces los lazos están pero uno no puede verlos, a veces son demasiado delgados y frágiles y si uno no los agarra bien, estos se te escapan de las manos" sarutobi le sonrió con tristeza "eres joven sakura, y te quedan por vivir muchos años, sé que la genialidad a veces viene acompañada de soledad, pero ni la persona más brillante del mundo puede sobrevivir sola"

Sakura asintió levemente mirando aun la piedra. El anciano la contempló unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

"sandaime-sama" lo llamó sin girarse.

"¿si sakura-chan?"

"intentaré…agarrar esos lazos"

No tuvo que girarse para saber que el anciano estaba sonriendo.

 **11º ley del karma (ley de la paciencia y la recompensa)**

 **Todas las recompensas requieren de un esfuerzo inicial. La mayor gratificación es la que demanda más dedicación, paciencia y persistencia.**

El control perfecto de su chakra era algo que Sakura practicaba diligentemente todos los días a cada hora. De antemano sabía que la Sakura-canon había tenido un perfecto control de chakra y que gracias a ello había logrado dominar a la perfección técnicas como el sello fuerza de un centenar y fuerza amplificada con chakra, por no hablar de sus habilidades en ninjutsu médico.

Pero por supuesto eso no había sido hasta su entrenamiento con Tsunade, y Sakura desde luego no iba a esperar tanto. Tenía que asegurarse de hacerse fuerte antes de que los acontecimientos desarrollados en el canon comenzarán a manifestarse.

Pero el _querer_ y el _poder_ eran términos muy diferentes.

Aunque quisiera comenzar sabía que no podía, sus reservas de chakra tenían un límite y no podía darse el lujo de ir gastándolas alocadamente.

Por suerte para ella, la reencarnación tomó un lugar fundamental en esa tarea. Para sakura canon el chakra era algo con lo que había nacido, estaba allí, dentro de ella y en cada cosa que la rodeaba. Lo conocía y lo aceptaba.

Sin embargo para ella no era así.

El chakra era un ente desconocido y todo su ser lo sabía. Dicho de otra manera, era el doble de sensible de lo que la sakura-canon había sido.

Esta cualidad había sido gratamente útil a la hora de practicar la manipulación del chakra. Como sentía cuanta cantidad tenía podía hacer una estimación casi perfecta de cuanto podía trasladar de una parte de su cuerpo a otra y de cuanto podía darse el lujo de sacar de ella. Era un cálculo complejo y preciso que le llevo meses y meses dominar.

Pero cuando hizo polvo una roca con solo cerrar la mano en ella sintió que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

 **12ºley del karma (ley de la importancia e inspiración)**

 **Cada contribución personal es también una contribución a la totalidad. Las contribuciones mediocres no tienen ningún impacto en la totalidad, son tan comunes que se anulan entre ellas.**

Su primer día en la academia fue en palabras sinceras…memorable.

Para empezar, el tener que pasar 6 años en una misma aula, aprendiendo cosas que seguramente ya sabía y teniendo que soportar a una veintena de mocosos hacía que la idea de trabajar en el taller de carpintería de kizashi no sonara nada mal.

Hizo falta mucha automedicación y dos tragos de la botella de sake que Mebuki escondía en la despensa para que sakura pudiera llegar a aceptar su triste destino.

Sus padres conociendo su manera de ser se habían reprimido a sí mismos de ir a dejarla a la academia y en cambio el día antes habían soltado todo su entusiasmo hasta dejarla agotada. Cuando emprendió su camino por la mañana todavía podía oír los consejos de kizashi acerca de los diferentes puntos del cuerpo de un niño que podía golpear si alguno la molestaba.

Su dolor de cabeza se acentuó cuando la visión de muchos seres vivos llegó a ella y a la vez un pensamiento reconfortante se deslizó por su mente a modo de analgésicos. Estaba segura que más de la mitad de esos mocosos se irían a casa al finalizar esos 6 años.

Selección natural. Los más fuertes sobreviven.

"sakura!"

Con la vista pegada a la perturbadora imagen no se molesto en girar para quien era. El chakra y la voz no podían ser más reconocibles.

"naruto" saludó metiendo las manos a su sudadera intentando evitar el frío de la mañana.

"wao! Hay mucha gente…" el rubio se puso a su lado girando la cabeza hacia todas partes "ahg! Están la pandilla de kento, espero no quedar en clase con ellos….y ahí están las pesadas de yuri y sus amigas, tampoco quiero estar con ellas…ah! ¡¿Y si no estamos juntos?!"

"naruto" dijo y el rubio enseguida se calmó "si el destino quiere que estemos juntos lo estaremos"

"¿y si no quiere?"

"entonces no lo estaremos" dijo con simpleza e hizo su camino a través de la gente.

"pero sakuraaa!" se quejó el niño detrás de ella

Al poco tiempo fueron llamados a lo que sakura supuso que era una ceremonia de bienvenida. Fue algo bastante parecido a lo que tenía en su anterior vida. El director, en este caso el hokage, daba un discurso y hacía un poco de propaganda encubierta para animar las mentes infantiles y hacerlos entrar con ganas a la escuela, academia ninja en este caso.

"¿sakura, que es encarecidamente?"

Aunque en su vida pasada no tuvo que estar haciendo de traductor.

Por suerte, la ceremonia duró solo media hora y tras eso los padres se retiraron y los niños fueron llamados por cada profesor para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas. Naruto saltó de alegría cuando fue llamado por el mismo profesor que la había nombrado y Sakura tuvo que esquivar todos los intentos de abrazo del chico.

Una vez que llegaron al aula Sakura hizo rápidamente su camino a los asientos del final y se posicionó al lado de la ventana, así al menos podría mirar los pájaros cuando se aburriera, cosa que estaba segura que iba a ser el 90% de su estadía allí.

Naruto tomó su lado enseguida felicitándola por haber conseguido un lugar perfecto para hacer bromas sin ser visto.

Sakura gimió internamente y se hundió en el asiento. Iban a ser 6 años muy largos.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Les dieron una lista de libros que debían comprar y los materiales que iban a estar utilizando durante el año, tras eso hicieron una pequeña introducción en donde cada cual podía decir lo que quisiera de sí mismo.

A parte de ella misma solo tres personas mas solo dieron su nombre. Uno por supuesto era sasuke uchiha, el otro era un nara y el último un aburame.

Sakura había aprendido sobre la demografía de konoha tiempo atrás cuando recién había sido capaz de descifrar el idioma. Había sido una lectura interesante y sumamente importante para su plan, después de todo era indispensable conocer la jerarquía de la aldea.

" _Sólo cuando conoces cada detalle de la condición del terreno puedes maniobrar y luchar."_

Sun tzu era un genio

"hey tu"

Pero desde luego sun tzu no había tenido que lidiar con mocosos de 6 años.

Sakura ignoró deliberadamente la voz chillona que sonaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. Maldijo a la persona que se le ocurrió inventar los descansos y trató de concentrarse en lo hermoso que era el cielo.

Por desgracia una vez más subestimó la insistencia de los infantes.

"hey tu! la de la capucha!"

Con pereza trasladó su mirada a las tres niñas paradas al lado del escritorio, ladeando la cabeza miró el asiento vacío de Naruto y suspiró. El niño había escogido el momento menos oportuno para ir al servicio. Parecía que tendría que lidiar con el problema ella misma.

Echó una ojeada rápida a las niñas y las analizo. Una yamanaka y…dos desconocidas. _Oh great…_

"¿sí?" le preguntó a la niña de pelo rubio ceniza.

"¿eres una niña verdad? Antes en la presentación has dicho que te llamas sakura y eso es un nombre de niña ¿no?"

sakura apoyó su mejilla contra la palma de su mano y la miró lánguidamente. ¿Habían interrumpido sus pensamientos solo para preguntarle acerca de su sexo?

"de hecho lo soy" respondió tras un momento.

"entonces deberías juntarte con nosotras" dijo la niña que estaba a la derecha de la yamanaka.

Sakura suspiró internamente, esperaba que eso no fuera la típica escena donde chicas populares hacen una buena obra invitando a la marginada. Porque era demasiado vieja como para soportar eso.

"¿Por qué?" pidió con tranquilidad

Las tres se miraron entre ellas no muy seguras de que decir y la yamanaka volvió o tomar la palabra.

"porque las niñas deben juntarse con niñas" respondió sonriendo

"¿y si fuera una niña pero en mi interior un niño también debería juntarme con niñas?" dijo con una media sonrisa.

Las tres la miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Sakura las observó fijamente notando como sus chakras estaban dando señales de nerviosismo y se preguntó con curiosidad si acaso la hipersensibilidad podía también servir para interrogar personas. Reprimió un suspiro. Una lástima no haber tenido eso en su antigua vida, hubiera sido perfecto.

"¿t-tienes un niño en tu interior?" la de la izquierda preguntó con horror

Sakura cerró los ojos. Debía abstenerse de tener conversaciones con niños o cosas como esa pasarían.

"no voy a molestarme en responder eso" dijo al fin y las miró "soy una persona solitaria y me gustaría seguir siéndolo, así que disculpadme pero voy a tener que rechazar vuestra… _invitación"_ dijo lo último con un desliz burlón.

Antes de que las niñas pudieran pensar en una buena respuesta y salir de sus rostros ofendidos el profesor volvió a entrar anunciando el final del descanso. Con pereza Sakura volvió la cabeza al frente y se preparó para otras dos horas de aburrimiento. El asiento de naruto seguía vacío.

* * *

 _AN: let me be~_


	4. Arco de graduación:Capítulo 1

_AN: la historia comienza..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 1_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Bueno Sakura recuerda: eres mejor que todos esos niños juntos"

"kizashi! No digas eso!"

"pero mebuki, si es verdad, ¡nuestra hija es un genio! Ese examen será coser y cantar"

"uno nunca puede fiarse, sakura no le hagas caso a tu padre y da lo mejor de ti"

Sentada a la mesa de la cocina Sakura levantó la vista brevemente de su libro y miró a sus progenitores. Doce años con ellos y todavía no podía entender como lo hacían para estar siempre tan animados. Tal vez se estaba haciendo vieja.

 _Oh ironía._

"no hay de qué preocuparse madre, tal y como padre bien ha dicho, el examen será coser y cantar" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tomando la taza de té que mebuki le había preparado y regocijándose con el sabor de la infusión en su boca.

Terminó el resto de tostada que le quedaba en el plato y echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba de la pared. Todavía le quedaba tiempo. Con un suspiró se levantó cerrando el libro.

"¿ya te vas cariño?" preguntó su madre con una taza de café en sus manos.

"llegaré tarde, no me esperéis para comer" respondió mientras recogía su plato y lo llevaba al fregadero.

"¿y cómo sabremos si has aprobado o no?" mebuki frunció el ceño

"es obvio que aprobara ¡nuestra hija es un genio!" su padre se rió detrás de su propia taza

Sakura los ignoró mientras hacía su camino hacia la puerta. Al abrirla sintió el viento fresco de la mañana y lamentó ya no tener su sudadera con capucha que tanto le gustaba. En cambio ahora usaba un ao dai de manga larga rojo con unos pantalones blancos largos y sandalias negras. No es que haya tenido muchas opciones. Mebuki había insistido en que usara algo más femenino y era o su ao dai o el qipao rojo que la sakura canon había llevado al inicio.

Ropa era ropa después de todo. En su vida pasada todo su armario había sido de alta costura y aunque ya no tenía la necesidad de lucir bien había una cierta sensación de placer al usar algo agradable y _bonito._

Aun así sus sudaderas negras seguían teniendo un lugar en su corazón.

Con lentitud hizo su camino hacia la academia y se encontró una vez más pensando en lo mucho que había esperado ese momento. Había tenido que aguantar 6 años de aburridas y tediosas clases que no le habían aportado nada que ya no supiera, por no contar el tener que tragarse todo el periodo de crecimiento de una veintena de niños y sus extraños hábitos.

Ser profesor de academia era algo que en su escala de imposibilidad había ocupado el primer lugar.

Iruka tenía sus más sinceros respetos.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido malo. Gracias a esos años había podido avanzar gratamente en sus investigaciones, sobre todo en lo referente a medicina. De hecho tres días a la semana tenía turnos en el hospital como ayudante, cosa que seguramente al hacerse genin ya no podría seguir haciendo. Hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento. El hospital era una muy buena ayuda en su progreso, no era lo mismo tratar a un ser humano que a un animal. Los huesos, los músculos, todas las terminaciones nerviosas…había una gran diferencia.

El puesto era algo que había conseguido con ayuda del hokage y todavía había una parte de ella que se sorprendía. Un día la había interceptado en su camino al mercado y le había dicho que un 'pajarito' le había informado que estaba interesada en medicina, a continuación le había hablado de la importancia de tener alguien que la supervise en sus entrenamientos y le había ofrecido entrar al hospital.

sakura había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces . Era una oportunidad entre un millón y tendría que haber sido estúpida para rechazarla.

Kizashi y mebuki se habían quedado paralizados cuando les había dado la noticia tras volver del mercado y posteriormente habían salido corriendo a contarles a sus amigos y a todo el mundo que quisiera oírlos. En otras palabras, todo el pueblo se había enterado de que Sakura estaba estudiando para ser un nin medico.

La información realmente no era del todo verdadera. Su principal motivo para tener las habilidades médicas de la sakura canon había sido; uno, porque la idea de desangrarse en medio de una batalla no le hacía gracia, y dos, porque si todo iba tal cual su plan iba a estar emparejada con los dos ninjas más atrae problemas que conocía.

Medicina aunque sonase increíble no era algo ajeno a ella. En su vida pasada se había interesado profundamente por diferentes tipos de medicinas alternativas debido a su negación de ir a los hospitales. La acupuntura y la quiropraxia habían sido de gran ayuda a la hora de aliviar el estrés que las reuniones diplomáticas causaban en ella.

Pero por supuesto el conocimiento de las medicinas alternativas no le había ayudado mucho a la hora de memorizar donde estaban cada uno de los puntos de presión en el cuerpo.

Sakura en un principio trató de entender el funcionamiento de la medicina ninja comparándola con técnicas de su otra vida. Claramente no dio muy buenos resultados. Aunque la idea hubiera sido la misma todo el concepto era diferente.

La acupuntura por ejemplo se basaba en la introducción de agujas en ciertos puntos de la superficie del cuerpo que tienen una mayor conducción eléctrica, así los acupunturistas pueden aliviar dolencias físicas e incluso reducir la ansiedad y curar la depresión. La quiropraxia otro de lo mismo.

Pero en ese mundo tal cosa no existía o mejor dicho poco servía. Los dolores musculares eran fácilmente curados con tratamientos de chakra e incluso existían una gran variedad de hierbas cuyas propiedades eran curativas. Por lo tanto, aunque sakura no era ajena al estudió del cuerpo humano había tenido que aprender todo desde cero.

 _361 puntos de presión…_

Llegó a la academia en pocos minutos e hizo su camino directo al aula en donde se daría el examen. Sin sorpresa vio que sasuke uchiha ya estaba en su sitio habitual mirando aburrido y apático.

Sakura había memorizado desde hacía tiempo el chakra de cada uno de los niños y niñas (importantes) de la clase. El del uchiha era desde luego bastante reconocible, no solo porque tenía una mayor cantidad en comparación con los otros Genin, si no porque en su misma forma era más oscuro y frío. El niño al que le compró dangos había muerto el mismo día en el que todo su clan había sido masacrado.

 _Trágico._

En silencio caminó hacia su asiento y se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos. Podría tener paz hasta que el examen práctico comenzará.

* * *

"felicidades sakura"

Iruka le sonrió detrás de la mesa mientras le entregaba la banda metálica con el símbolo de la hoja perfectamente tallado.

"gracias sensei" respondió y miró el símbolo. Una parte mínima de su plan cumplido.

 _Ahora…_

"si de mí se tratara hacía años ya la habrías tenido" su profesor la miró con orgullo y resignación "aun no puedo entender tus razones para quedarte aquí tanto tiempo con tus habilidades"

Sakura le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa. Esa conversación había sido bastante recurrente entre ellos dos.

"¿Por qué iba a querer dejar de verlo tan pronto sensei?" dijo viendo como el hombre se reía entre avergonzado y halagado.

"de todos modos, ahora eres oficialmente un genin. Recuerda que tienes una semana para llenar tu registro ninja y tomarte las fotografías, los papeles serán dejados en secretaría"

Sakura apretó la placa en su mano. Nunca había pensado que algo tan pequeño pudiera pesar tanto

* * *

Naruto no pasó. Había sido un hecho en el canon y se volvía a repetir una vez más tal y como Sakura había supuesto. Mientras que ella se había preocupado de darle lecciones al niño sobre los conceptos básicos del chakra, matemáticas básicas, nociones de historia…etc, la práctica había sido una de las cosas que no había querido tocar.

Necesitaba que Naruto suspendiera el examen y fuera engañado por mizuki. Era la única manera de que el niño consiguiera aprender el jutsu clon de sombra.

Si no…estaría en serios problemas.

Desde su posición apoyada en la pared del edificio lo observó, estaba mirando la multitud de niños con ojos tristes y desamparados. La imagen de la soledad.

Frunció el ceño y vio a mizuki caminar hacia él.

"felicidades sakura-chan"

"sandaime-sama" lo saludó sin despegar la vista de la escena.

El hokage siguió su mirada y una expresión calculadora cruzó su rostro durante unas milésimas de segundo.

"¿no hablaras con él?"

"no" fue todo lo que respondió y se obligó a apartar la mirada y centrarla en el anciano.

El hombre la observó con ojos escrutadores antes de suspirar con resignación "lo supuse"

Sakura sonrió fugazmente y observó una vez más la banda metálica que tenía en la mano. La acción no pasó desapercibido por el hokage.

"¿no te la pondrás?"

 _Lealtad_.

"todavía no" levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del anciano que tenían un tinte de preocupación escondido "tengo que cambiarle la cinta. No tengo nada que combine con el azul"

Cuando iruka hizo su camino hacia ellos el hokage seguía riéndose.

* * *

No fue hasta pasadas las 7 que Sakura regreso a su casa después de una larga parada en el hospital. Hubo un montón de trámites y papeles que rellenar de los cuales no había sido informada y que eran necesarios para retirarse. No era que se quejara, pero hubiera agradecido saberlo para al menos llevarse algo de comer. La historia de que los ninjas podían sobrevivir días sin comida ni agua y solo a base de sus reservas de chakra era la mentira más grande que existía.

Nada más entrar por la puerta sus padres la abordaron. Kizashi le había comprado un set de kunais y senbon nuevos junto con una piedra para afilar, y Mebuki por su parte le tenía preparado sus platos preferidos los cuales había dispuesto en la mesa de la cocina. Los dos parecían más animados –si eso era posible- de lo normal y no tardaron en arrastrarla para que se uniera a ellos en su extraña danza la cual consistía en dar saltos como loco por toda la casa. Sakura se planteó seriamente deslizarles un poco de pasiflora en sus bebidas.

Una vez que los dos adultos se calmaron y pudieron sentarse a la mesa Sakura les dio pequeños detalles de su día y respondió las miles de preguntas que le hacían. Su pequeña celebración se vio interrumpida cuando un despliegue inusual de chakra se manifestó.

"¿sakura?" mebuki observó a su hija que había quedado inmóvil con los palillos a medio camino de la boca. Una expresión inusual adornaba su rostro que encendió alarmas en su cabeza. "¿ocurre algo malo?"

Sakura se relajó enseguida. Sonrió y se llevó la comida a la boca maravillándose con la textura.

"nada de lo que preocuparse madre" dijo "la tempura esta deliciosa por cierto"

Mebuki sonrió enseguida y paso a explicar cómo la había elaborado dejando olvidado el extraño comportamiento anterior.

Sakura la escuchó con una sonrisa. Todo marchaba a la perfección.

* * *

Sakura se quedó inmóvil mirando a Naruto con sus penetrantes esmeraldas verdes durante lo que parecieron horas. El rubio se removió incómodo en su sitio y optó por mirar hacia todo lados menos a ella.

"¿ _Qué_ es lo que llevas en la cara?" logró decir entre dientes.

"es para mí registro ninja…que…um…aprobé?" Naruto se rascó la cabeza y sonrió tontamente.

"sácatelo"

"¿Qué? ¡no!"

"es vergonzoso. Sácatelo" repitió

"oh vamos! Me llevó tres horas hacerlo! Me inspiré en las historias que me contaste sobre los actores de teatro kabuki!" el niño infló el pecho con orgullo.

"naruto ¿eres actor?"

"eh…no?"

"entonces sácatelo" finalizó.

"pero! Ahg! Está bien…."con un suspiro de desilusión se dio la vuelta alejándose de la torre hokage

"naruto" lo llamó antes de entrar a la torre para entregar su registro. "no pienso decirlo dos veces así que escucha bien. Estoy…orgullosa de ti"

Se giró sin molestarse en ver la reacción del rubio. Su chakra burbujeante y más brillante de lo normal era suficiente respuesta.

* * *

 _La paciencia es el mejor remedio a todos los problemas._

Sakura estaba segura de que Plauto no pensó en una horda de fangirls locas cuando promulgó esa frase. De todos los días habidos y por haber su despertador había decidido dejar de funcionar justamente ese, en la asignación de los equipos. Cuando había llegado a clase se había encontrado con que su tan amado sitio había sido usurpado por nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru nara.

No sabía en que había estado pensando cuando había decidido sentarse al lado del uchiha pero en ese momento lo lamentaba mucho.

"¿Por qué ella está sentada a su lado?"

"maldición! Y yo que me levante temprano para poder sentarme junto a sasuke"

"no es justo! A ella ni siquiera le gusta"

"¿Quién se cree que es?"

Sakura estaba tentada de utilizar los senbon que tenía escondidos debajo de las mangas de su ao dai. Perezosamente dio vuelta la página del libro que tenía entre manos e ignoró las miradas de envidia y odio que la multitud de niñas le dirigían.

"Sakura!"

Una mancha naranja y amarilla se precipitó hacia ella.

"naruto" dijo a modo de saludo.

"A que no sabes-hey! Porque estás sentada al lado de ese?" Naruto disparó una mirada de disgusto al pelinegro que este respondió de la misma forma.

Sakura puso los ojos. Desde aquel día en la academia años atrás cuando Sasuke había vencido a Naruto en un uno-a-uno la relación de los dos se había transformado en una rivalidad incomprensible. Naruto odiaba a Sasuke por creerse superior a él y Sasuke odiaba a Naruto por ser más molesto que el resto. De no haber sido por su conocimiento previo de la historia, la idea de que esos dos pudieran llegar a convertirse en amigos le hubiera parecido un chiste.

"naruto, bájate de la mesa." Le riño suavemente sin levantar la mirada del libro.

El rubio estaba en medio de un concurso de miradas con el uchiha y la ignoró deliberadamente. Sakura miró de reojo la escena y suspiró. Parecía que otro hecho canon iba a repetirse. Volvió la mirada a su libro y acto seguido escucho los sonidos de arcadas de los dos.

 _Ah~ la juventud._

"naruto!"

El fanclub de sasuke por supuesto hizo su aparición. Ahora, si sakura hubiera estado en otro sitio no le hubiera importado que las niñas tomaran venganza contra el chico que les había robado el platónico primer beso de sasuke uchiha, sin embargo no era el caso, y se negaba a interrumpir su lectura una segunda vez.

"si" comenzó con una voz mortalmente gélida que atrajo la atención de toda la zona que la rodeaba haciéndose el silencio por unos momentos en casi toda la clase "se os ocurre dar un paso más voy a molestarme. El profesor viene de camino, ir a vuestros sitios."

Las miradas indignadas no se hicieron esperar pero nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca. Con murmullos bajos cada una hizo su camino de vuelta a su asiento y la clase espero unos segundos antes de volver a su bullicio habitual.

Sakura reprimió un suspiro.

"naruto" lo llamo y el niño le sonrió brillante. Con la cabeza le hizo una señal de que se sentara y esta vez el rubio si le hizo caso.

Iruka decidió entrar en ese momento trayendo consigo un manojo de papeles. Hizo falta varios minutos para que consiguiera hacer callar a la clase entera y comenzara con una larga explicación sobre lo que se esperaba de ellos una vez convertidos oficialmente en ninjas, de cómo iban a ser divididos en equipos de 3 personas a cargo de un jounin, de la probabilidad de que el jounin a cargo decidiera que no estaban cualificados... Sakura se perdió la mayor parte de la charla y en cambio aprovechó para adelantar varias páginas, no tenía sentido escuchar algo que ya sabía.

Su mente volvió a conectar con la clase cuando Iruka levantó los papeles que traía en manos y comenzó a nombrar a las personas que formarían cada equipo. Sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza de la normal contra la cubierta del libro y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Había un 1.01% de probabilidad de que no quedara en el mismo equipo que naruto y sasuke, y aunque era una probabilidad casi inexistente le provocaba un terrible malestar. Su plan dependía de quedar en ese equipo.

"siguiente, equipo siete" Iruka bajó la mirada a los papeles "Naruto uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke uchiha"

La tensión en su cuerpo desapareció instantáneamente. Con una sonrisa efímera volvió la vista a su libro.

* * *

 _AN: opiniones, venid a mí~~_


	5. Arco de graduación:Capítulo 2

_AN: Gracias por leer este fic y por todos los comentarios que habéis dejado! Espero no defraudaros con este capítulo:)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 2_

 _._

 _._

* * *

tap tap tap tap tap

' _Petiveria alliacea, comúnmente conocida como Anamú, es un planta silvestre conocida por sus usos medicinales. Las infusiones hechas con hojas de anamú se beben para tratar distintas afecciones respiratorias, gastrointestinales y nerviosas. También ayudan a disminuir el dolor de cabeza y de muelas. Por sus propiedades antiinflamatorias, son un gran aliado contra el reumatismo y la artritis...'_

tap tap tap tap tap

'… _Las compresas y los cataplasmas hechos con hojas frescas de anamú sirven para tratar tumores, úlceras e inflamaciones externas y distintas afecciones de la piel. Las hojas frescas también se utilizan trituradas para inhalar su fuerte olor a ajo y tratar la sinusitis y la cefalea, mientras que al masticarlas se combaten las caries…'_

tap tap tap tap tap

'… _Maceradas con alcohol se obtiene una tintura que, mezclada en partes iguales con agua destilada, sirve como antibiótico para aliviar la sinusitis crónica. Con la tintura también se hacen masajes y fricciones para aliviar los dolores reumáticos…"_

tap tap tap tap tap

Sakura giró lentamente la cabeza. Su máscara sin emociones rota por culpa de un muy aburrido jinchuriki y su golpeteo incesante contra la mesa.

Naruto se encogió en su sitió sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y con una sonrisa inocente escondió su mano debajo de la mesa. "oops…lo siento"

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos y con una última mirada volvió a su lectura. Esperaba poder avanzar unas treinta o cuarenta páginas antes de que el jounin asignado decidiera dejarse caer por allí.

El rubio soltó su decimo suspiró en cuarto de hora y apoyó la frente contra la superficie del pupitre. El silenció y la espera eran dos cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado a soportar, y si iban juntos era ya el colmo.

"Sakura" llamó con voz quejumbrosa.

La chica lo ignoró.

"sakuraaa!" repitió.

Una contracción en su ceja y una mirada gélida fue lo que recibió. Sakura sacó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un senbon y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, con una mirada de advertencia señaló al rubio con la larga ajuga de metal.

"si me interrumpes una vez más te pondré a dormir"

"pero me aburro mucho" el niño se quejó en voz alta poniéndose en pie y comenzando a andar por toda la clase "¿Dónde está nuestro sensei? Lleva una hora de retraso ¡incluso iruka-sensei se ha ido a casa!"

"dobe, deja de quejarte, molestas" Sasuke dijo desde su sitio.

"Como si me importara molestarte teme"

Una nueva discusión comenzó.

Sakura frunció el ceño con irritación. Esperar no era algo que le importara, no mientras tuviera un buen libro o algún pergamino interesante que leer, pero tener que esperar con Naruto iba a ser un gran dolor en el trasero. Sasuke lo había llevado bien a su manera, sentado en silencio y haciendo- o intentando- hacer caso omiso a Naruto y sus constantes quejas, que tal y como se veía no había funcionado.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura una vez hubo terminado de discutir con el pelinegro y se sentó encima de la mesa junto a ella. Miró el libro de aspecto pesado y ladeo la cabeza.

"Hey sakura, ¿Qué estás leyendo?"

" _Diccionario de botánica avanzada"_ murmuró en respuesta.

"¿botánica? ¿Te refieres a las plantas? Pensé que estabas estudiando para ser médico o algo así"

"eso hago. Conocer la flora y fauna de cada país es esencial para un nin médico." levantó la vista brevemente y sonrió macabramente "y además, así puedo saber que plantas son las más venenosas"

Naruto puso mala cara y se apartó con rapidez del libro como si quemara. "Claro…"

"de todas formas, no siento ninguna señal de chakra cerca por lo que será mejor que te sientes"

Sasuke desvió la mirada del punto fijo que llevaba mirando desde hacia una hora y la miró de reojo por encima de sus manos cruzadas "por lo que es cierto que eres tipo sensor"

La pelirosa asintió vagamente.

"¿tipo…sensor?" Naruto miró hacia el techo con una expresión pensativa "eso era…sentir el chakra de las personas… ¿verdad?"

Sakura hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, al menos las lecciones que le había dado al rubio no habían sido en vano.-

"ah! ¡Por eso nunca he conseguido asustarte!" Naruto sonrió como si hubiera resuelto un problema de Aritmética.

"hn, dobe"

"¿Qué fue eso teme?"

Sakura dejó el libro con resignación. Si iba a pasar el resto de hora u horas así acabaría por matar a alguien. Miró la discusión entre los dos niños y frunció el ceño, quizás un poco de entrenamiento no les vendría mal, al menos podrían matar el tiempo sin terminar matándose entre ellos.

 _Demasiados 'matar'_ pensó.

"hey" llamó obteniendo su atención inmediata "¿queréis hacer algo productivo?"

"¿pro…ductivo?" Naruto parpadeo, la discusión con Sasuke totalmente olvidada.

" _ninja_ productivo" pronunció lentamente para que las palabras penetraran mejor.

Naruto saltó, entusiasmo grabado en sus fracciones. Sasuke…parecía intrigado.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, podía controlarlos de esa manera. Con calma se puso en pie y saltó por encima de la mesa aterrizando ligeramente en sus pies. Miró a su alrededor con evaluación y después asintió para sí.

"normalmente se utilizan arboles…pero supongo que un poco de dificultad no os vendrá mal" Dijo mientras hacia su camino al trozo de pared más despejado justo al lado de la pizarra. Como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo puso un pie en ella y luego comenzó a caminar.

Escalar arboles era una de las cosas que primero había aprendido cuando consiguió controlar bien su chakra. Había sido relativamente fácil, y bastante decepcionante. Sakura había pensado que la acción la haría sentir de alguna manera… no loca, pero…bueno, esperaba que su cerebro hubiera comenzado a darle señales de alerta ante lo ridículo que era la situación.

Años y años en la escuela, aprendiendo las leyes matemáticas universales. Miles y miles de años de estudio y sacrificio que habían llevado a la humanidad a _comprender_ el universo en el que vivían. La física de partículas en la que cada interacción es denominada fuerza fundamental, la cual una de ellas es la interacción gravitatoria. Isaac newton y Einstein…la manzana y la materia sobre el espacio-tiempo…

Y ella caminando por las paredes. Tanto para eso.

La idea de que todo lo que había aprendido era inútil debería haberla molestado o al menos preocupado, pero Sakura tenía treinta y tantos tacos, estaba reencarnada y seguía boca abajo en una rama. Su cerebro había dejado de cuestionarse las cosas hacía mucho.

"whoa! ¡sakura, eso es súper cool! ¿Cómo lo haces? Enséñame, enséñame…!" Naruto agitó los brazos con impaciencia y excitación.

Sakura quito el suministro de chakra de sus pies y dando una voltereta hacia atrás aterrizó delante del ninja naranja. Con un vistazo a Sasuke comprobó que el pelinegro ya se había levantado y la miraba interesado.

"Lo que acabo de hacer esta dentro de las habilidades generales de los ninjas, debido a su dificultad la academia no lo tiene contemplado dentro de su programa educacional. Supuestamente nuestro "sensei" debe ser el que nos lo enseñe, pero ya que lleva una hora y media de retraso supongo que no le importará que adelantemos materia" dijo con un deje de diversión en la voz y se dio la vuelta hacia la pizarra sin esperar respuesta. Con una tiza en mano comenzó a dibujar el contorno de una persona "lo que se requiere para este ejercicio es simple control de chakra"

"¿control de chakra?" Naruto puso mala cara. Si había una cosa en la que era malo era en eso. Había logrado el justsu clon de sombra pero de una manera completamente inconsciente, todavía no tenía idea de cómo hacer un jutsu de replica correcto.

"¿tan simple como eso?" Sasuke se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja.

"si, tan _simple_ como eso" sonrió de medio lado dibujando una flecha que salía del centro de la figura. "ahora bien, si suponemos que al estar descansados y con nuestras energías completamente llenas tenemos un 100% de nuestro chakra en nosotros, el porcentaje que se necesita para lograr este ejercicio es el 1%, en vuestro caso en un 0.30%"

Terminó de escribir el pequeño esquema matemático que había calculado y se giró a mirarlos. Naruto tenía una mano en la barbilla y miraba los números con gran intensidad mientras que Sasuke había fruncido el ceño levemente. Sakura reprimió un suspiro.

"el chakra requerido es incluso menor que el que se utiliza en el jutsu remplazo de cuerpo" Sasuke observó

"es un habilidad complementaria. Los primeros shinobis la crearon para no interrumpir sus batallas, así podían luchar sobre cualquier superficie sin preocuparse en cambiar de terreno" dejó caer un poco de información para motivarlos y también porque se sentía generosa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en dominarla?"

Sakura miró al uchiha contemplativa. He ahí la vena competitiva…

"tres minutos" respondió recogiendo el endurecimiento en el rostro del chico.

"pero sakura…"Naruto la miró con preocupación en los ojos y un tanto de vergüenza "mi control de chakra…"

"tu control de chakra apesta" dijo rotundamente viendo como la cara del niño se contraía "pero se debe a que tienes demasiado chakra como para controlarlo. Eso va también para ti uchiha-san"

Los dos la miraron sin comprender. Sakura suspiro internamente.

"Cuando digo que puedo sentir el chakra es por una razón. Cada persona es diferente, cada chakra es diferente, las vivencias de cada persona influyen en sus chakras. Forma, densidad, cantidad…"Sakura acumuló chakra en su mano derecha levantándola. Una luz blanquecina azulada saliendo de su mano la cual apago tras unos segundos "vuestros chakras son…inusuales"

"¿somos raros?" Naruto se apuntó con un dedo a sí mismo mirando entre él y Sasuke.

' _bueno, tienes al kyubi dentro de ti y además eres las reencarnación de Asura otsutsuki. Oh, y Sasuke es la reencarnación de indra, el creador de las artes ninjustu y el hermano mayor de Asura…por lo que sí, vuestros chakras son raros'_

Sakura oculto una sonrisa.

"si te gusta más esa palabra" se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "lo que os debe interesar ahora es que vuestras reservas de chakra son mayores que las de los otros genin, razón por la que este ejercicio os resultará más complicado que al resto."

"no entiendo, si tenemos más chakra ¿no debería ser fácil?" Naruto se rascó la cabeza confundido.

"ya veo…a mayor cantidad mayor es el control que se necesita" Sasuke miró la palma de su mano abriendo y cerrando el puño.

"El tiempo que se tarda normalmente en dominar esta técnica es de un día o dos, dependiendo de cada persona, pero como ya he dicho, vosotros sois diferentes" sakura camino hasta ponerse detrás de ellos que la miraron con interrogación "esto será un experimento. Quiero que dirijáis vuestro chakra a la planta de los pies."

Naruto hizo en seguida lo que le pidió seguido después por sasuke que le había dirigido una mirada extraña a la pelirosa antes de girarse. Sakura sintió el chakra dispersándose en el aire y frunció el ceño, Naruto volvía a tener fugas. Con una mirada al pelinegro vio de que con facilidad había concentrado chakra en sus pies, aunque la cantidad era completamente errónea al menos tenía un buen manejo del mismo. Con cuidado de no interferir en su concentración puso una mano en cada espalda y cerró los ojos.

Lo que estaba intentando probar era una hipótesis que había hecho hacia años. La idea se le ocurrió mientras estudiaba un pergamino de medicina que había 'pedido prestado' del hospital. Según lo que había leído los nin médicos utilizaban el chakra de diversas maneras para diagnosticar el estado de un paciente, desde encontrar enfermedades ocultas a simples dolores musculares, podían detectar cualquier cosa. En cierta manera funcionaba como unos rayos x, solo que cien veces más efectivo.

Sin embargo Sakura no necesitaba ningún jutsu medico. Ella podía sentir cuando una persona estaba enferma, cuando alguien tenía algún dolor, cuando algo estaba mal…ella sentía todo eso en los chakras ajenos. Una de las tantas razones por las que una vez que su control de chakra fue perfecto sus salidas se hicieron cada vez menores. El sentir tanto no era agradable.

Así pues, si con solo estar cerca de una persona podía llegar a saber tanto… ¿Cómo sería cuando la tocara?

Eso estaba a punto de comprobarlo…

"Naruto, tu chakra esta concentrándose de manera incorrecta. Vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo. Uchiha-san, tienes demasiado chakra." Dijo sintiendo como las fluctuaciones corrían como ríos por los dos cuerpos "de acuerdo Naruto, tu chakra está centrado en los pies pero su cantidad es mínima, auméntala poco a poco. Uchiha-san, disminúyelo lentamente"

 _0.60%...0.55%...0.43%...0.30%_

"uchiha-san detente, ahora mantén esa cantidad durante el tiempo necesario para familiarizarte con ella" su voz era apenas un poco más alta que un susurró "Naruto, sube un poco más, lentamente"

El chico tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración y una gota de sudor le bajaba por la barbilla.

 _0.05%...0.15%...0.28%...0.30%_

"para. Ahora mantenlo ahí" Sakura sintió una ligera contracción en el chakra del rubio "hazlo suavemente. Eso es…"

Sakura perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición. Se permitió estar un poco sorprendida con el avance de los dos muchachos, tal vez era porque no estaban compitiendo entre ellos, por que no habían ojos que los evaluasen o porque se encontraban muy relajados, sea cual fuese la razón estaban demostrando una capacidad de trabajo que la tenía aturdida, en un buen sentido.

"creo que es suficiente. Ya podéis soltarlo" anunció dejando caer las manos y retrocediendo unos pasos.

Naruto mantuvo la pose unos segundos más antes de abrir los ojos y pestañear varias veces. Parecía…conmocionado.

"jamás he hecho eso antes" murmuró mirando confundido sus manos "quiero decir, nunca he sentido que estaba controlando mi chakra…no me había dado cuenta…"

' _Tenía tanto chakra y ni siquiera era consciente de ello'_ leyó Sakura entre líneas.

"bueno, ahora veremos el resultado de este experimento" señaló la pared por donde ella misma había caminado y sonrió de medio lado.

Sasuke fue el primero en intentarlo. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a la superficie y con el ceño fruncido en concentración volvió a reunir chakra en sus pies. Con sorpresa descubrió que su cuerpo recordaba la cantidad de chakra necesaria, podía sentir si había de sobra o faltaba, podía…

Dio un salto y sus pies quedaron pegados a la pared.

"maldición teme, no te me adelantes" Naruto agitó los brazos e hizo rápidamente la junta de manos. Tardo unos momentos en ajustar la cantidad de chakra y después sonrió y se lanzó corriendo hacia la pared llegando hasta el techo.

Sakura recogió su libro de botánica y se apoyó en la mesa del profesor, por fin podía continuar su lectura.

Una fluctuación en el aire. Sakura gimió.

Hatake kakashi entró por la puesta del aula encontrándose una escena bastante extraña. Una niña de pelo rosa con un libro en la mano lo miraba con irritación, mientras que dos niños discutían acaloradamente en el techo, boca abajo.

"ah…" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

* * *

Sakura recordaba tiempo atrás haber anotado en una pequeña libreta los perfiles de los personajes-de los que se acordaba- junto con los acontecimientos canónicos y cualquier dato importante que pudiera serle útil para su plan. La libreta por supuesto estaba escrita en italiano y guardada en un pergamino de almacenamiento que había colocado en un cajón oculto en su habitación.

El perfil de kakashi decía algo como _'altamente peligroso. No llamar su atención. Potencial problemático'_

Sakura entrecerró los ojos por detrás de su libro. Esa descripción no era de la persona que tenía enfrente. El hombre parecía inofensivo, muy casual, un poco excéntrico si se lo quería llamar pero ni por asomo daba la sensación de ser una amenaza. Sakura agradecía tener su hipersensibilidad, o de lo contrario habría bajado su guardia por completo.

El chakra del ex anbu era…Sakura se encontró en una pérdida de adjetivos. No había una sola palabra que lo describiera, no era como en caso de naruto que podía decir 'brillante' o en el caso de Sasuke que podía decir 'frío', el chakra de kakashi era muchas cosas. Su chakra contaba toda una historia, todas las batallas en las que había sobrevivido, todas las vidas que había quitado… Sakura cogió una bocanada de aire y se obligó a dejar de analizar al jounin.

 _Peligro. Peligro. Peligro._

"bueno…ahora que estamos todos reunidos podemos presentarnos" dijo apoyado en la barandilla de la azotea. "bastara con que digáis vuestros gustos, disgustos, aficiones y sueño si tenéis"

Sakura suprimió una risa. ¿ _'Bastara'_? Con esa información cualquier persona podía hacer un historial psicológico de cualquiera. En cierta forma era inteligente. El jounin parecía completamente aburrido, dando la impresión de que dijeran lo que dijeran le daría igual. Dudaba seriamente de que fuera así.

Sakura codeó a Naruto. ' _Empieza tú'_ le dijo con la mirada

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta el Ramen, sobre todo el de Ichiraku, odio los tres minutos que hay que esperar después de que agregas el agua hirviendo, mis aficiones son comer ramen y escuchar historias que Sakura me cuenta. Mis sueño… es ser Hokage, entonces todo el mundo me reconocerá" Naruto sonrió con fiereza enfatizando sus palabras.

Kakashi no perecía en lo menor impresionado. Lánguidamente miró a Sasuke diciéndole ser el próximo.

"mi nombre es Sasuke uchiha" el pelinegro lo miró por encima de sus manos "Me disgustan muchas cosas y pocas son las que me gustan. No tengo un sueño si no una ambición, matar a cierto hombre y revivir mi clan."

Sakura miró de reojo al chico. Su chakra ardía con intensidad, un ardor frió, como un bloque de hielo.

"de acuerdo…"kakashi arrastró las palabras y la miró.

Sintiendo que era su turno cerró el libro.

"Mi nombre es sakura Haruno. Me gusta leer, no me gusta que me interrumpan. Mis aficiones son pocas y mis metas muchas."

Contacto visual, voz clara, hombros relajados…una imagen de seguridad. La mujer de cuarenta debía permanecer oculta por ahora, hasta que ese hombre confiara en ella.

"Genial" Kakashi dijo con falso entusiasmo "de mi solo tenéis que saber que me llamó hatake kakashi. Ahora que nos conocemos diré lo que vamos a hacer mañana"

Naruto saltó del entusiasmo "¡sí! ¿Una misión? ¿Rescatar a una princesa? ¿Luchar contra enemigos? ¡Estoy preparado para lo que sea!"

El jounin rió. Una risa oscura y macabra. Sakura sintió el chakra acumularse en el aire y le envió una mirada de reproche al ninja. El cielo oscurecido y la electricidad combinados juntos formaban un espectáculo atemorizante, si eras un civil claro.

"es una misión…de supervivencia"

Naruto pestañeo varias veces, su sonrisa cayendo lentamente. "¿supervivencia?"

"si" había una nota de humor negro en la voz de kakashi , el hombre estaba disfrutando de eso "a pesar de que os habéis graduado en la academia no sois ninjas todavía. De hecho, de los veintisiete graduados solo nueve pasarán, los otro 18 volverán a la academia. Vosotros tenéis que pasar mi prueba para aprobar. Una prueba con una tasa de suspensos del setenta y seis por ciento"

Kakashi observó con lo que Sakura estaba segura de que era una sonrisa los rostros contraídos de Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto incluso había comenzado a mover las piernas en un tic nervioso mientras su chakra irradiaba pánico.

Lo que el jounin había dicho no era mentira, pero tampoco era cien por cien la verdad. Los suspendidos entraban en el cuerpo genin de reserva y tenían la oportunidad de volver a hacer la prueba al siguiente año, también podían entrar en el programa del hospital. Hasta donde ella sabía, el mundo no acababa si suspendías esa prueba.

Bueno, en su caso sí.

Sakura levantó la mirada justo en el momento en el que el hombre hacía su salida tras decirles que no comieran. Sakura puso los ojos. Kakashi realmente disfrutaba eso. Con un suspiró se puso en pie guardándose el libro debajo del brazo.

"hasta mañana" se despidió saltando de la barandilla hacia el edificio más cercano y haciendo su camino a casa. Tenía muchas cosas que preparar para la prueba.

-.-

La puerta se cerró con un suave _clic_ y las luces se encendieron. Sakura cogió la bata blanca que tenía colgada de una percha al lado de la puerta y se recogió su largo pelo en un moño suelto.

Cuando recién había comenzado a estudiar medicina se había visto en la necesidad de tener un sitio para ella, un lugar donde poder guardar sus cosas. Kizashi le había cedido el sótano. Era una habitación con paredes y suelo de cemento que olía a moho.

Sakura había trabajado muy duro en darle un aspecto profesional.

Dos de las cuatro paredes estaban ocupadas por estanterías de siete estantes cada una, llenas de libros que iban desde simples tomos de historia hasta complejos pergaminos de medicina. Una cajonera cubría la tercera pared. Sakura había pedido a Kizashi que la modificara para que cada cajón tuviera un tamaño diferente. En dichos cajones guardaba todas las plantas y hierbas que había recolectado a lo largo de los años. los venenos y antídotos que hacia los iba almacenando en una pequeña estantería con puertas de cristal que había colocado al lado de un mueble que llegaba hasta el techo y el cual estaba lleno de pequeños frasquitos con sustancias ya preparadas. En medio de la sala había una mesa de metal donde se esparcían varios instrumentos de laboratorio como tubos de ensayo, probetas, tubo refrigerante, vasos de precipitado…etc.

Sakura se sentó en el único taburete que había y apoyó la cara entre las manos. Tenía que pensar.

El resultado de la prueba de kakashi era incierto. Ya había visto que podía conseguir que Naruto y Sasuke hicieran algo juntos, y aunque estaba claro que cada uno tenía sus propios intereses habían podido aguantarse sin entrar en ninguna discusión. Pero de eso a _trabajar_ juntos…

Sakura chasqueó la lengua. Iban a estar en problemas.

Con un rápido movimiento se puso en pie y sacó de una estantería varios pergaminos de almacenamiento en los cuales había guardado diferentes modelos de sellos explosivos. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 _AN: siguiente capítulo...coming soon...^^_


	6. Arco de graduación:Capítulo 3

_AN: Siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! espero poder estar al nivel de las expectaciones con esta historia u.u_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 3_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sakura maldijo. Sabía que kakashi iba a llegar tarde y que el despertarse temprano no le serviría para nada más que perder horas de sueño, pero no importaba cuanto cerrara los ojos el sueño no volvía a ella. Era uno de esos días.

Se quedó mirando el techo durante varios minutos. Tenía dos opciones, o leer un libro, o levantarse e irse.

Con un gruñido se levantó. Tardo menos de cinco minutos en vestirse y coger la mochila que había colocado con anterioridad al lado de la cama. En silenció bajo las escaleras y se preparó el desayuno procurando utilizar alimentos de rápida asimilación. Mientras comía la imagen de su equipo vino a su cabeza y frunció el ceño. Estaba segura que esos mocosos habían seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones del jounin y se habían saltado el desayuno.

Con un quejido se levantó y cogió dos fiambreras de la despensa. Lo primero que hizo fue poner arroz a cocer, y mientras el arroz se hacía preparó el resto de los acompañamientos. No tenía idea de los gustos culinarios de sus compañeros pero puso lo que más o menos le gustaba a todo el mundo; tamago yaki, tempura de la noche anterior, tofu, repollo rayado con un aderezo ligero y tomates cherry. Cuando el arroz terminó de cocerse agregó una porción considerable a cada uno y tapó cada fiambrera antes de que el calor se escapase. De la nevera sacó dos botellas de zumos de naranja y las puso una a cada lado de las cajas de comida.

Contemplando su obra chasqueó la lengua. Iba a tener que meterlas en pergaminos de almacenamiento, eso o cargarlas.

Sakura gruñó. Mantener a esos dos niños con vida le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creía.

* * *

Eran las siete y media cuando llegó a los campos de entrenamiento. Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban allí, mirando aburridos y manteniéndose muy alejados el uno del otro. Naruto con su entusiasmo habitual la abordó y la llenó de preguntas de por qué había llegado tarde, de donde había estado, o si se había quedado dormida. Sasuke escuchaba apoyado contra un árbol.

"Naruto, cálmate y siéntate" dijo mientras dejaba su mochila junto con las otras. "uchiha-san, acércate por favor."

Sasuke estrechó los ojos y se dirigió hacia ellos. La peli rosa sacó de su mochila dos pergaminos y los abrió. Naruto por su parte frunció el ceño, había pensado que su amiga iba a enseñarles alguna técnica nueva pero en vez de eso les mostraba un pergamino de almacenamiento. Estaba decepcionado.

Enviando un poco de chakra con la punta del dedo los pergaminos dejaron escapar una nube blanca y su contenido apareció.

"como supuse que no habíais desayunado os preparé algo, comedlo antes de que se enfríe" les pasó un par de palillos a cada uno que la miraron fijamente. Entrecerró los ojos "cogedlos o os pongo a dormir el resto de horas"

Naruto agarró los palillos con rapidez, ya había sido puesto a dormir una vez y no tenía ganas de volver a experimentar aquello. Sasuke no los cogió, en cambio la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"kakashi dijo que no comiéramos" señaló con desconfianza.

"puedes elegir no comer, es tu decisión" sostuvo los palillos hacia él como un último ultimátum.

El pelinegro miró de reojo a Naruto que ya tenía la boca llena de arroz y tomó los palillos. Sakura estaba segura de que si Naruto no hubiera comido tampoco lo habría hecho Sasuke. Pero el pensar que Naruto tendría más energías que él y por tanto más posibilidades para pasar la prueba era algo que el uchiha no podía tolerar.

En silenció los tres se sentaron, Sakura leyendo su libro de botánica y los dos muchachos devorando sus bentos.

"esto…esta…delicioso" Naruto murmuró con la boca llena de comida.

"mastica y luego habla" le regañó ella sin levantar la vista del libro.

"pero es que esta delicioso, nunca he comido un bento antes"

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron al rubio de reojo. Para Sakura esa información no era nueva. Cuando recién había conocido a Naruto este ni siquiera era capaz de freírse un huevo sin quemar algo, le hacía mal ojo a las verduras y las frutas le parecían demasiado caras. Sus comidas se limitaban a lo que en el orfanato le daban, y por ser quien era sus porciones eran menores que las del resto y hasta había veces que lo castigaban sin comer por cosas que no había hecho.

En una de sus charlas con el hokage le había hablado seriamente sobre eso, el anciano la había mirado con tristeza y le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro. Sakura sabía que el hokage era consciente de la situación, estaba segura de que los Anbu que tenía vigilando al niño le hacían un informe diario de lo que ocurría en el orfanato, sin embargo también sabía que aunque quisiera no podía hacer mucho. Si despedía al personal y hacía que otros entraran, esos otros harían lo mismo que los anteriores y el ciclo continuaría.

Sakura comprendía, pero eso no quitaba que la irritación corriera por sus venas. Después de todo, no le estaba dedicando tanto tiempo al niño para que otros vinieran y echaran a bajo su trabajo.

"también espero que disfrutes el laxante que he mezclado con el zumo" dijo con voz plana viéndolo beber

Naruto se atragantó y la miró con horror. Sakura vio divertida que Sasuke también había dejado de comer.

"era broma."

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y volvió a su comida.

"cambiando de tema, me gustaría discutir sobre la prueba de supervivencia "anunció cerrando el libro sobre sus piernas.

"¿a cerca de?" inquirió Sasuke tomando un sorbo de la botella no sin antes haberla olido con desconfianza.

"conocer nuestras habilidades más que nada. Estoy cien por cien segura de que sea cual sea la prueba nos exigirá trabajar juntos"

"¿en qué te basas para decir eso?"

Sakura suspiro internamente. Los ninjas y su tendencia por querer saber el porqué de todo.

"para empezar nos han dividido en grupos de tres y estaremos así por una cantidad de tiempo desconocida. Lo que quiere decir que iremos a misiones juntos durante supongamos dos o tres años. ¿Qué creéis que pasaría durante una misión si empezamos a tener problemas dentro del grupo? Lo mínimo sería una suspensión. Cada uno tenemos metas, estoy segura de que podéis soportar trabajar juntos por ellas" terminó su pequeño discurso con una mirada gélida. Esperaba que entendieran lo que estaba en juego.

Los dos se quedaron en silenció asimilando sus palabras.

"yo…supongo que puedo" Naruto murmuró mirando hacia un lado "si el teme se comporta"

"esa es mi línea dobe"

"niños" dejo salir un suspiró resignado. "¿podemos centrarnos en la prueba?"

"Si..."

"Hn"

Sakura asintió satisfecha. "bien, lo primero es saber de lo que somos capaces cada uno, nuestras especialidades, nuestra técnica…"

Los miró y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos quería hablar primero. En caso de Sasuke, porque era demasiado orgulloso como para compartir información privada con alguien, y en el caso de Naruto…dudaba que supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sakura les dio sus respetos a la Sakura canon, había que tener mucha paciencia para poder aguantar a esos dos.

"empezaré yo entonces" dijo sacando el libro de sus piernas y guardándolo en la mochila que había ocupado como almohada para la espalda. "me especializo en curación y ataques a larga distancia. Como ninja medico mi función es mantener al resto del equipo con vida y no inmiscuirme en la lucha al menos que sea necesario, esto último lo he modificado un poco. También, como ya sabéis, soy tipo sensor"

"¿modificado? ¿A qué te refieres?" Sasuke cuestionó con el ceño fruncido

Sakura se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a un árbol no muy lejano. Levantó el puño y lo hecho hacia atrás. Una pequeña demostración no haría daño. Con un movimiento rápido estrelló los nudillos en la corteza. Un sonido roto se escuchó y el árbol se convirtió en astillas delante de los dos muchachos que tenían los ojos abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad.

Sakura hizo su camino hacia ellos y se sentó donde mismo había estado. Tras unos segundos los dos se recompusieron de la sorpresa y se giraron a mirarla.

"eso dio miedo…"Naruto tragó saliva mirando de reojo los restos del árbol.

"eso ha sido más que nada mi propia fuerza muscular" Hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia "la técnica real es agregándole chakra, de esa manera consigo que mi fuerza se doble o triplique. Pero por supuesto a diferencia de vosotros mis reservas de chakra son normales. Tengo un limitador."

"aun así..." el rubio se encogió en su sitió.

"ahora vuestro turno"

Se miraron de reojo. Sasuke fue el que cedió para sorpresa de Sakura.

"mi especialidad son técnicas con armas y taijutsu. También sé jutsus de fuego" confesó con una mirada que decía que no estaba en lo mínimo a gusto diciéndolo. Sakura no podía culparlo, decir tus fortalezas era igual que decir tus debilidades. En realidad, ella no esperaba que el pelinegro les dijera todo.

"¿qué hay del sharingan?" inquirió con seriedad.

El chico se giró a mirarla con sorpresa. Intercambiaron miradas por un largo momento antes de que él volteara la cabeza y se quedara en silenció. Sakura hizo un sonido de entendimiento.

"¿sharingan? ¿Qué es eso?" Naruto los miró a ambos molesto de no tener idea de lo que estaban hablando.

"es un dojutsu" le contestó Sakura observando al pelinegro de reojo "uno de los grandes dojutsus conocidos en el mundo. Solo los miembros del clan uchiha pueden poseerlo."

"entonces… ¿tú no lo tienes teme?"

Sakura puso los ojos. Naruto y su capacidad emocional de un ladrillo. Bueno ¿Quién era ella para juzgar? A veces sentía que estaba manejando piezas de cristal cuando hablaba con otras personas. Piezas que podían ser rotas con mucha facilidad.

"el sharingan no es igual que el byakuga" explicó sabiendo que el pelinegro explotaría de mala manera si el tema seguía por allí "se necesitan ciertas circunstancias para poder despertarlo."

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Sakura le envió una mirada al rubio, todavía no habían terminado. El chico por supuesto ni se dio por aludido.

"Naruto, tu turno" dijo con irritación.

"¿Qué? Ah! Claro! Pues yo…" Se quedó callado con la mirada pensativa "creo que mi especialidad son las trampas, y…ah! ¡Tengo un nuevo jutsu! ¿Quieres verlo? Tú también puedes verlo teme…"

Sin esperar respuesta Naruto hizo una junta y de la nada apareció otro naruto. Sakura estrechó los ojos. Era…extraño. Casi imposible si se hablaba desde un punto de vista racional. Escupir fuego por la boca o romper arboles a la mitad todavía estaban dentro de las cosas que Sakura podía asimilar, pero…crear una existencia igual a la misma propia, un ser con el mismo pensamiento y la misma energía…la clonación científica llevada a límites inimaginables…

 _Detente_

Sakura asintió con la cabeza quedadamente "es bueno" reconoció "¿Cuántos puedes hacer?"

"um…ni idea" los dos narutos respondieron y se miraron entre ellos.

"dobes" Sasuke se burló lo que llevó a los tres de ellos a una discusión.

"niños por favor" pidió arrastrando las palabras. "Ahora que sabemos nuestras habilidades podemos comenzar a idear un plan de acción"

Los dos, o mejor dicho tres se giraron a mirarla.

"¿plan de acción?" repitieron los dos Naruto.

Sakura frunció el ceño. El efecto eco no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sacando un senbon de su manga lo lanzó hacia el clon que se disolvió en una nube blanca.

"exacto" hizo caso omiso a la mirada conmocionada del rubio "debemos tener una formación pensada, una en la que no nos entorpezcamos unos a otros. No quisiera terminar chamuscada o en medio de 20 narutos"

"tiene sentido" Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido "ya que yo soy el mejor en taijutsu voy a ir al frente"

Sakura no lo discutió en ello. El taijutsu del uchiha era _muy_ bueno. Sakura se había encontrado observándolo varias veces durante los entrenamientos en la academia, había algo natural en la forma en la que el chico respondía y se movía frente a un ataque, sus reflejos y velocidad también eran de admirar. Sin embargo eso no quitaba su 'oh tan grande' arrogancia.

"¡eso dices tú teme!" Naruto saltó de inmediato dispuesto a comenzar una pelea.

"¿quieres comprobarlo acaso dobe?" Sasuke contraatacó con una sonrisa burlona que no hizo más que caldear la situación.

"basta los dos" cortó ella con una nota de advertencia "Naruto, uchiha-san tiene razón."

El chico abrió la boca para protestar pero una mirada de la chica lo calló. Con un sonido de disgusto se cruzó de brazos y volteo la mirada. Sakuro gimió internamente. Ahora, ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso?

"Naruto, tus habilidades en combate no son las mejores, sin embargo tú tienes una de las reservas de chakra más grandes que he visto" dijo y enseguida el rubio se giró a mirarla, la molestia seguía en su rostro pero también había curiosidad. Sakura sonrió internamente. "una gran reserva de chakra da paso a la posibilidad de realizar varios jutsus de alto nivel durante una pelea. El jutsu que aprendiste en solo una pequeña parte de todos los que puedes aprender"

Naruto parpadeo varias veces antes de sonreír ampliamente. "¿has oído sasuke? Espera a que aprenda un jutsu increíble ¡voy a barrer el suelo contigo!"

"en tus sueños dobe"

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde Kakashi apareció por los campos de entrenamiento. Su explicación era que su despertador no había funcionado. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron con una ceja levantada mientras que Naruto le gritó.

"no puedo creer que este tipo sea un jounin" Sasuke murmuró por lo bajo.

"hmm…"

Sasuke miró a la pelirosa con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿que sabes?"

Sakura lo miró de reojo suprimiendo una sonrisa. El niño era bastante perspicaz…

"su chakra dice muchas cosas" dijo a modo de respuesta viendo como el hombre hacia caso omiso a las quejas de Naruto " _débil_ no es una de ellas"

Con una última mirada los dos se acercaron a donde el rubio seguía quejándose. Sin perder tiempo kakashi procedió a explicar en qué consistía la prueba y también el castigo que tendrían si no la completaban antes de medio día. Ninguno de los tres hizo comentario alguno sobre eso, no era como si fueran a tener hambre, pero tampoco iban a decirlo en voz alta.

"dos campanas" apuntó Sakura y miró al jounin con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba intentando que los dos mocosos trabajaran juntos.

 _Muchas gracias_

"Por supuesto, de esta manera solo dos de vosotros aprobareis, el tercero será enviado de vuelta a la academia" Kakashi sonrió con su único ojo visible e hizo sonar los cascabeles

"¡hey! Eso no es justo!" Naruto salto bruscamente señalando al hombre con un dedo "¿para qué nos ponen juntos si luego nos van a dividir? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

Sakura miró al rubió de reojo. Hablando de perspicacia…

"justo o no, es lo que hay" kakashi se encogió de hombros "podéis utilizar cualquier arma. No tendréis éxito al menos que vengáis a mí con la intención de matar"

"¿veneno incluido?" Sakura preguntó con una media sonrisa. Tenía unos cuantos que quería probar…

El hombre asintió con pereza. "¿alguna pregunta más?"

Los tres negaron y el jounin sonrió con falsa felicidad. "bueno, en ese caso…listos, empezad!"

Se miraron entre ellos y en un rápido movimiento Naruto hecho al suelo una bomba de humo que explotó. Los tres se dispersaron, Sasuke hacia la derecha y Naruto y Sakura hacia la izquierda.

Kakashi parpadeo con su único ojo y ladeo la cabeza. Eso iba a ser interesante…

* * *

"naruto, ¿hiciste lo que te dije?" Sakura preguntó mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol.

"yeah! Mis clones están dispersos por el bosque y tengo unos cuantos con el teme" dijo el rubio con entusiasmo mientras iba a su lado. Esas tres horas de espera habían sido bastante productivas.

"bien hecho" dijo colocando otro selló explosivo en el árbol.

"sakura, ¿eso no es peligroso? Quiero decir… _van_ a explotar" Naruto miró hacia atrás con una mirada de preocupación. Estaba intentando muy duro memorizar todos los arboles donde la pelirosa había puesto los sellos por miedo a pisar uno.

"no lo harán hasta que yo no quiera" le respondió y no mentía. Era una técnica que había ideado tras mucha práctica y un poco de información canoníca. Los sellos explosivos llevaban conectados unos finos hilos de chakra que salían de sus dedos, al menos que enviara un impulso de chakra a través de ellos, no explotarían.

La idea había sido sacada principalmente de _historia de sunakagure_ , exactamente del capítulo 23; _los marionetistas de la arena_. Pensó _'¿Por qué no utilizar la misma técnica en digamos…cualquier cosa?…control de chakra es control de chakra después de todo'._

"oh!" el chico hizo un sonido de sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño con molestia "kakashi-sensei acaba de destruir quince clones míos, y yo que pensé que era solo un viejo excéntrico"

Sakura casi piso mal. Kakashi ¿viejo? Hasta donde ella sabía el hombre solo tenía veinte y tantos, dudaba que llegara a la treintena. Ni quería pensar lo que el rubio la consideraría si supiera su verdadera edad.

"¿alguna noticia de uchiha-san?" inquirió parando y mirando hacia los alrededores, no sentía ninguna señal, lo que significaba que kakashi estaba todavía fuera de su rango.

"Mmm, ninguno de mis clones ha muerto asique no" Naruto hizo un sonido de queja "¿Por qué estamos trabajando con él? Quiero decir…solo son dos campanas"

Sakura le dio una mirada por encima del hombro "tú mismo lo dijiste antes. '¿ _Para qué nos ponen juntos si luego nos van a dividir?'_ si no fuéramos un equipo esta prueba tendría sentido, pero lo somos"

Naruto asintió, el reconocimiento brillando en sus ojos. "es como lo que dijiste antes, eso de trabajar juntos por nuestras metas"

Sakura sonrió levemente.

 _Nuestras metas…_

Hizo una pausa y lanzó una mirada al los arboles por donde habían venido. Parecía que tenían compañía.

"Naruto, el objetivo se aproxima" comunicó y envió un impulso de chakra a los sellos que tenía colocados por la zona.

El sonido de la explosión les llegó enseguida. Sakura frunció el ceño en concentración, había hecho estallar nueve de los quince sellos que había colocado. Kakashi tendría que haber pasado por los otros al esquivar los explosivos pero no había sentido ninguna señal, lo que quería decir…

"era un clon" dedujo "hemos desvelado nuestra posición, hay que moverse"

Avanzaron con rapidez por el bosque, siempre yendo hacia el norte.

"kakashi-sensei está luchando contra el teme" informó Naruto tras unos minutos de carrera "todavía tiene nueve clones míos con él"

"esperaba que viniera primero a por nosotros" chasqueó la lengua y aceleró el paso.

Tras dos minutos de carrera llegaron al claro y vieron a lo lejos al pelinegro luchando contra el jounin. La lucha no era ni por asomo igualada, por mucho que Sasuke fuera bueno en taijutsu su oponente era hatake kakashi, no por algo el hombre estaba en casi todos los libros bingo de las aldeas.

"Naruto" susurró de cuclillas en la rama del árbol con una sonrisa macabra "¿Cuántos clones puedes llegar a hacer?"

El rubio tardo solo unos momentos en darse cuenta de lo que le pedía. Hizo un sello de manos mientras sonreía como un loco "jutsu: multiclones de sombra!"

Sakura sintió como de la nada cien señales de chakra aprecian en el claro. Miró al rubio con rapidez, estaba más fresco que una lechuga. Eso era…ridículo. Acababa de hacer cien versiones de sí mismo, por no contar las nueve que ya estaban junto a sasuke y los quince que había desperdigado por el bosque. Eso calculado era una cantidad inhumana de chakra, una persona normal habría muerto enseguida.

"¡A por él!" rugieron las cien voces

Kakashi y Sasuke detuvieron la lucha de inmediato. El segundo hizo un sonido de sorpresa antes de retroceder con rapidez y lanzarse fuera de la pelea que comenzaba. Sakura saltó de la rama y se reunió con él.

"¿heridas?" inquirió ella evaluándolo con rapidez. Parecía molido pero no mostraba signos de cansancio.

El pelinegro hizo un sonido de negación y miró los clones de Naruto con algo parecido al reconocimiento.

"wao…kakashi-sesei está acabando con mis clones bastante rápido" Naruto se cruzo de brazos molesto.

"no lo distraerán mucho tiempo, volvamos al campo de entrenamiento" Sasuke se lanzó hacia los arboles con un impulso de rapidez.

"hey teme! Que fuimos nosotros los que vinimos a ayudarte!" Naruto fue detrás de él lanzando improperios.

Sakura envió una última mirada a la lucha antes de seguirlos. Los tres se movieron con rapidez por los arboles dirigiéndose hacia la zona de donde Naruto y Sakura habían venido.

"oh mierda, solo quedan treinta" Naruto anunció mirando hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

"todavía no nos sigue" lo tranquilizó ella colocando sellos explosivos por cada árbol que pisaba. Se aseguró de colocar de los pequeños, no quería causar un incendio forestal.

"¿y cuál es el plan?" Sasuke le dirigió una mirada "podemos trabajar _juntos_ e intentar robarles las campanas, pero al final solo dos de nosotros podrán pasar"

"es una apuesta" respondió ella "podemos ir por separado, o podemos ir juntos, en cualquiera de las dos hay alguien que pierde, pero, ¿Cuál de las dos opciones suena más _shinobi_ para ti?"

El pelinegro miró hacia el frente sumergido en sus pensamientos. A su lado Naruto bufó.

"es obvio teme" Con una sonrisa brillante adelantó a los dos "no es que me haga ilusión hacer equipo contigo, pero voy a ser hokage, ¡una estúpida prueba no me parara!"

Sasuke frunció el ceño antes de adelantarse al rubio "¿tu hokage? En tus sueños dobe"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. ¿Y esos dos eran los futuros ninjas más poderosos de esa generación?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron enseguida al sentir una señal de chakra seguirlos. Sin palabra alguna hizo explotar los sellos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Naruto casi perdió el equilibrio y miró hacia atrás "¿ya nos sigue? ¡Mis clones siguen luchando!"

"habrá usado uno también" Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

"démonos prisa, este sitió está lleno de sellos, no quiero quedar atrapada en la explosión" dijo ella enviando chakra a sus pies para ganar velocidad. El incremento de velocidad en los dos chicos le dijo que ellos tampoco querían eso.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento. Se reunieron en el claro y se giraron hacia el bosque.

"¿viene?" Naruto preguntó ansioso mirando hacia todos los lados.

"lo hace" Sakura sintió el chakra del jounin pasar rápidamente atreves de sus hilos, con un impulso activo el resto de sellos que quedaban.

La explosión fue grande, _muy_ grande. Una nube de humo y fuego se levantó por encima de los árboles creando una onda expansiva que los golpeo en la cara. Sakura hizo una mueca, adiós a su plan de intentar respetar el medio ambiente.

"Haruno" Sasuke miró la explosión "espero que tu idea de conseguir la campanas no sea quemándolas"

"sakura…"Naruto hizo un sonido de terror "¿¡y si esta muerto!?"

La peli rosa puso los ojos. Agudizando sus sentidos intento encontrar la señal de chakra. Frunció el ceño. No había nada. Eso era raro. La explosión podía haber sido buena, pero no era lo bastante buena como para matar al jounin. Lo que significaba que…

Con rapidez miró al suelo y abrió los ojos alerta "¡jutsu de tierra! Dispersaos!" no terminó de decirlo cuando el suelo bajo ellos se abrió.

Los tres saltaron con rapidez haciendo un triangulo con la figura de kakashi que acababa de salir de la tierra en medio.

El hombre sacudió el polvo encima de su hombro y los evaluó con una pose relajada "bueno, bueno…estáis siendo toda una sorpresa"

"Naruto clones" ordenó Sasuke sacando un kunai de su bolsa.

"No me des ordenes" le gritó pero hizo lo que le pedía. Una veintena de naruto rodearon al jounin en un círculo dándole la oportunidad a los tres de volver a juntarse.

"¿algún plan?" preguntó el rubio en pose de combate.

"creo que por ahora nuestra mejor alternativa es mezclarnos con los clones e intentar atacarlo simultáneamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar" Sakura miró la batalla. El jounin se movía con una elegancia y rapidez parecida a la de un gato. Era irónico que sus invocaciones fueran perros.

"hn" Sasuke asintió poniéndose en posición.

"¡A por él entonces!" Naruto se lanzó hacia la pelea mezclándose enseguida.

"dobe" Sasuke frunció el ceño e intercambiando una mirada con la pelirosa se unió también.

Sakura utilizo su sensor para averiguar dónde estaba el objetivo. Mezclándose entre la multitud de clones sacó varios senbon y esperó una abertura. La primera vino cuando sasuke se lanzó contra el hombre usando taijutsu puro lo que obligó a kakashi a responder al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de naruto. Lanzó los tres primeros apuntando hacia los antebrazos y el bíceps izquierdo.

Kakashi agarró a Sasuke por el pie y le arrebató el kunai que llevaba bloqueando las tres agujas. Lanzó al pelinegro contra un par de clones y se giró hacia la dirección de donde habían salido disparadas los senbon.

Sakura lanzó tres más apuntando a los pies y los hombros, buscando sobre todo los tendones. El jounin agarró un clon y lo uso como escudo aprovechando la nube de humo para lanzarse contra la pelirosa. Sakura vio venir la señal y dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el kunai que paso volando por encima de su cabeza.

"bueno, veamos lo que la genio puede hacer" kakashi dijo con una sonrisa relejada en su único ojo. Las palabras destinadas a hacerla enfadar y romper su concentración.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. ' _Mocoso insolente'_

Los dos se quedaron quietos unos segundos antes de lanzarse hacia el contrario. Sakura se admiró con la velocidad del ex anbu, si no hubiera tenido su capacidad sensorial no hubiera sido capaz de seguirlo en absoluto. Se agachó esquivando una patada y rodó hacia el lado poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

Sintió una llamarada procedente de detrás del jounin y con rapidez envió chakra a sus pies alejándose del jutsu de fuego que sasuke acababa de dirigir hacia allí.

"esto es una mierda" Naruto se quejó apareciendo a su lado, con aspecto de haber mordido el polvo

Ella asintió secamente. kakashi tan solo estaba jugando con ellos, y podía seguir jugando hasta quizás dios sabe cuándo. Si seguían así lo más probable es que tanto como naruto como sasuke acabaran sin chakra, y ella no tenía ganas de quedarse luchando sola. Entrecerró los ojos y miró al hombre que había escapado del fuego con un remplazo. El punto débil de hatake kakashi…

Una sonrisa maquiavélica surco sus labios. "Naruto, crea unos cuantos clones y dile a uchiha-san que venga, tengo un plan"

El niño la miró confundido y un poco curioso. Hizo veinte clones más y le ordenó a uno entregar el mensaje al pelinegro. Este último no tardo ni dos segundos en estar ahí.

"¿y bien?"Preguntó recobrando el aliento.

"de acuerdo, esto es lo que aremos" con rapidez les explicó el plan y lo que cada uno tenía que hacer. Los dos parecieron conformes con la idea. Nadie quería prolongar más esa prueba.

"comenzaremos cuando los clones sean derrotados" Sasuke sacó dos kunais y los sostuvo uno en cada mano.

Los tres esperaron.

 _4…3…2…1!_

Sasuke se lanzó hacia el hombre al mismo tiempo que naruto hacia unos cuantos clones más, los clones se lanzaron hacia kakashi siguiendo al pelinegro. Esa era la primera parte del plan, distraer al enemigo lo suficiente como para que no se centrara en ellos. Luego venía la segunda. Naruto miró a Sakura y esta asintió. El jinchuriki sacó la última bomba de humo que tenía y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al suelo.

Sasuke comprobó con una mirada que sus dos compañeros se estaban moviendo. Esquivando un clon lanzado hacia él realizó una serie de patadas y puños llevando al jounin hacia la zona donde Naruto y Sakura estaban. No era tarea fácil, sus reservas estaban por menos de la mitad, por no contar con que el hombre lo estaba irritando a propósito con esa sonrisa suya. Frunció el ceño, si el plan no resultaba bien iba a estar muy enfadado.

Esquivando con facilidad los ataques que sasuke le propinaba el jounin hizo un pensamiento rápido. Los tres se habían reunido…por lo que los tres tenían un plan…

Sonrió internamente. Podía arruinarlo o correr hacia él. kakashi regañó su curiosidad, a veces sacaba lo peor de él.

Dejó que sasuke lo girará a donde fuera y con un breve vistazo vio que la zona tenía sellos explosivos en distintas partes, organizados meticulosamente para que si esquivaba uno se dirigiera de inmediato a otro. Fue decepcionante, había esperado algo mejor.

"uchiha-san" la chica llamó al pelinegro y se lanzó hacia él intercambiando lugares.

Kakashi esquivó a la peli rosa y ensanchó un ojo al ver que en el suelo donde el puño de sakura se había estrellado se formó un cráter de aproximadamente un metro. Hizo una nota mental para investigar eso después.

La chica siguió enviando golpes cargados de chakra obligándolo a entrar en la zona de explosivos. Sasuke por su parte había hecho un rodeo y lanzaba kunais a cualquier entrada que viera. Y Naruto…

Kakashi miró al niño vestido de naranja que lo esperaba parado entre los sellos junto con veinte clones detrás. Hablando del diablo…

Esquivando el último kunai se volvió hacia el jinchiruki. El niño había creado un número innumerable de clones, por mucho que sus reservas de chakra fueran grandes tenía que estar en su límite.

Los clones se lanzaron hacia delante gritando muchas frases a la vez. Kakashi suspiró internamente. Con rapidez se fue librando de las replicas de una a una mirando de reojo a la pelirosa. Supuso que estaba esperando que el Naruto real saliera del círculo de explosivos para activarlos.

"Naruto!"

Ah, esa era la señal. Se preparó para saltar pero entonces vio algo que lo detuvo, un ensanchamiento en los ojos de la chica, una mirada de pánico en sus fracciones.

"¡naruto!" el gritó del uchiha lo puso en alerta máxima. Se dio la vuelta y vio que el naruto real había caído de rodillas respirando con dificultad entre medio de todos los explosivos que acababan de activarse

Con un movimiento sónico agarró al niño y entonces su ojo se redujo. Ese…era un clon.

Un puff se escuchó viniendo del suelo y todos los sellos explosivos se convirtieron en clones. Kakashi tuvo que detenerse un segundo para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir y ese segundo le costó caro.

Los narutos se disolvieron dejando una nube de humo blanca detrás, en el suelo solo quedó el verdadero naruto respirando agitadamente y con dos campanas en la mano. Los miembros restantes del equipo se acercaron al rubio, Sakura se agachó y comprobó el pulso del niño mientras que Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y le dirigió al jounin una mirada que decía claramente 'chúpate esa'

Kakashi los observó a los tres. Eso no se lo había esperado. Había errores en el plan y cosas que perfeccionar, pero con un poco de práctica…

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. La prueba aún no había acabado.

"ahora las campanas son tuyas naruto, así que decide, ¿Quién aparte de ti se graduará?"

Naruto miró al hombre, la realidad golpeándolo en la cara y echando abajo todo su furor anterior. Con una mirada de dolor bajó la vista. Solo dos campanas…solo dos graduados…

Hizo una pausa. Había algo allí…

' _La lógica, Naruto, te llevará a respuestas que van de A a B, del 0 al 100, y eso es demasiado limitado. A veces… hay que ir más allá.'_

La voz de sakura lo ayudaba una vez más.

Hizo un clon suyo ante la mirada confundida de los tres, este siguió sus órdenes mentales y con un puff se convirtió en una campana igual a las que tenía en la mano. Naruto levantó el tercer cascabel con una mirada triunfante.

"ahora hay tres campanas, así que los tres podemos pasar"

Tanto sakura como sasuke miraron al chico con sorpresa en sus rostros, incluso kakashi parecía sorprendido.

Hubo una pausa incomoda hasta que el jounin habló "supongo que no tengo alternativa, bien… ¡aprobáis!"

Un suspiró de alivió salió de los labios del jinchurik que se desplomó en el suelo "oh hombre…no pensé que iba a funcionar"

"dobe"

"¿Qué has dicho teme?"

Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos mirando relajado la discusión de los dos muchachos. Eso le traía recuerdos…

"bien entonces, parece que averiguasteis de alguna forma el verdadero propósito de esta prueba"

"espera-! Así que había trampa después de todo!" Naruto lo apunto con el dedo "sensei tramposo!"

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, el ceño fruncido "¿por lo que en realidad la prueba no era obtener las campanas?"

"era imposible que obtuvierais las campanas solos por vuestra cuenta. Esta prueba os obligaba a trabajar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo las condiciones que os impuse hacían que esa opción fuera completamente impensable ¿entendéis?"

"espera, espera, espera" Naruto agitó las manos confundido "no entiendo, si sensei sabía eso entonces ¿Por qué?"

"esta prueba era un simulacro de lo que podría haber sido una situación real. Tenéis una misión y uno de vosotros es cogido prisionero, ahora ¿Qué haríais? Terminar la misión es vuestro deber, es lo que tenéis que hacer, y todo lo demás queda en un segundo plano. Os pregunto ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Priorizáis la misión? ¿Abandonáis a vuestro compañero a una muerte segura?"

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

"si alguna vez llegáis a estar en esta situación quiero que recordéis bien esto, 'en el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan de sus compañeros son peor que escoria' "

Naruto hizo un sonido agrietado y se limpio los ojos rápidamente.

"dobe ¿estás llorando?"

"¡cállate teme! No estoy llorando, se me ha metido algo en el ojo!"

Sakura miró a los dos de reojo. Las palabras de kakashi seguían flotando en sus pensamientos. Ella había llegado a la situación en la que estaba por ser precisamente eso; una escoria. Sonrió ligeramente.

 _Ironías de la vida._

* * *

 _AN: Y hasta aquí lo dejo. Mientras escribía he corrido por una larga fila de opciones de cómo podía hacer la prueba, de entre todas esta era la que mejor encajaba por lo que espero no defraudaros^^ Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	7. Arco País de las Olas:Capítulo 4

_AN: Gracias por todos los que comentais! hacéis mi día^^_

 _Lity- Gracias por leer esta historia y respecto a tu pregunta sobre el fuinjutsu por supuesto que sería muy provechoso para ella y para sus planes, de hecho, más adelante tengo pensado adentrarme un poco en esos terrenos. La ambición de esta Sakura es, después de todo, muy grande._

 _Pantasia- Gracias por tus comentarios. Y sobre el romance...es algo que no tocaré, primero que nada porque sería muy...raro. Sakura es una mujer cuarentona mentalmente, sería muy, muy raro. Por ahora..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 4_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sarutobi hiruzen descansó la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos. Minutos como ese en los que podía relajarse y olvidarse de todo eran pocos y bastante entrañables. Si bien la fila de papeles amontonados en una esquina de la mesa le recordaban que por mucho que su mente quisiera le era imposible tomarse un descanso. Tal vez era hora de ir dimitiendo…

Frunció levemente el ceño y tomó una larga calada de su vieja pipa. Al parecer las obligaciones volvían a él.

"entrad" ordenó

Varias personas hicieron acto de presencia en la oficina. El Hokage los observó por encima de su pipa y asintió con la cabeza dándoles permiso para comenzar.

"equipo 1: keiko fujimi, heiji ryota, daiki minami, fallan" comenzó el jounin asignado "mientras tienen un amplio conocimiento teórico carecen de habilidades prácticas."

Sarutobi asintió. Leyendo los archivos que la Academia había proporcionado de cada alumno había concluido que la mayor parte de los niños iban a reprobar. El sistema era así.

Konoha en ese momento no estaba en una guerra ni tenía pensado meterse en alguna, el número de activos que se necesitaba estaba cubierto por ahora con los shinobis que tenían, no hacía falta aumentar sus filas. El hokage había sido estricto con los jounin sobre ese hecho, no necesitaban carne de cañón, necesitaban soldados que pudieran pensar y moverse en cualquier tipo de situación.

Sarutobi había oído hacía muchos años de su antiguo maestro y primer Hokage cierta frase que siempre estaba en su mente; ' _los números no ganan las batallas'_

Uno a uno cada jounin fue nombrando su equipo y su veredicto. Todos habían fallado.

"equipo 7: Naruto uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke uchiha, aprueban"

El hokage observó al jounin de pelo plateado. Hatake kakashi era conocido por su severa forma de evaluar y por su terquedad a la hora de tomar decisiones, bastaba decir que hasta el minuto ningún equipo que había caído en sus manos había logrado pasar. Sus métodos eran vistos por los demás como 'agresivos' y demasiado 'rígidos'.

Cuando sarutobi le asignó ese equipo al ex anbu había estado preocupado, _muy_ preocupado. El equipo siete era sin lugar a dudas el más extraño de todos los que había formado en sus años de servicio, incluso el consejo se había mostrado consternado. El jinchuriki del kyubi, el sobreviviente de la masacre del clan uchiha y una niña prodigio.

Había hecho falta una hora de reunión para conseguir que los miembros del consejo aceptaran la decisión de nombrar a hatake kakashi como jounin asignado. Y vaya que le había costado convencerlos.

Por supuesto el también había tenido sus dudas, sabía que por mucho que Naruto fuera el hijo de su maestro, o que Sasuke perteneciera a uno de los clanes fundadores de konoha o que Sakura fuera un caso que solo aparecía una vez en la vida, si hatake kakashi decía que fallaban, fallaban.

El tercero sonrió levemente y asintió. Los jounin restantes fueron dejando caer su decisión. Finalmente solo tres de nueve equipos habían logrado aprobar. Sarutobi asuma paso al equipo 9 al igual que kurenai yurei quien aprobó al equipo 8. Por supuesto los equipos que tenían miembros de clanes eran los que estaban más preparados tanto en teoría como en práctica, lo raro sería que hubieran reprobado. El anciano no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Los clanes podían ser muy pesados cuando se trataba de uno de los suyos.

La reunión termino minutos después. Todos fueron dispersados excepto kakashi.

El hombre cambió su postura relajada a una más seria. Sus ojos que anteriormente habían estado vagando con pereza por la habitación ahora se centraban en la figura del anciano.

"¿y bien?" el hokage se llevó la pipa a la boca.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "pasaron. Punto"

"no esquives la pregunta kakashi" el tercero entrecerró los ojos.

El jounin suspiró y desvió la vista con molestia. Sarutobi puso los ojos. Ese hombre iba a ser la causa de su jubilación. Había esperado que no estuviera todavía molesto por haberle asignado ese equipo pero por lo que veía no era el caso.

"Ya que te negaste a leer sus archivo me gustaría escuchar tu opinión sobre ellos" exhaló el humo y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

Kakashi miró largamente al tercero, tras varios minutos cedió derrotado.

"son un equipo…inusual" comenzó "sus habilidades en combate son de un elevado nivel genin, chunin me aventuraría a decir. Están acostumbrados a trabajar por separado y sin planes de por medio se entorpecen uno a otros. Hay una clara división entre las relaciones. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo pueden cambiar sus mentes y conseguir un buen trabajo conjunto"

"esa es tu evaluación grupal" dijo el hokage "quiero saber qué opinas individualmente de cada uno"

Kakashi se tardó uno segundos antes de responder.

"Naruto Uzumaki tiene unas grandes cantidades de chakra, durante la prueba creó un número elevado de clones de sombra. Su resistencia está por encima del nivel chunin. Por otro lado es impulsivo y su método de combate de basa en 'atacar y luego pensar'."

 _Eso suena como él_ pensó el tercero con una gota de sudor en la cara. Carraspeó y le ordenó continuar.

"Sasuke uchiha es sin duda un prodigio si hablamos de taijutsu, se de alguien que estaría feliz de conocerlo…"la imagen de un traje verde de una sola pieza apareció fugazmente por su mente. Kakashi tuvo la impresión de que el uchiha lo odiaría más que a su hermano si le hacía eso "sus reservas de chakra son bastante impresionantes para ser un genin. Por otro lado está demasiado centrado en su ambición personal y considera que estar en un equipo solo lo retrasará en lograr su objetivo. Es un elemento preocupante."

El hokage asintió. Con el ceño levemente fruncido hizo una mirada atrás en sus recuerdos y en los sucesos que habían ocasionado que el niño uchiha fuera de esa manera. El deseaba con todo su corazón poder sacar a ese niño del agujero al que konoha lo había condenado, se lo debía a itachi.

"Mantén los ojos en él" ordenó reclinándose contra la silla. Cerró los ojos unos segundos empujando los recuerdos atrás y le dio una calada larga a su pipa "¿Qué hay de Sakura Haruno?"

"ah…la niña" kakashi miró por la ventana buscando las palabras "¿por qué esa niña acaba de salir de la academia?"

Hiruzen rió por lo bajo "¿lamentas no haberte leído los informes?"

El jounin lo miró con molestia.

"Sakura rechazó unirse a la academia cuando tenía 5 años, después decidió permanecer y graduarse con el resto de sus compañeros. No vi problema alguno con su decisión"

"lo hubiera habido si alguno de los otros niños hubiera terminado muerto. Señor, con el debido respeto, los prodigios son prodigios por una razón. Tenerlos en un ambiente donde sus capacidades son superiores a la de los demás puede terminar una de dos, o matándolos de aburrimiento, o matando a alguien"

"nada de eso ha ocurrido por lo que supongo que es la primera" sarutobi hizo a un lado el tema recibiendo una mirada aun más molesta del peli plateado "A parte de sus habilidades te habrás dado cuenta de que sakura tiene una mente muy por delante de sus años, ella era consciente de sus habilidades y nunca hizo daño alguno o hizo abuso de ellas"

"¿y se puede saber por qué esta 'mente por delante de sus años' decidió estancarse en la academia?" kakashi le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al hokage.

El terceró suspiro internamente. Kakashi no le iba a dejar pasar esa.

"digamos que su lealtad pendía de un hilo" dijo al fin notando como la mirada del jounin se endurecía unos segundos. Ahí estaba la razón por la cual no quería compartir esa información. El hombre era demasiado paranoico como para tomarse eso a la ligera.

Obviamente estaba obligado a explicar un poco más.

"la mente de la joven Sakura en un enigma, no sabes si estás hablando con una niña o con un adulto hecho y derecho" de hecho sarutobi había tenido varias conversaciones con la peli rosa -cada cual más singular - Había algo extraño cuando ella hablaba, una sensación que siempre lo mantenía inquieto pero a la vez en calma. A veces le parecía que hablaba con su antiguo alumno serpiente, y otras creía que estaba delante del segundo hokage. Ciertamente era una presencia única y parte de él no podía esperar para ver en que se convertía.

"si la he puesto bajo tu mano es porque espero que la guíes por un camino correcto, todos los prodigios de konoha han tenido un destino funesto, espero que esta vez no ocurra lo mismo" lo miró ignorando la mirada que el otro le estaba dando.

"claro, porque mi brújula de moralidad está muy bien" kakashi se cruzo de brazos, sarcasmo destilando por su boca.

Hiruzen puso los ojos. "espero que esta experiencia consiga reparar tu brújula, o de lo contrario tus citas al siquiatra tendrán que reanudarse"

Kakashi levantó una ceja "que yo recuerde tres dimitieron y la cuarta me dio como caso perdido"

"siempre hay jóvenes dispuestos"

"aficionados"

"kakashi" el tercero se frotó las sienes "solo asegúrate de mantenerlos a salvo, sobre todo de ellos mismos"

"ese es el problema" el jounin explotó mirándolo con una larga lista de emociones en su único ojo visible "¿Por qué me asignaste a este equipo sabiendo…? Un yamanaka hubiera sido adecuado, maldición, incluso un nara habría estado bien ¿Por qué yo? No puedo arreglarlos a ellos cuando yo todavía- no puedo. Simplemente no puedo."

El anciano soltó el aire. _Hasta que por fin explota_ pensó.

"kakashi, sabes muy bien porque te asigne este equipo. Eres uno de los pocos jounin capaces de controlar el sello del cuarto, y además, llevas vigilando al niño durante todos estos años. ¿Hay alguna diferencia a hacerlo en las sombras que hacerlo a la luz?"

"hay una gran diferencia" kakashi dijo con la voz rasposa "y el tema del sello es fácil de solucionar. Hay muchas opciones aparte de mi"

"eres el discípulo del cuarto" el hokage habló con voz grave "No puedo pensar en otra persona a la que Minato le hubiera confiado a Naruto"

Kakashi se sacudió como si lo hubieran abofeteado y el tercero tuvo que tragarse el remordimiento de traer ese tema a la luz. El recordatorio del antiguo hokage era lo único que iba a poder echar abajo los muros que kakashi había construido. Era un golpe bajo pero sarutobi era un hombre viejo y sus recursos a la hora de tratar con jóvenes tercos eran cada vez más escasos.

"Escucha kakashi" dijo con voz suave "si te encargue este equipo es porque tengo la certeza de que podrás manejarlo, no se trata de ningún castigo o maldición como tu cabeza está pensando, _confió_ en ti para hacerlo"

El jounin dejó caer los hombros derrotado. Una mirada hundida y agónica reflejada en su único ojo que envió una desagradable sensación de culpa al estomago del tercero. Era en esos momentos cuando el verdadero hatake kakashi salía a la luz. No el hombre excéntrico que leía libros eróticos en público y que llegaba siempre tarde. El hombre que estaba de pie en medio de su oficina era uno que había visto mucho, luchado mucho, perdido mucho y ganado poco. Era una mente rota que aun estaba buscando la manera de recoger las piezas de su ser.

Hatake kakashi era un vestigio de la guerra.

El peli plateado recupero la compostura tras unos momentos, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se tragó cualquier protesta que pudiera tener.

"espero que no se equivoque hokage-sama" dijo con la voz ligera.

Hiruzen suspiró. _Yo también lo espero._

* * *

 _Dos semanas después…_

"kakashi-sensei llega tarde otra vez! Juro que la próxima vez voy a ponerle una de mis super trampas!"

Sakura paró su escritura y miró hacia delante. Su análisis sobre los diferentes efectos del veneno de acónito estaba siendo constantemente interrumpido por Naruto y sus quejas. El niño había estado bastante…susceptible, si se le quería llamar de alguna forma. Desde la formación del equipo 7 no habían hecho nada más que simples tareas domesticas y encargos. Sakura tuvo la impresión de que cuando en la academia les explicaban los rangos de las misiones no lo hacían con suficiente detenimiento. Era absurdo que los recién graduados pudieran pensar que iban a estar haciendo algo como 'rescatar princesas' o 'luchar contra ninjas renegados'.

"Naruto, kakashi- _sensei_ lleva sentado media hora en un árbol a ocho metros de aquí" informó volviendo a su cuaderno.

"¡¿Qué?! Ese maldito… ¡sensei! Mueve el trasero aquí!" Naruto gritó

Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo blanca delante del rubio. "vaya, lo siento mis lindos genin, me perdí en mis pensamientos"

Sasuke bufó apoyado en la barandilla del puente y apartó la mirada.

"kakashi-sensei ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Alguna misión cool? Dime, dime!" Naruto saltó en el sitió expectante.

"De hecho hoy tenemos una misión muy importante" el jounin hizo una pausa de suspense que atrajo la atención de los tres "¡recuperar a tora-chan!"

Sakura volvió la mirada a su libreta y Sasuke decidió que mirar el agua sería mucho más productivo. Naruto por supuesto se quejó.

"¡oh vamos! ¿Ese estúpido gato de nuevo? ¡Ya lo hemos cazado dos veces!" El rubio golpeó el suelo con el pie y se cruzó de brazos.

Kakashi sonrió con su ojo "bueno, tal y como dicen; la tercera es la vencida"

* * *

Recuperar al felino les llevó pocos minutos. Después de haberlo perseguido por todo el pueblo dos veces habían aprendido que la manera más eficiente de cazarlo era haciéndolo ir hacia ellos. Pescado frito y leche.

Con el animal luchando contra el agarre de Naruto hicieron su camino de regreso a la torre y el Hokage les dio una lista de misiones que podían tomar. Todas ellas de rango D y por lo tanto muy aburridas para el entusiasta ninja naranja.

"venga viejo, danos algo mejor"

"Naruto! no insistas, eres un genin todavía, las misiones que te corresponder son estas"

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. De hecho, estaba en una encrucijada. Si mal no recordaba en el canon Naruto había reclamado y reclamado hasta que el hokage había cedido y les había dado una misión de rango C. Pero…algo no cuadraba.

El hokage no cedía y naruto se estaba quedando sin recursos.

 _Fuck._

Su plan se estaba viniendo abajo.

"sandaime-sama" habló atrayendo la atención de la sala "según lo que he leído, un equipo genin que haya completado 13 misiones de rango D tiene derecho a tomar una misión de rango C…"

El hokage hecho el humo de su pipa y la observó con curiosidad "así es, sin embargo esas reglas se hicieron hace 80 años atrás, el viejo sistema ya no se utiliza"

"El que no se utilice no quita el que aun este vigente" Sakura sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Hubo una pausa. Sakura pudo ver como Iruka miraba con nerviosismo al hokage y a ella como si fuera un partido de tenis. El anciano se limitó a mirarla largamente.

"muy bien" sonrió por encima de su pipa y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento "os daré una misión de rango C"

Naruto alzó el puño "Si! Gracias viejo!"

El tercero se rió entre dientes viendo el entusiasmo del niño "dale las gracias a sakura-chan, sus argumentos han podido con este pobre anciano"

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le dirigió una mirada a la chica. Sakura supuso que en el lenguaje del uchiha eso era un 'tienes mi más profundo agradecimiento'.

"pues bien, vuestra misión de rango C es ser guardaespaldas en un viaje a la tierra de las olas" El hokage anunció haciéndose oír entre los hurras de naruto.

"guardaespaldas…"repitió el chico saltando y solo deteniéndose cuando vio que Sakura le enviaba un resplandor amenazante.

"¿de quién?" preguntó sasuke ignorando al rubio que intentaba usarlo como escudo.

"ahora lo veréis, ¡que pase nuestro cliente!"

La puerta de la sala de espera para los clientes se abrió y un anciano entró tambaleándose. Sakura levantó una ceja. Tazuna era…normal. Viejo, tal vez más joven de lo que parecía. Su pelo y su barba eran gris oscuro, descuidados y cortados de manera irregular. Su piel era oscura y arrugada producto de una prolongada exposición al sol. Sus ropas eran simples y baratas, un poco polvorientas. Sus brazos, como Sakura se fijó, tenían los músculos mucho más trabajados que sus otras partes del cuerpo, y sus manos, estaban llenas de cicatrices y durezas.

También, apestaba a alcohol.

"hey! ¿¡No son mocosos!?" Se interrumpió a sí mismo para beber un gran trago de la botella de sake barato que llevaba "sobre todo ese enano con cara de idiota ¿es realmente un ninja?"

Esa era una reacción bastante recurrente. La mayoría de los clientes tenían la ilusión de que los ninjas se parecieran a los que salían en los cómics o dibujos de niños. Ropas negras, pasamontañas y sandalias. Eso era muy, _muy_ absurdo. Al menos que un ninja fuera muy confiado de sus habilidades no iba a ir por ahí con un cartel que dijera '¡mírame! Soy un ninja!'

Normalmente se los instruía para pasar desapercibidos y esto era cumplido por casi la mayoría de los shinobis, y los que no, bueno, era porque una de dos, o pertenecían a un clan y para ellos era un honor hacérselo saber al mundo entero, o dos, porque sus condiciones físicas o psicológicas no lo permitieran.

Sakura tenía la desgracia de pertenecer a ese segundo grupo y la mala suerte de haber caído en un equipo donde todos sus componentes gritaban 'estoy aquí'

Naranja, azul, rojo, amarillo, negro, rosa…gran elección de colores.

* * *

Sakura entró por la ventana de su cuarto y se dirigió al armario. Kakashi había ordenado reunirse en media hora en las puertas de la aldea, un tiempo demasiado corto para organizar todo lo que tenía que organizar.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacar tres mudas de ropa y seis de ropa interior, si había algo que no soportaba era el estar sucia. Las dobló y guardó en un pergamino de almacenamiento vació que siempre guardaba para ocasiones como esa. A continuación bajó a su sala de investigación e hizo una lista mental de todas las cosas que iba a necesitar. Si todo salía según su plan el combate iba a ser evitado en su mayor parte, pero de esto no podía estar segura al cien por cien, y tal y como dicen, bien mejor prevenir que curar.

Sacó tres botes pequeños con venenos de diferentes plantas y otros tres con antídotos ya preparados, un frasco transparente vacío, dos jeringuillas, un jabón antiséptico, alcohol, cuatro saquitos con hojas y semillas molidas, y por último vendas, muchas vendas. Recogió todo y lo guardó en un botiquín de tamaño mediano. Después fue a una de las estanterías y buscó los pergaminos en los que tenía guardadas armas, tras medio minuto de duda eligió el que contenía senbon y cogió por si acaso uno con sellos explosivos.

Si estaba exagerando…bueno, podía culpar a su paranoia.

Subió a su dormitorio con todo eso en las manos y metió el equipaje en la mochila de viaje estándar para ninjas.

Arrancó una hoja de una libreta vieja y escribió un mensaje rápido. Al ser civiles, mebuki y kizashi no tenían idea de cómo funcionaban los rangos de las misiones y tampoco lo que significaban cada una en términos de riesgo. Sakura prefería dejarlos en la ignorancia. Si sus padres creían que estaba tomando el té y conversando con unos pueblerinos mientras les ayudaba a construir un puente...mejor para ellos.

Dejó la nota pegada en la puerta de su dormitorio y antes de volver a salir por la ventana se detuvo. Si iban a estar fuera durante varios días…

Volvió sobre sus pasos y sacó del armario de dos puertas una sombrilla roja de papel impermeable que su madre le había regalado junto con el ao dai.

Era una costumbre que había cogido desde su otra vida. Estaba acostumbrada a usar sombreros de ala ancha o cubrirse la cabeza con un pañuelo, todo debido a que tenía la piel muy blanca y la capa de ozono no estaba en su mejor momento. Cuando había reencarnado usaba sus sudaderas negras o evitaba ponerse al sol.

Con un último vistazo a la habitación saltó.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después estaban saliendo de konoha, diez minutos de retraso era un verdadero récord para kakashi, y también un poco insultante. A ellos los hacía esperar una mínima de dos horas como poco.

Empezaron la marcha tras conseguir que Naruto dejara de rebotar como , el chico estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de salir de la aldea. Sakura encontró ese comportamiento parecido al que una vez había sentido con las excursiones que hacía su escuela en su vida pasada, todos los niños gritando y saltando en los asientos de los autobuses mientras que los pobres maestros intentaban poner orden. Aunque comparar esa misión con una excursión a un parque de diversiones no tenía mucho sentido, al menos que el parte estuviera lleno de asesinos.

En el camino Sakura se encontró observando los cambios en la flora que rodeaba konoha. Era una de las cosas que más le habían llamado la atención cuando había leído sobre la historia de la aldea. El primer hokage, Hashirama senju había creado todo un complejo de árboles alrededor de la aldea, no era solo un método para ocultarla si no también para vigilar. El chakra que contenía los árboles era su propio chakra, una extensión de él mismo. Cientos de ojos repartidos con un único propósito. Era una verdadera lástima que con su muerte todo aquello quedara inservible. No le sorprendía que orochimaru hubiera querido con tantas ganas apoderarse del mokuton.

Tras cuatro horas de viaje decidieron parar en una casa de té que quedaba cercana a un pequeño poblado de pescadores. La tienda era pequeña pero limpia y decorada de una manera muy hogareña. Sakura recordaba haber ido a una en uno de sus viaje a Japón, aunque en ese tiempo no había podido apreciar el sabor del té verde ni el de los extraños aperitivos con los que se servía.

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa cuadrada y esperaron a que viniera alguien a tomarle la orden.

"Tazuna-san, le recomiendo que se tome una infusión, le he contado ya dos botellas" le dijo la pelirosa mirando al hombre que se había sentado justo enfrente de ella.

"hmp, dos botellas no es nada a mi edad mocosa" se jacto

"por el contrario, dos botellas _es_ demasiado para su edad, 70 gramos de alcohol es lo que se recomienda que un hombre de mediana edad puede consumir al día, una botella de sake tiene 78 gramos, _usted_ lleva 86 gramos de más en la sangre" entrecerró los ojos dándole su mirada más 'profesional'.

Tazuna tragó saliva ruidosamente sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Aunque el anciano no dijo nada y el tema se hizo a un lado cuando la dependienta se acercó a ellos pidió mirando de reojo a la niña una taza de té y unas piezas de fruta troceadas. Si había algo que sus años le habían enseñado era a no ir en contra de los deseos de una mujer.

El descanso terminó pasados unos cuarenta minutos dándole tiempo a Tazuna para recuperar fuerzas. Si el viaje lo hubieran hecho ellos solos seguramente no hubieran parado hasta el anochecer, el tiempo después de todo no era algo que a los shinobis les gustara perder, sobre todo cuando su enseñanza les decía 'hazlo rápido y hazlo bien'. Incluso las misiones más largas se hacían de esa manera, para un ninja el éxito de una misión no solo estaba en lograr el propósito de esta, sino también el tiempo que se era empleado. Cada misión completada debía ser reportada por cada miembro del equipo en un informe entregado en la oficina de misiones en el edificio hokage, los equipos que más número de misiones completas tenían y en el menor tiempo posible eran los que subían digamos en categoría de 'adquisición'.

Ellos eran un equipo de combate, por lo que al contrario que el equipo de asuma –inteligencia y recopilación de información- o el de kurenai - seguimiento y captura- serían enviados a misiones con un alto contenido de violencia. La tasa de éxito de esas misiones era la más baja entre las tres, porque, o cumples tu misión o mueres en el intento.

Sakura estaba segura que en ese mundo no existía eso de 'soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra'.

Daba gracias a _dios_ que ella fuera de un mundo donde eso sí existía. Las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de romper después de todo.

* * *

Antes del anochecer se detuvieron de nuevo para montar el camping en medio del bosque. En la Academia uno de los requisitos para aprobar era saber cómo sobrevivir días y días por cuenta propia o en grupo en zonas conocidas o desconocidas. Por esa razón recibieron clases de caza, de pesca, recolección de frutos, les enseñaron a leer el clima para prever tormentas y a observar las posiciones del sol para saber la hora. De hecho, cada año se hacía un simulacro que duraba de uno a dos días, la prueba se hacía en zonas completamente seguras y bajo la vigilancia de profesores.

Aunque por supuesto era tan solo un simulacro, donde se veía realmente lo que uno sabía era en las situaciones reales.

Mientras tazuna se sentó en una roca a descansar kakashi le dio a cada uno una asignación diferente. Naruto se encargaría de asegurar el perímetro, sasuke estaba a cargo del fuego y Sakura tenía que conseguir la cena. Mientras que los tres se dispersaron a cumplir con sus tareas el jounin sacó su libro y apoyó la espalda en un árbol con desinterés, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para mirar lo que estaban haciendo.

Sakura miró alrededor del bosque, entre todos los tipos de árboles que allí se hallaban los más numerosos eran los sauces y los fresnos, árboles que estaban acostumbrados a crecer cerca de un río o ribera. Para localizar el río solo tuvo que fijarse en la dirección del musgo y en las aves que por ahí rondaban. Se sacó los zapatos sin querer mojarlos y caminó por encima del agua. El chakra acumulado en la planta de los pies no alteraba de forma brusca el fluir del río por lo que era el método idóneo para pescar. Sakura recordaba haberlo utilizado una infinidad de veces en su estancia en el hospital, había tenido que curar muchos peces antes de que la dejaran tocar a un ser humano.

Sacando tres senbon en cada mano esperó a encontrar unos del tamaño apropiado y los ensarto de un solo tiro asegurándose de matarlos en el acto, el dolor gratuito no era de su gusto, no al menos en animales. Una vez recogidos vino la peor parte; limpiarlos.

Tendió los seis pescados en el césped y concentrando chakra en su dedo lo uso como cuchillo. Cortó primero las cabezas y los abrió asegurándose de quitarles toda la sangre, sacó las espinas que pudieran ser difíciles de tragar y luego los enjuago con un poco de agua de río. Por último raspó todas las escamas dejándolos completamente lisos.

El proceso le llevó una media hora y para entonces el cielo estaba teñido de rojo. Se levantó envolviendo la comida cuidadosamente en un paño e hizo su camino de vuelta al camping.

O al menos eso intentó.

Tuvo menos de medio segundo para echarse al suelo e evitar un kunai dirigido a su cabeza. Rodó hacia un lado y se levantó. Veinte metros delante de ella una señal de chakra centelló y se movió hacia delante apareciendo al otro lado del río.

"me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a salir" sonrió burlonamente estrechando los ojos "si vas a seguir a alguien al menos disminuye tu sed de sangre _mocoso_ "

El ninja se lanzó hacia ella. Sakura lo vio venir y saltó hacia atrás, el sujeto en cuestión llevaba una capa negra corta y ropas grises, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de ¿gas?

sakura pestañeó lentamente esquivando cada ataque con facilidad, sus memorias del canon eran bastante concisas y se limitaban a las cosas que tenían que ver con su plan. Si eso había ocurrido en el canon o no, bueno, no tenía idea.

Pero, si no lo recordaba… no era importante.

Se agachó y acumulando chakra en sus dos manos hizo un movimiento rápido en forma de cruz. El ninja dio un grito ahogado que fue amortiguado por su máscara y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sakura se puso en pie lentamente mirándolo aburrida.

"tranquilo, solo te he dañado los tendones" sacó un senbon y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos "pero por tu bien será mejor que contestes a mis preguntas"

El hombre hizo un sonido que parecía ser un gruñido y entre medio de las sombras la miró con puro deseo asesino. Sakura lanzó el senbon hacia la mano mano escuchando enseguida el grito estrangulado.

"nos has estado siguiendo desde que dejamos konoha _…"_ vio sus músculos tensarse brevemente y sonrió. "tu objetivo es el constructor de puentes ¿cierto? pensabas cogerme y usarme de rehén como moneda de cambio."

El hombre le dio un resplandor de odio y levantó su única mano útil. Sakura puso los ojos y lanzó un segundo senbon.

"por el protector que usas puedo ver que eres de kirigakure, pero no veo que asunto pueda tener tu aldea con un simple constructor de puentes, al menos… que no sea tu aldea la que te haya dado la orden. Tomaré tu silencio como una afirmación a mis palabras, no te he visto en los libros bingo por lo que debes haber desertado hace poco…que conveniente"

"maldita perra!" el hombre siseo detrás de su máscara intentado sin resultados ponerse en pie.

Sakura sonrió gélidamente "parece que en tu aldea no te enseñaron suficientes modales niño"

El ninja abrió la boca para lanzar lo que probablemente era otro insulto pero su boca no emitió sonido alguno, sus pupilas temblaron y su cuerpo se tambaleó cayendo boca abajo.

"dos minutos…este veneno es muy lento" murmuró la peli rosa para sí misma. Miró el cuerpo caído y luego buscó su pesca la cual había sido lanzada al suelo. Chasqueó la lengua. _'y ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer?'_

Media hora después llegó al camping. La fogata ya estaba encendida y las trampas colocadas. Tazuna bebía medio tumbado, Sasuke estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un tronco, Kakashi leía su icha icha cerca del fuego y Naruto estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando con el ceño fruncido al jounin.

Nada más salir de las zonas de sombra atrajo las miradas hacia ella.

"disculpad la tardanza, he traído la cena"

Hubo un silencio incomodo que siguió a esa oración. Al final Naruto fue el que lo rompió.

"S-Sakura…eso es canibalismo. Sé que eres una sádica pero eso es… _bruto_ , incluso para ti"

Naruto tuvo que saltar para esquivar los dos senbon lanzados en su dirección. la pelirosa dejó caer el cuerpo del ninja renegado y le entregó la bolsa con pescados a Tazuna.

"¿te importaría explicar sakura?" kakashi estaba a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos escaneandola.

"me atacó y lo inmovilice" explicó

Kakashi suspiró "un poco más elaborado estaría bien…"

"¿te atacó?" Naruto se acercó a inspeccionar el cuerpo "¿por qué?"

"para usarme como rehén" se agachó ante el cuerpo y comprobó su pulso. Un poco bajo "tenía la misión de asesinar al constructor de puentes"

El anciano se removió inquieto en su sitió, las manos temblandole ligeramente.

"ya veo…"Kakashi miró de reojo al cliente observando su reacción.

"¿eh? ¿Por qué iban a querer matar al viejo?" Naruto se volvió hacia el hombre nervioso "¿has hecho algo malo?"

Tazuna miró el suelo y entrecerró los ojos. Finalmente negó.

Hubo un silencio pesado.

"niños" kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos "quiero hablar con tazuna-san a solas"

"¿Qué hay de _esto_?" Sasuke le dio un ligero puntapié al cuerpo inmóvil.

"no creo que se despierte" el jounin miró los senbon bañados en un extraño líquido morado "atadlo a un árbol por ahora, e id haciendo la cena"

Mientras kakashi se llevó a tazuna a un lugar apartado entre los árboles los tres se acercaron al fuego a cumplir con la orden dada.

"Naruto, deja de intentar husmear y ayuda" Sakura ensarto uno de los peces en una rama seca y lo clavó en el suelo a ras de las brasas.

"pero quiero saber lo que dicen" el rubio se quejó mirando en la dirección en la que los dos adultos hablaban "desde aquí puedo ver como el viejo suda, debe ser bastante malo…"

"kakashi nos pondrá al corriente después" Sasuke volvió a la hoguera tras atar sin delicadeza alguna al ninja.

Tal y como el pelinegro dijo diez minutos después los dos hombres regresaron. Una vez que estaban sentados alrededor del fuego y con la comida en las manos el constructor comenzó a contar los sucesos que lo habían llevado a ser perseguido y la razón por la que no había podido permitirse pagar por una misión de rango alto. Sakura recordaba un poco de la historia pero no se opuso a refrescar un poco esa información, cuanto más supiera mejor.

Mientras el anciano hablaba los cuatro guardaron silencio y escucharon. La misión de hecho tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en una de rang si las cosas salían mal, no era material que los genin pudieran manejar. El protocolo en ese tipo de situaciones era volver a la aldea o como mínimo llevar al cliente hasta una zona segura, pero no más lejos.

Pero ellos eran el equipo más anti protocolo que existía.

"haber si lo he entendido…ese tipo Gamo o como se llame va detrás de ti porque estás construyendo un puente. Ese puente es bueno para tu gente pero malo para ese tan Gafo…Mmm…"Naruto se agarró la barbilla con una mano y entrecerró los ojos "solo tienes que darle un puñetazo en la cara y problema resuelto"

"muchacho, ese hombre es uno de los más ricos del mundo, no se puede 'darle un puñetazo en la cara' así como así" Tazuna suspiro cansado y se cruzó de piernas "me prometí a mis mismo que terminaría ese puente y así lo haré, es la única manera de salvar mi tierra"

"pero aun así no vas a poder salvar nada si estás muerto" Sasuke le dio un bocado a su pieza de pescado y mantuvo la vista fija en el fuego "ese Gato ya habrá contratado a varios mercenarios y asesinos para matarte, posiblemente estarás muerto antes de llegar a tu país"

El hombre se encogió ante las palabras de Sasuke y dejó caer los hombros.

"no te preocupes viejo, no vamos a abandonarte" Naruto masticó y tragó en seco con rapidez dándole una sonrisa brillante, después se trasladó a mirar a kakashi con un poco de duda "¿verdad?"

El jounin suspiró "Naruto…"

"oh venga sensei, somos fuertes! Oh bueno…usted es fuerte! ¡Podemos hacer esto! Además ¿Qué clase de ninjas seríamos si renunciamos a una misión solo por ser difícil?" El rubio miró a sus dos compañeros pidiéndoles ayuda

"no me gusta decir esto pero el dobe tiene razón" Sasuke ignoró el reclamo que el otro emitió y se cruzó de brazos "además, si los ninjas a los que nos enfrentamos tienen el mismo nivel que ese de ahí no creo que vaya a ser un problema"

Kakashi parpadeo con pereza y miró a la única mujer del grupo.

"hay una planta venenosa que solo crece en el país de las olas, sería una buena adición a mi colección" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por supuesto…"kakashi arrastró las palabras y luego suspiro. Adiós a su plan de un viaje fácil y tranquilo "bien, ya que todos estáis tan decididos, continuaremos con la misión"

Sakura sonrió para sí. _Aquí vamos…_

* * *

 _AN: Un paso más dado, ¿cuales son vuestras opiniones? dejadme saberlas^^_


	8. Arco País de las Olas:Capítulo 5

_AN: Gracias por los comentarios! Muchos mencionais los cambios y quiero ir advirtiendo que muchas, muchas cosas cambiarán._

 _kissshoot- Tus comentarios largos no me molestan, todo lo contrario, ¡me encantan! Gracias por leer esta historia^^ Para contestar a alguna de tus dudas diré que la personalidad de Naruto irá madurando progresivamente, yo no lo llamaría un ooc, simplemento pienso que las circunstancias hacen a una persona, y durante este fic, Naruto pasará por muchas cosas...(te dejo en la intriga verdad?)_

 _pirata- muchas gracias por seguir esta historia^^ espero que este capítulo no te defraude;)_

 _rookiemonster_ _\- Gracias por tu comentario! La escena de kakashi con el Hokage sentí que era necesaria, sobre todo en esta historia. planeo explorar mucho más a fondo el estado psicológico del personaje._

 _Principeencantada- Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y no, Sakura no tiene planeado ir al país de las olas por plantas^^_

 _Pantasia- no caigas en el amor con esta Sakura! te advierto que es una mujer muy cruel. en un futuro puede que quieras matarla ;)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 5_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Dobe, estás haciendo lo contrario a 'actuar con normalidad'" Sasuke se burló

"¡no lo hago!" espetó el rubio lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

Sakura levantó brevemente la vista. Aquel era el tercer día desde el ataque del ninja renegado y la charla con Tazuna en el bosque. El tercero y todavía nada había ocurrido.

Kakashi había sido claro en sus instrucciones cuando habían decidido continuar con la misión. Una de ellas, la más importante, era estar alerta. Alerta no significaba que tenían que montar una fortaleza y lanzar kunais a cualquier señal de movimiento que vieran, que era justamente, lo que el ninja rubio llevaba haciendo desde que reanudaron la marcha esa mañana.

Ignorando la nueva discusión que sus dos compañeros habían comenzado Sakura comenzó a repasar mentalmente los hechos que ella _sabía_ que ocurrían en esa misión. El que más presente tenía era el enfrentamiento con Zabuza momochi, el ninja renegado que portaba una espada tan grande como él mismo. Pero, estaba segura que algo venía antes de eso, algo que no podía recordar.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Si hubiera sabido que iba a reencarnar allí hubiera visto la serie de nuevo. Demonios, en realidad daba gracias a los dioses 'misericordiosos' que la habían proveído de un cerebro y una mente brillante porque de lo contrario dudaba mucho que hubiera sido capaz de recordar que demonios pasaba. Ella había visto la serie en su adolescencia, y eso era hacía mucho tiempo.

Su leve preocupación fue mermada cuando detecto dos señales moviéndose entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino. Estaban no muy lejos y por su estabilidad podía deducir que los esperaban. Miró de reojo a kakashi , este se había desplazado lentamente hacia atrás tomando la retaguardia y su libro mágicamente ya no estaba en sus manos. Sus miradas se encontraron y el peliplata hizo un guiño.

Sakura sonrió de lado. No conocía muy bien el carácter del hombre pero su intuición le decía que era de esos que les gustaba poner a prueba a los demás y observar desde lejos.

 _Muy bien…_

Camino casualmente hasta estar entre los dos niños y carraspeo obteniendo su atención.

"niños, vuestra discusión le está dando dolor de cabeza a Tazuna-san" mientras decía cada palabra la mano que sostenía su sombrilla se movió al mismo tiempo realizando las señales estándar que konoha tenía aprobadas.

El mensaje lo hizo claro y conciso. _Enemigos. Dos.100 metros. Nivel chunnin._

Los códigos eran algo que se enseñaba en la Academia desde principio a fin. Era primordial conocer el código de la aldea, y también, un fastidio.

Los códigos cambiaban constantemente. Durante la tercera guerra llegaron a cambiar hasta tres veces. Aunque era algo obvio, si el enemigo conocía tu lenguaje de batalla por consiguiente conocía como ibas a moverte y como ibas a atacar.

Eso no quitaba que fuera una lectura aburrida. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que Naruto se había quejado cuando lo había hecho comunicarse con ella a través de señales durante una semana. Nunca había deseado tanto un Martini como en aquellos días.

Los dos cambiaron su postura, no era algo notorio pero se podía ver una rigidez que antes no había estado allí. Naruto apretó las correas de su mochila y tragó saliva, Sasuke, por su parte, fue un poco más sutil en su reacción.

"hn, la culpa es del dobe, además como médico supongo que podrás curar un dolor de cabeza ¿no?"

Sakura levantó una ceja, si sasuke uchiha no hubiera sido ninja habría tenido un gran futuro en el mundo del cine.

"Por supuesto" sonrió dulzonamente y miró hacia tras al constructor de puentes que ignoraba todo lo que ocurría "¿Qué le parece Tazuna-san? Tengo unas cuantas hierbas que me gustaría probar…"

Mientras la conversación siguió los tres de ellos se movieron cuidadosamente más cerca del anciano. Naruto, ahora un poco más relajado, mantenía las manos apretadas sobre las correas, listas para pasar a la acción. Una de las cosas que habían hablado durante esos días de espera era la formación que debían ocupar en caso de ataque. La misión y la máxima de esta era proteger al constructor, por ello lo principal era asegurarse de que cada lado estuviera bien cubierto ante cualquier entrante. Lo segundo era entrar en batalla, para ello la creación de clones de Naruto era muy útil, sobre todo para cubrir sus posiciones y al cliente. No habían creado un plan de ataque como tal puesto que no tenían conocimiento ni del número de enemigos ni de su nivel, pero tenían una idea clara de lo que debían hacer, y eso para un ninja, era más que suficiente.

Cuando llegaron a la zona prevista Sakura cerró los ojos levemente. Las dos señales de chakra seguían escondidas, pero no en los arboles si no en el suelo. Por la afluencia del chakra supo que era un jutsu de agua, el elemento agua tenía una características muy peculiares. Más sutiles y menos detectables. Pero el chakra era chakra, y mientras así fuera no habría técnica que Sakura no pudiera detectar.

El ataque sucedió en el momento en el que pasaron el pequeño charco ubicado en mitad del camino. Las señales se intensificaron y de pronto las dos figuras emergieron del suelo y salieron disparadas a atacarlos, más precisamente, al jounin. Sakura no prestó atención alguna a las cadenas que rodearon el cuerpo de su sensei ni al espectáculo sangriento que le siguió, con un férreo control en la cintura de Tazuna saltó lejos del lugar y se puso frente al anciano.

Sasuke había reaccionado segundos después. Agarró por el cuello de la sudadera al rubio y lo arrojó hacia tras. Este hizo un sonido estrangulado y maldijo al pelinegro.

"Naruto clones" la voz de Sakura le ordenó detrás de él sacándolo de su aturdimiento mientras veía que el pelinegro ya estaba en acción.

Con rapidez, sin pensarlo y de manera mecánica, junto las manos realizando los sellos correspondientes. Tal vez porque su chakra estaba en plena ebullición a causa de la adrenalina el número de clones que creó fueron más de los que había pensado. Treinta replicas de él rodearon a Tazuna y Sakura creando una barrera impenetrable. Por mientras Sasuke había utilizado un shuriken y un kunai para atascar la cadena que salía de cada brazo metálico.

Los dos ninjas soltaron maldiciones al verse atascados y miraron de reojo a su objetivo. La mirada en sus rostros reflejaba que no se esperaban encontrar tan buena resistencia. Sasuke utilizo esa pequeña distracción para golpearlos en la cara y hacerlos tambalearse en el sitio. Los dos enemigos desengancharon las cadenas de sus brazos y esquivando al pelinegro se lanzaron hacia la barrera de clones.

Sakura envió una mirada al verdadero Naruto que estaba a su lado frente a Tazuna armado con un kunai. Parecía que iban a tener que luchar después de todo. Cerró su sombrilla y se la entrego al anciano que tenía los ojos y la boca abierta.

"Naruto, tú y sasuke se encargan del de la derecha, que tus clones cubran al cliente" le dijo pasando por su lado y haciendo oídos sordos a sus protestas.

La barrera de clones fue una fácil distracción para los enemigos y un perfecto lugar para mezclarse y atacar. Entre todos esas replicas encontrar al ninja renegado le fue coser y cantar, acumuló chakra en sus piernas y con un aumento considerable de velocidad apareció frente al ninja, su cara al ras de la de este. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa pero sakura no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, agarró con cada mano uno de los brazos y tiró de él hacia ella encajando su rodilla llena de chakra en medio del abdomen. Los ojos del ninja se abrieron desenfocados y soltó un grito, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo inmóvil.

 _Uno menos_ pensó y miró de reojo a sus compañeros. Naruto acababa de darle un puñetazo al enemigo que estaba enganchado completamente en el hilo metálico que Sasuke sostenía.

"bien niños" una voz habló desde detrás de Tazuna y los clones. Kakashi los miró con una sonrisa en su único ojo, las manos en los bolsillos y actitud relajada. Vivito y coleando. "creo que eso es suficiente"

Camino hasta quedar frente al ninja que sasuke mantenía firmemente sujeto y con un movimiento casi imperceptible de mano lo golpeo detrás del cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto miró los restos que se suponía que eran del cuerpo mutilado del jounin y pestañeo varias veces al ver solo troncos "pero…entonces…ahg! ¡y yo que me había preocupado!"

Kakashi rio y le revolvió el pelo "lo siento Naruto"

"tsk, bueno no importa, ¿viste como les pateamos el trasero sensei?" el niño se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con altivez "aunque podría haberme hecho cargo yo solo"

"en tus sueños dobe" Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Su mirada estaba fija en la única mujer del grupo.

El jounin miró también a la pelirosa y levantó una ceja "Sakura?"

La chica detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y los miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Qué haces?"

Sakura parpadeo lentamente. Sus manos seguían metidas debajo de la capa del hombre inconsciente. Ladeo la cabeza ¿no era obvio?

"estoy buscando algo" respondió reanudando la acción.

"sakura, eso es pervertido, si quieres investigar el cuerpo de un hombre puedes hablar conmigo que somos amigos" Naruto no termino de decir aquello y tuvo que agacharse y esquivar los senbon que caían sobre él.

"como medico estoy muy al tanto de la anatomía humana Naruto" le respondió con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si volvía a decir algo parecido "estoy buscando el antídoto al veneno que tenían en sus garras de metal"

Los dos muchachos miraron los brazos metálicos que llevaban los enemigos y vieron que en efecto las garras que sobresalían de los dedos de cada uno estaban bañadas en un líquido de color negruzco.

"¿Cómo sabes que llevan el antídoto encima?"

"¿para qué quieres el antídoto?"

Los dos muchachos se miraron de reojo molestos por haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

"si manejas veneno es necesario que siempre lleves encima el antídoto correspondiente, sobre todo cuanto se utiliza en armas" llegó con la mano a una pequeña bolsa de herramientas que el ninja tenía atada a la cintura y la abrió dando con lo que quería enseguida. Un pequeño frasquito de un líquido transparente y otro de un líquido espeso y carbonado. "y Naruto, sobre tu pregunta, por si no te has dado cuenta tienes una herida en la mano derecha, no te muevas mucho o el veneno se expandirá"

El niño la miró varios segundos fijamente antes de bajar su mirada hacia su mano y ver que efectivamente habían dos hendiduras que goteaban sangre. Palideció e hizo todo lo contrario a lo que la chica le había dicho. Sasuke bufó y apartó la vista del espectáculo que el rubio estaba haciendo, kakashi por su parte vio una oportunidad perfecta para jugar un poco con el niño que por supuesto no desaprovecho.

"oh?"Miró con atención la herida y puso cara pensativa "ya veo…esto es malo…"

Naruto chilló aun más. "no,no,no,no,no! ¡no quiero morir! Sakura, haz algo!"

Sakura puso los ojos y agarró la jeringuilla que acababa de sacar de su botiquín, destapó la aguja y la insertó en el tapón de caucho del frasco, extrajo con cuidado una cantidad media del líquido y luego deslizó lentamente la aguja fuera acercándose al rubio que la miró con temor.

Agarró el brazo que tenía la herida y tanteo suavemente buscando la vena. Introdujo la aguja e inyectó todo el antídoto. Mientras hacía eso tomo una buena mirada de la herida en la mano del chico. Entrecerró los ojos al verla cicatrizar a velocidades insospechadas.

El poder del kyubi era asombroso. No era solo curación avanzada. Era un proceso de autogeneración de células.

 _Si pudiera hacerme con este poder…_ sus ojos brillaron intensamente mirando la herida. Lo quería. Quería ese poder.

"ah!"Naruto se encogió de dolor al sentir su brazo aplastado bajo la mano de su compañera.

Sakura soltó el agarre enseguida maldiciéndose al ver las marcas de mano fuertemente grabadas en la piel de su compañero.

"discúlpame Naruto"

"no importa, me curo rápido ya sabes" el chico le sonrió y se encogió de hombros dándose la vuelta para hablar con Tazuna sobre sus técnicas ninjas.

Sakura no se perdió la mirada que kakashi le dirigió. Lo había sentido tensarse cuando su mirada se había quedado más tiempo de lo habitual en la herida de Naruto y su chakra había enviado señales de advertencia hacia ella. La nota estaba allí y Sakura sabía que no podía volver a cometer un error parecido.

Con rapidez guardó los dos nuevos botes que había adquirido y la jeringa en su mochila y se acercó al constructor de puentes a recuperar su sombrilla. No iba a poder moverse con libertad hasta que kakashi estuviera fuera de juego. Sonrió. No podía esperar a que Momochi se dignara a aparecer.

* * *

El viaje prosiguió tal y como habían planeado. Con el último ataque parecía que Naruto y Sasuke estaban más conscientes de la situación y habían tomado una actitud diferente frente a la misión, sus peleas habían disminuidos y muchas veces Sakura los encontró hablando bajo entre ellos o simplemente mirándose las espaldas.

Un día y medio de camino más tarde llegaron a la costa donde los esperaba un pequeño bote de mercancía que los transportaría ilegalmente al país de las olas. Tazuna les había dicho varias veces durante la mañana que trataran de no hacer ningún ruido. Podían utilizar la niebla para pasar desapercibidos pero en esas aguas silenciosas los sonidos viajaban más rápido y los guardias se darían cuenta enseguida de su presencia.

El viaje en barco fue lento y vigilante. Sakura se había sentado al lado del barquero por indicación de kakashi, así podrían evitar cualquier señal que estuviera cerca y tomar las rutas más seguras. El puente apareció ante ellos poco después de comenzar el viaje, Sakura tuvo que confesar que para ser una construcción hecha con poco presupuesto era una magnífica obra arquitectónica. Grande y rígida. Mirarla daba una sensación de seguridad. Mientras Naruto alababa el puente la pelirosa rememoró las construcciones de su antigua vida, grandes y de extrañas formas, 'arte contemporáneo' como lo solía llamar su mano derecha. Sakura había sido una mujer moderna pero ni por esa razón había cambiado su gusto por las cosas antiguas, para ella una casa construida con piedra y madera era mil veces mejor que una de acero y metal.

Su madre, su _primera_ madre, había sido una mujer culta e inteligente y antes de decidir marcharse se había esmerado en que su única hija también lo fuera. Gabriella había recibido clases de piano y violín, había tenido profesores que le habían enseñado lenguas como el español, francés, latín, inglés, había estudiado geometría, matemáticas, química, política, arte y por encima de todo historia. Todos los recuerdos que conservaba de su madre eran de verla sosteniendo una vara y agitándola frente a ella mientras le tomaba la lección.

Sakura no guardaba ningún rencor en su contra. Ella era quien era por esa razón.

 _No hay buenos, no hay malos. Solo hay circunstancias_

El viaje continuo en silencio hasta que llegaron a un conjunto de túneles, Tazuna les habló en silencio sobre como en algún momento de su juventud esos túneles habían estado repletos de barcos y góndolas cargados de mercancías y que con el tiempo, desde la llegada al poder de gatoh, fueron cada vez menos los que se atrevían a hacer el camino por agua pues los mercenarios y bandidos que el millonario tenía contratado impedían que cualquier suministro entrara y saliera del país.

Sakura había fruncido el ceño en desagrado. Ese método se había utilizado cientos de veces a lo largo de la historia y nunca había dado buenos resultados. Los monopolios comerciales eran una burda manera de ganar dinero fácil. Europa había sido fan de este método durante la época colonial, todas las riquezas y productos que las colonias tenían fueron llevados a las arcas europeas. Las políticas de prohibición de comercio con otros países y entre ellas mismas solo agravaron la situación.

Visto en una escala pequeña, era lo mismo que ocurría en el país de las olas.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando la barca se detuvo en un porche de madera que sobresalía de cada casa, utilizado seguramente como muelle. Los cinco desembarcaron y prosiguieron su camino tras despedirse del barquero.

Sakura había tomado muy en cuenta el cambio de clima que habían presenciado. La niebla espesa y salina que había cubierto la mayor parte del mar había desaparecido siendo remplazado por un brillante sol.

 _Clima extraño_

Tras dejar atrás los muelles y las pocas casas construidas por allí el bosque los saludó. Naruto que durante el viaje en barco se había reprimido a sí mismo de hablar comenzó a hacerle preguntas al anciano sobre su familia, algo habitual que el rubio hacia. Sakura lo había oído muchas veces hablarse a sí mismo y decir en voz alta cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la mente, para el resto de las personas podía ser molesto e incluso una falta de respeto pero Sakura sabía muy bien que era la forma que el niño tenía para no sentirse solo. Rellenar el silencio.

Intencional o no, sus preguntas hicieron que el anciano les contara sobre su nieto y su padre no biológico. Por muy _trágica_ y _enternecedora_ que fuera la historia Sakura tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

El ataque de zabuza ocurriría de un momento a otro y sus recuerdos sobre eso eran borrosos y tenían poca credibilidad. Sabía que la lucha iba a dejar agotado a kakashi y que Zabuza se retiraría a recobrar fuerzas para atacarlos nuevamente, pero aparte de eso ignoraba todo lo que había ocurrido en el canon. Si improvisaba cabía la posibilidad que las cosas cambiaran y salieran mal, pero si no hacía nada podía darse el mismo resultado. En resumidas cuentas, Sakura estaba en un punto muerto.

No hubo pasado ni siquiera media hora de camino cuando Sakura las sintió. Dos señales que se movían a gran velocidad y silenciosamente.

"están aquí" informó en voz baja sin dejar de mirar al frente, les conseguiría más tiempo el que ellos pensaran que su presencia todavía era inadvertida.

"detalles" ordenó el jounin moviéndose cerca de Tazuna y enviándoles una mirada a los dos niños para que hicieran lo mismo.

"Dos. Uno nivel chunnin, otro nivel jonin. Se mueven por el noroeste, estarán aquí en menos de diez minutos"

"nuestra misión es proteger a Tazuna-san, no entréis en batalla a menos que yo os lo ordene" el tono utilizado no dio pie a protestas, aun así Naruto no pudo evitar la mirada de decepción y el murmullo bajo.

Los minutos que siguieron fueron tensos y silenciosos, el único ruido que se escuchaba eran el de los pies de Tazuna y el de las hojas de los arboles meciéndose con el viento, los cuatro habían tomado cada lado del cliente, Naruto por delante, Sasuke y Sakura flanqueándolo y Kakashi como siempre guardaba la retaguardia.

 _Objetivo nivel jounin a las seis en punto. Segundo objetivo ha retrocedido._ Sakura dio su informe rápido utilizando el código de pies. Era parecido al código Morse antiguo en funcionamiento, solo había que pensar que las plantas de los pies eran un telégrafo.

Un minuto después de su mensaje la señal de chakra aumento y se desplegó. Sakura no esperó a que kakashi lo ordenara, se agachó y se llevó con ella a Tazuna. Naruto y Sasuke copiaron el movimiento por inercia. Por encima de sus cabezas una gran espada de metal cortó el aire y se clavó en la madera de un árbol, segundos después un hombre apareció de pie sobre ella.

Kakashi ya estaba delante de ellos, sereno y con una mirada tranquila. Su chakra, por el contrario, aullaba. Sakura se había preguntado muchas veces como había sido ese hombre en sus días de anbu si incluso el mismo hokage había tenido que verse obligado a sacarlo de allí. La respuesta quizás ya no le interesaba tanto conocerla. Había algo frío y peligroso en su chakra, un aviso de muerte y mucho, mucho dolor. Casi que se alegraba de no estar en el extremo receptor de su furia, tenerlo como enemigo no sería una experiencia agradable.

"vaya, vaya, si es Zabuza momochi el ninja desterrado de la aldea de la Niebla" Kakashi dijo con un falso tono sorprendido

" _kakashi del sharingan_ " dijo a su vez Zabuza enviando una mirada rápido por encima de cada uno de ellos "lo siento, pero debo tomar la vida del viejo"

Kakashi endureció su rostro. La lucha era inevitable. Tomó su banda y la levantó dejando al descubierto un ojo tan rojo como la sangre.

"Proteged al cliente" ordenó

Los tres obedecieron formando un triangulo alrededor del anciano. Naruto y Sasuke, cada uno por distintas razones, seguían observando la espalda del jounin. Sakura frunció el ceño desde su posición y envió una mirada hacia los arboles entre los cuales se ocultaba la segunda señal. Sintió su agitación y supuso que había sido descubierta en su pequeña observación. Sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Pudo sentirla dudar y tras varios segundos volvió a calmarse.

"¿sharingan?, hey teme, ¿no era que eso solo lo tenía tu clan?" Naruto le susurró al pelinegro sin apartar la vista del enemigo. Este no respondió, el mismo se estaba haciendo esa misma pregunta.

"es un honor enfrentarme a ti, la Niebla siempre te ha tenido en alta estima" lo que se traducía a 'todos queremos matarte'. Sakura envió una mirada a su profesor, ya podría dejar de hacerse enemigos. "el libro bingo de la niebla tiene una amplia información sobre ti, el hombre que ha copiado más de mil jutsus, _kakashi el ninja que Copia"_

"eso suena realmente cool" murmuró Naruto con admiración.

"pero suficiente de charla" Zabuza se puso de cuclillas sobre la espada mirándolos "debo matar al viejo ahora"

Sakura frunció el ceño en cuanto la niebla comenzó a levantarse, por el chakra que desprendía no se trataba de un simple fenómeno natural. Zabuza cambió de posición y en un instante desapareció y apareció de pie sobre el río. Sus ojos fijos en ellos mientras realizaban su técnica de ocultación y se fundía con la niebla.

"¡ha desaparecido!"Naruto exclamó mirando alerta hacia todos los lados.

"se ha ocultado" lo corrigió Sakura sintiendo la señal moverse lentamente alrededor de ellos, como un cazador observando a la presa.

"¿Quién es?" Sasuke le preguntó al jounin o más bien exigió, en esas situaciones el pelinegro acababa con el poco tacto que tenía.

"Zabuza momochi, ex líder de la unidad de asesinato de Niebla, fue desterrado tras su intento de asesinato contra el mizukage. Es un maestro de la técnica de asesinato silencioso, estaréis muertos antes de daros cuenta"

 _Gracias Kakashi, eso fue muy alentador_ pensó Sakura sintiendo como Naruto palidecía y miraba con aún más nerviosismo.

Para rematar la situación el enemigo comenzó con su plan de intimidación quirúrgica. Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, la niebla estaba bañada en chakra y dificultaba en cierta medida la detección del objetivo, pero este tampoco estaba siendo muy riguroso. Su chakra desprendía una clara intención asesina. Algo como eso era difícil pasar por alto.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor vagamente. Su ojo izquierdo brillando entre la oscuridad de la niebla. Entrecerró los ojos y después la soltó.

Intención asesina.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia el jounin levantando una ceja con incredulidad. Mientras que el impulso de chakra había alejado la niebla de ellos también les había permitido sentir todo más nítidamente. El chakra frío y asesino chocando contra otro chakra igual de frío y asesino. Sakura hizo una mueca, era como si los dos _adultos_ estuvieran en una especie de competición de 'haber quien tiene la intención asesina más fuerte'.

Echó una mirada al grupo y gruñó. Tal y como esperaba estaban paralizados. Naruto parecía perdido, el choque de chakras lo había aturdido, pero desde luego no estaba como Sasuke. El pelinegro temblaba fuertemente, su respiración era agitada y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. _Pánico_ fue la palabra que mejor describía su estado.

Sakura maldijo en silencio y juntó chakra en su dedo índice, antes de que el niño pudiera hacer un solo movimiento lo clavó en medio de su esternón. Aquel era un punto al que llamaban el mar de tranquilidad o simplemente cv 17 y el cual los médicos utilizaban mucho en terapias y para pacientes nerviosos. Era un punto de presión que debido a su ubicación influía en todas las funciones del cuerpo, para bien y para mal. Pulsado con la incorrecta cantidad de chakra podría dañar gravemente las funciones cerebrales o incluso el funcionamiento de algunos órganos.

Sakura se aseguró de hacerlo bien y durante el tiempo suficiente para enviar una pequeña cantidad de su chakra al punto y bloquearlo durante unas milésimas de segundo.

Sasuke se sacudió y parpadeo rápidamente, la miró confundido y se tocó la zona pulsada con la mano. La pelirosa le hizo un gesto de 'explicaciones después' y se apresuró a repetir el mismo proceso con Naruto y Tazuna.

"bien hecho Sakura" kakashi le dijo desde su posición "no os preocupéis, no dejare que nadie de mi equipo muera"

Sakura consiguió el significado detrás de esas palabras. Había un _no esta vez_ fuertemente amarrado. Por un lado era enternecedor que el hombre estuviera más que dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos, pero por otro lado Sakura se encontró deseando con que no fuera así. No necesitaba esa clase de lazos, más bien, no los quería. Los lazos traían responsabilidades, y Sakura no era una hermanita de la caridad.

 _Necesito un Martini_

"me pregunto si podrás mantener esa promesa" la voz de Zabuza sonó cerca de ellos, demasiado cerca.

Sakura tuvo tiempo para empujar al constructor de puentes fuera del camino y saltar a su vez tomando distancia del ninja que acababa de aparecer detrás de ellos. El que sintiera el chakra no significaba que pudiera igualar la velocidad de un jounin en pleno movimiento, mucho menos si tenía que asegurarse de mantener al anciano con vida.

 _Debo mejorar eso_ se dijo así misma mientras tomaba posición frente a Tazuna. Al mismo tiempo kakashi había saltado con despliegue de velocidad y había apuñalado al hombre con un kunai apuntando a los órganos vitales.

Pero a juzgar por el número de señales que sakura estaba sintiendo ese no era el Zabuza real. Vio el agua caer y frunció el ceño.

"sensei ¡detrás!" Naruto gritó alarmado al ver al ninja aparecer tras su profesor.

Zabuza agitó su gran espada cortando en dos al jounin, no hubo vacilación en ninguno de sus movimientos, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la caza. Pero no fue carne lo que cortó, sus ojos se achicaron al ver cómo el cuerpo de su oponente se transformaba en agua. Al darse cuenta de su error tensó los músculos listo para moverse, su acción no pudo ser cumplida. El filo de un kunai le rozó la garganta amenazante.

"es el fin"

Zubuza miró hacia atrás, su sonrisa cubierta por las vendas que ocultaban parte de su rostro. Rio oscuramente y entrecerró los ojos con diversión.

"sensei ¡ese es un clon!" Sakura le advirtió.

Detrás de kakashi apareció el real Zabuza blandiendo su espada. Kakashi había cortado sin dudarlo el cuello del clon y se había dado la vuelta a tiempo para esquivar la espada que cortó el aire por encima de su cabeza. Torció su cuerpo y envió una patada hacia las piernas del ninja niebla que sin dudarlo saltó y clavó su espada en el suelo dándose impulso con esta y lanzando su propia patada al ninja copia.

La fuerza del golpe lanzó a Kakashi hacia el lago. Zabuza hizo un primer intento de seguirlo tras sacar la espada del suelo pero luego miró el suelo repleto de makibishi, soltó un bufido y desapareció. Kakashi emergió del agua pero Zabuza ya estaba en movimiento.

Sakura observó con una tranquila incredulidad como el ninja niebla atrapaba a kakashi en una prisión de agua. Eso…no se lo esperaba. Había pensado que todo estaba dentro de los planes del jounin pero al parecer no había sido el caso, eso la confundió. Estaba segura que en cuestión de fuerza y habilidad kakashi era bastante superior a Zabuza, pero durante la pelea no había sido de esa manera, incluso con el sharingan activado la lucha había acabado así.

Algo allí no le cuadraba y tenía intención de averiguarlo en cuanto salieran de esa molesta situación. Tenía que priorizar.

Mientras su mente daba vueltas Zabuza había creado un clon y por la mirada en los ojos de este estaba claro que su orden era la de eliminarlos.

 _Genial_ pensó con falso entusiasmo.

Kakashi dio rápidamente la orden de correr, y aunque Sakura estaba muy tentada de hacer eso sabía que no serviría de nada. La segunda señal seguía por allí, observándolos, lista para moverse si ellos hacían justamente eso.

"niños" los llamó suavemente. Con Kakashi atrapado el único adulto que quedaba era ella, sin contar con Tazuna, pero este estaba demasiado aterrado como para servir de figura de apoyo.

Los dos la miraron, Sasuke había permanecido rígido y en guardia, seguramente su línea de pensamiento había coincidido con la de ella, Naruto por otra parte temblaba asustado.

"nuestra única esperanza es lograr sacar a kakashi-sensei de esa jaula" les dijo sin andarse por las ramas pero con un tono tranquilo "para empezar necesitamos asegurar la seguridad de Tazuna-san para poder movernos con facilidad, Naruto ¿pueden tus clones hacer eso verdad?, lo segundo es distraer al clon lo suficiente como para poder avanzar hasta el original"

Los dos la miraron sorprendidos y atentos, sus chakras lentamente entrando en calma.

"¿Qué propones?" Sasuke inquirió, los ojos volando de ella al clon.

"hm…Naruto" lo llamó recibiendo los ojos azules brillantes intrigados del niño "piensa en un plan para sacar a kakashi-sensei de ahí"

El rubio se la quedó mirando largamente antes de que su cerebro lograra descodificar las palabras. Su reacción fue bastante memorable

"¿q-q-q-q-q-que?"

"piensa en un plan" volvió a decir ella mirándolo con una sonrisa atemorizante "ra-pi-do"

Naruto rompió a sudar alejándose de ella unos centímetros. Sakura sonrió para sí. Su objetivo había sido conseguido. La tensión se había esfumado.

"voy a cortaros la charla ahora" el real Zabuza habló y dicho eso el clon se lanzó hacia ellos.

Sakura volvió la vista hacia él, la diversión esfumándose de su rostro. En un movimiento rápido tiró su mochila y la sombrilla al suelo. "os conseguiré unos minutos"

Se lanzó a su vez interceptando al clon antes de que llegara a tocar a alguno de ellos. Su primera pelea real y con un jounin. En otra situación le gustaría haber reído. Su puño llenó de chakra chocó contra el metal de la Kubikiri bocho produciendo una ola de impacto que hizo retroceder al ninja niebla. Una mirada sorprendida cruzo su rostro unos segundos antes de mirarla, esta vez realmente _mirarla_.

Zabuza clon se trasladó con rapidez a su espalda enviando un corte diagonal hacia su cabeza pero Sakura ya lo había sentido y se había agachado lanzando dos senbon hacia la hendidura del cuello. El jounin giró su cuerpo esquivando las agujas y volvió a lanzar otro corte esta vez de arriba abajo. Sakura dio dos volteretas hacia atrás esquivando la hoja de metal que se clavó en el suelo provocando una grieta.

Los dos se observaron fijamente. El clon terminó por reír.

"parece que podré divertirme un poco contigo"

Sakura sonrió a su vez "que coincidencia, iba a decir lo mismo"

Sakura fue la primera en moverse, concentró grandes cantidades de chakra en las piernas y desapareció. Zabuza clon saltó hacia atrás en cuanto apareció sobre él con una pierna en alto y la dejó caer en forma de hacha sobre el suelo. En medio del golpe Sakura tuvo el ínfimo pensamiento de que tal vez había exagerado un poco. En el momento en el que su talón impacto el suelo y el chakra se extendió por la tierra un enorme cráter se formó a su alrededor llegando a derribar varios árboles.

Lamentablemente Sakura no tuvo el tiempo para contemplar su magnífica obra, esquivó la espada que el clon le lanzó a modo de tirachinas pero lamentablemente no tuvo la misma suerte con un puño que aterrizó en su estomago. Sakura hizo una mueca. Había tenido solo unos segundos para enviar chakra a su estomago pero de no haber sido así sus costillas habrían sido pulverizadas.

Cogió el brazo con sus dos manos y dándose impulso con este subió sus piernas y atrapó la cabeza del ninja en una llave. Llevó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante y obligó al clon a caer. Hizo caso ajeno a las exclamaciones que le llegaron y se centró en mantener el brazo del hombre bien agarrado al mismo tiempo que pulsaba su cuerpo hacia abajo. La tarea no era nada fácil. No por algo ese hombre era capaz de llevar esa tremenda espada como si de un cuchillo de plástico de tratara. Sus músculos eran de acero puro, no había una sola fibra que no estuviera trabajada.

Pero Sakura no tenía intención de estar así mucho tiempo. Su plan debía ser llevado a cabo.

Por cosas del destino en ese preciso momento Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a moverse. Naruto creó una treintena de clones de los cuales veinte se pusieron alrededor de Tazuna. El resto de clones siguieron a Naruto que corrió hacia Zabuza real.

Zabuza clon también lo sintió y sus músculos se tensaron listos para atacar. Sakura se mordió el labio, todas sus fuerzas estaban siendo utilizadas en mantener a ese hombre abajo. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara con el ninja niebla y en un susurró bajo dijo:

" _mei terumi_ "

El clon dejó de hacer fuerza como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Su mirada confusa y a la vez consciente. Tardo uno segundos en recomponerse y en estrechar los ojos con fiereza, una que no había demostrado en ningún momento antes.

"¿Cómo sabes tú ese nombre?" exigió amenazante pero manteniendo el tono bajo casi inaudible.

Sakura sonrió "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, sobre todo de ese falso Mizukage al cual trataste de matar"

Zabuza la miró con incredulidad "¿Cómo-?"

"se muchas cosas" lo cortó antes de que terminara "pero de eso hablaremos luego. Por ahora cada uno tenemos papeles que cumplir"

El clon entrecerró los ojos. Sus manos tensas estaban preparadas para romperle el cuello sin embargo no las movió. Más bien, no podía moverlas. Lamentablemente había pescado el anzuelo, su interés había sido despertado. Fuera cierto o no, la información que ella tenía era algo que solo unos pocos pertenecientes a la rebelión sabían. ¿Cómo una simple genin de konoha podía saber eso? Al menos…que no fuera una simple genin de konoha.

Mientras ambos estaban en su pequeña charla, Naruto y Sasuke se las habían arreglado para atacar desde lejos al Zabuza real, Sasuke con sus proyectiles de fuego y Naruto con shuriken. El zabuza real había bloqueado todos fácilmente con su espada. Naruto entonces había recordado la prueba de las campanas y le había susurrado su plan al pelinegro mientras sus clones eran derrotados. Transformarse a sí mismo en arma y atacar por la espalda. Naruto no era muy bueno en términos de manejo de armas pero Sasuke era un experto.

Los dos habían seguido el plan aprovechando los minutos que Sakura les estaba concediendo. Naruto creó más clones y al mismo tiempo se transformó en un fuma shuriken el cual ordenó a un clon que guardara en su mochila mientras fingía ser el verdadero. Sasuke solo tuvo que usar la distracción que los clones le proporcionaban para lanzar su propio fuma shuriken a Zabuza y esperar que este lo cogiera con una mano, tras eso el naruto falso le lanzó el fuma shuriken que guardaba en su mochila y este lo lanzaba a su vez al ninja niebla. Como los dos habían esperado el hombre lo esquivó saltando y en ese preciso momento Naruto deshizo la transformación armado con un kunai que dirigió hacia el brazo que mantenía la jaula de kakashi.

El plan, fue un éxito.

Con una explosión de chakra Kakashi emergió de la prisión de agua. Intención asesina pura y dura. La mirada en sus ojos envió una ola de miedo a Zabuza, el cazador y la presa habían invertido papeles drásticamente.

Sakura vio la escena y suspiró. Miró el clon y lo encontró analizandola. Casi se rio.

"creo que es el momento, tu yo real necesitará todo el chakra que pueda para luchar contra ese hombre. Si quieres hablar envía al chico que tienes escondido a buscarme"

Sacó un senbon y bajo la atenta mirada del hombre se lo clavó en el cuello. Se puso en pie justo para ver dos dragones chocar y una ola de agua echarsele encima.

Los clones de naruto seguían protegiendo a Tazuna por lo que antes de permanecer más tiempo ahí mojándose saltó hacia el árbol más cercano y se sentó a esperar. Tal y como había esperado, el poder del sharingan anuló la capacidad racional de Zabuza. Si uno no conocía las habilidades del dojutsu su uso se podría fácilmente confundir con un poder clarividente. Pero en realidad, solo kakashi era conocido por utilizarlo de esa forma. Los uchihas se habrían muerto de humillación si hubieran visto que alguien ajeno al clan uchiha era de hecho mucho más habilidoso con este que ellos mismos.

 _Oh espera_ , estaban casi todos muertos ya.

Sakura contempló la lucha y se alegró de haber tomado ese sitio. El siguiente jutsu de agua que kakashi realizó movió bastantes litros de agua.

El cuerpo de Zabuza fue arrojado contra un árbol por la masa de agua y se quedó allí inmóvil. Sakura sonrió al sentir la segunda señal moverse con rapidez y desde su posición vio como un par de senbon silbaron a través del aire y se clavaron sin piedad en el cuello expuesto del ninja niebla.

 _Auch_ …

Sakura bajó del árbol e ignorando la entrada del no cazador recogió sus cosas que habían sido arrastradas por el agua. Tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse todas sus pertenecías empapadas. Cuando se acercó al grupo el chico ya había desaparecido llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Zabuza y dejando atrás a un muy cabreado jinchuriki.

"cosas así pasan en la vida de un ninja, si no te gusta, arréglalo la próxima vez" escuchó decir a kakashi en tono duro. Una riña leve al comportamiento infantil del rubio.

 _A nadie le agrada ser débil._

El jounin se acercó a ella enviándole una mirada que Sakura tradujo por 'tenemos que hablar', asintió levemente pero por dentro recitó la maldición más fuerte que conocía en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber. Si el ex anbu sospechaba de ella le sería muy difícil avanzar según su plan.

"la misión aún no ha terminado. Tenemos que llevar a Tazuna-san a su casa" les dijo llevándolos de nuevo al enfoque inicial. Con la pelea que acaban de tener era fácil olvidarse.

Kakashi dio el primer paso para reanudar la marcha pero se detuvo tambaleándose. Sakura abrió los brazos y lo alcanzó a coger antes de que cayera. Con el peso muerto sobre ella suspiró.

 _Mocoso imprudente._

* * *

 _AN: 'El hombre no puede obtener nada sin antes dar algo a cambio, para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse'_

 _Según la Ley de la alquimia sobre equivalencia de intercambio, a cambio de un capítulo, merezco un comentario.^^_


	9. Arco País de las Olas:Capítulo 6

_AN: ¡Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! Me alegra de que este prototipo de anti-hero- Sakura les guste a tantas personas, no pensé que tendría tan buena acogida. También quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografía (si encontráis alguna), reviso cada capítulo tres veces antes de publicarlo y aun así se me pasan palabras o el corrector las corrige automáticamente y no me doy cuenta, lo siento sinceramente por ello -.-"_

* * *

.

.

 _Capítulo 6_

.

.

* * *

Sakura se quedó mirando al hombre dormido. Su respiración era regular, no tenía heridas internas, tampoco ningún hueso roto o musculo dañado, y su sistema de chakra estaba poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad.

Habían llegado a casa de Tazuna pocos minutos después de que kakashi se desmayara. Tsunami, la hija del constructor de puentes, los había recibido con los ojos llorosos, seguramente ella también había pensado que su padre tenía pocas o ninguna posibilidad de regresar de su viaje, no al menos de una pieza. El reencuentro tuvo que ser pospuesto para luego y la amable mujer fue rápida en organizarles habitaciones donde pudieran dejar sus cosas y pasar la noche.

Con ayuda de unos cuantos clones habían transportando el cuerpo de kakashi hacia el cuarto y lo habían tumbado encima de un futon. Sakura había pedido un poco de privacidad y tras acordar con los dos chicos que les daría un informe cuando terminara la dejaron sola con el jounin.

' _y ahora… ¿Qué hago contigo?'_ Sakura ladeó la cabeza, mechones de sus cabellos cortos cayéndole grácilmente sobre la cara.

Con cuidado le retiro el chaleco verde manteniendo un ojo en sus manos. En su estadía en el hospital una de las cosas que los médicos más le habían insistido era que nunca, _nunca,_ se debía tocar el cuerpo de un ninja sin haberse asegurado antes de que este no se podía mover. Un buen número de nin médicos habían terminado con huesos rotos por olvidarse de eso.

Juntando chakra en su mano izquierda la puso lentamente sobre el pecho. La mayoría de nin médicos no utilizaban el chakra para diagnosticar pacientes, aunque el método era muy efectivo se necesitaba un total control y unas capacidades sensoriales perfectas, la teoría en si era simple, enviar ondas de chakra por el cuerpo del paciente, hacerlas rebotas y recogerlas. Sakura había tenido que probar su autenticidad en esa área antes de que los médicos confiaran en sus diagnósticos. Le había costado muchos años.

A medida que el chakra viajó por el cuerpo del ninja su ceja se movió y una ola de frustración e ira recorrió su cuerpo. Ese hombre…estúpido! mil veces estúpido! ¿Cómo se le ocurría luchar en el estado en el que estaba? Mejor dicho ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer una misión en ese estado?

Sakura se obligó a sí misma a calmarse. La información que le llegaba no era buena. Agotamiento. Pero no un simple agotamiento por falta de chakra. Músculos, nervios, tendones…todos ellos habían sido llevados más allá de sus límites, sin descanso, día tras día.

Sakura observó la cara relajada del hombre. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía como correspondía? Durante la misión no lo había visto pegar ojo, ni siquiera cuando los turnos de guardia no le correspondían. Había pensado que se trataba de una paranoia parecida a la suya, pero por lo que veía se trataba de algo mucho más profundo.

' _tendré que mirar su historial médico cuando volvamos_ ' pensó ausente levantándose y llegando hasta su mochila.

Sacó su botiquín médico y extrajo uno de los venenos que había traído con ella de su almacén. Lo ideal habría sido suministrarlo por vía oral pero corría el riesgo de que el jounin lo notara cuando se despertara.

Con la jeringuilla que aún no había utilizado tomó una pequeña cantidad del frasquito de vidrio y lo volvió a guardar en el botiquín. Se acercó al peli plata y se agachó al lado de su cabeza manteniendo cuanta distancia pudiera de sus brazos. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado dándose mejor acceso al cuello y subió el dobladillo de la máscara revelando la piel. Puso la aguja en posición y su mundo giró.

Sakura tuvo que tomarse varios segundos para procesar lo que había ocurrido. Un cuerpo alzándose sobre ella amenazante y una mano en su garganta. Su primer impuso fue el de sacar varios senbon y clavarlos en su enemigo, su segundo impulso fue un poco más inteligente. Tenía que pensar, tenía...

La mano en su garganta se apretó. De acuerdo, tal vez era mejor actuar primero.

Relajó su cuerpo y le dio un primer vistazo a hombre. Kakashi tenía su único ojo visible desenfocado, líneas de cansancio dibujándose debajo de este. No estaba consciente, eso era un problema. Ninjas inconscientes eran los peores, sus instintos asesinos se duplicaban y no escatimaban a la hora de decidir si el que tenían en frente era un amigo o enemigo.

Sakura probó a levantar un brazo y enseguida la mano que sostenía su garganta se tenso. Lo bajó lentamente y se quedó quieta.

' _okay…nada de movimientos leves ni bruscos, tampoco puedo llamar a los niños, hm…hilos de chakra tendrá que ser'_

Manteniendo los ojos fijos en la cara del jounin comenzó a tejer sus hilos poco a poco llevándolos hasta donde la jeringuilla había sido lanzada. Una vez que la tuvo bien agarrada movió sus dedos suavemente controlando el chakra que emanaba de ellos y haciéndolos serpentear por detrás de kakashi. Colocó la aguja en el punto del cuello e hizo una pausa, a continuación llevó el dedo índice hacia abajo viendo como la aguja seguía el movimiento y se enterraba en el cuello del ex anbu.

La mano que apretaba su garganta se cerró fuertemente robándole el aire y tras unos interminables segundos la soltó. Sakura hizo una mueca al sentir el peso del cuerpo caer sobre ella y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

Ella definitivamente no quería tener a kakashi de enemigo.

Con cuidado se movió de debajo del ninja y lo volvió a colocar en el futón tapándolo con las mantas. Se puso en pie y guardó la jeringuilla en su botiquín después de limpiarla correctamente con alcohol. Echó abajó las persianas y dándole una última mirada al hombre salió de la habitación.

Fuera no le sorprendió encontrarse con Sasuke apoyado de brazos cruzados de manera ocasional contra la pared cerca de la escalera. Una vez que estuvo frente a él la miró y lo vio fruncir el ceño.

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el cuello?"

Se tocó la zona distraídamente. Debía haber supuesto que le dejaría marca. Se encogió de hombros y contestó "un resultado de mi imprudencia"

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde dormía kakashi, se hizo una idea. La miró y sacudió la cabeza.

"los demás están esperando abajo" dijo abandonando su posición y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Sakura lo siguió. Los dos llegaron al comedor donde Naruto y Tazuna esperaban sentados en el suelo cerca de la mesa de madera. Nada más verlos Naruto se puso en pie mirándola impaciente.

"Está bien" le aseguró antes de que el chico dijera nada "sufre de agotamiento de chakra. El uso prolongado del sharingan somete al cuerpo a un esfuerzo excesivo, no podrá moverse plenamente hasta dentro de una semana"

El niño suspiró aliviado.

"sharingan" Sasuke susurró, una expresión de dolor poco común en él "¿cómo…?"

La pregunto quedó inconcluso pero no era difícil averiguar el resto. _'¿Cómo tiene él el sharingan?'_

"Un trasplante" le contestó ella en voz baja. Asuntos del clan uchiha eran después de todo un tema delicado, ni siquiera en Konoha estaba bien visto hablar de ello "el sharingan al igual que el byakugan son dojutsus trasplantables, según las leyes de Konoha pueden ser pasados a una persona fuera del clan por dos razones, una, por decisión propia, o dos, por botín de guerra"

Lo último técnicamente era cierto. Había una ley que estipulaba que en caso de deserción el ninja quedaba excluido de los privilegios de su clan, por lo tanto lo que se hacía con él estaba fuera de jurisdicción, sin embargo, eso nunca antes había ocurrido hasta el caso de Uchiha Itachi, y este ni siquiera había desertado porque su corazón lo deseara, así que en realidad era muy difícil saber si los clanes cederían tan fácilmente a lo que ellos llamaban su 'más alto y noble' orgullo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Sakura lo miró de reojo antes de voltear la vista hacia la ventana y ladear la cabeza.

"¿y ahora que haremos?" Naruto se cruzó de brazos "Zabuza está muerto…el anciano está en casa…kakashi-sensei está dormido…"

Sakura sonrió "¿quieres dormir también?"

El rubio se puso rígido y negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

"que Zabuza esté muerto no significa que la amenaza haya desaparecido. Gato puede volver a enviar más asesinos" dijo Sasuke

"puedo poner clones a vigilar" Naruto ofreció bostezando.

"hn" Sasuke sonrió burlonamente

"¡¿Qué quiere decir 'hn' teme?!"

"hn"

"ahg! Te voy a…"

"niños" la peli rosa los interrumpió antes de que comenzaran otra de sus largas discusiones "voy a salir, estaré de vuelta en unas horas, no me esperéis para cenar"

Los dos la miraron, cada uno una expresión diferente

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntaron a la vez, uno con sospecha, otro con preocupación.

Sakura sonrió divertida. "a dar una vuelta"

"¿A dónde?" el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos intentando ver a través de sus intenciones.

"Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos"

"¿para qué?" Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

Sakura lo miró analíticamente. Tal y como había temido el uchiha era perspicaz, _demasiado_ para su gusto. Ella sabía que más adelante el chico sería uno de sus principales aliados, su experiencia de vida y su naturaleza eran mucho más parecidas a las de ella que las de Naruto, no sería difícil para él entender sus propósitos y razones. Pero todavía no era el momento. El niño aun caminaba por un sendero muy distinto al de ella.

Sonrió. "fines académicos por supuesto, lo dije antes, hay una planta que tiene mi interés"

Sasuke la observó fijamente y tras unos segundos apartó la mirada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y subió hacia la habitación que Tsunami había dispuesto para ellos. Naruto lo observó de reojo y luego se giró a mirarla dubitativo.

"el teme dijo que gatoh podía volver a enviar asesinos, no creo que sea una buena idea salir ahora"

"lo dudo, esperará uno o dos días antes de eso, además, el objetivo es Tazuna-san, tu vida y la mía no le interesan" hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia "monta un perímetro por si acaso"

Se dio la vuelta y sin darle tiempo a responder desapareció.

* * *

Sakura se movió entre los árboles observando atentamente la flora. Al ser un país rodeado de agua la vegetación que se encontraba allí estaba muy desarrollada. Era normal, la humedad favorecía al rápido reciclaje de microorganismos que se descomponían y se volvían a integrar a la cadena de nutrientes que las plantas absorbían. La exuberancia que Sakura contemplaba era prueba de ello. Iba a tener mucho que recolectar cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

Levantó la vista y sonrió. "mirar fijamente a una mujer puede dar ideas equivocadas, ten cuidado con eso, las mujeres son los seres más volubles de la tierra"

La persona se rió y grácilmente bajó del árbol desde donde había estado observándola. El no- cazador se había retirado la máscara y Sakura ladeó la cabeza. Tenía unos rasgos delicados; los ojos grandes de un color marrón suave, nariz y labios finos, piel pálida y el cabello negro recogido en una especie de moño exceptuando dos mechones largos que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros y enmarcaban su rostro.

El niño parpadeo ante su escrutinio "¿ocurre algo?"

"el aposematismo" respondió tras unos segundos

"¿discúlpame?"

"El aposematismo es un fenómeno que consiste en que algunos organismos presentan rasgos llamativos a los sentidos, destinados a alejar a sus depredadores, cuanto más hermoso más venenoso. Es muy frecuente en la naturaleza" explicó "para mi, tu belleza es igual a peligro"

El niño se la quedó mirando varios minutos en silencio.

"siguiendo esa regla" dijo por fin él sonriendo suavemente "debería alejarme rápidamente de ti"

Sakura sonrió ligeramente. El niño sabía hablar, eso se lo concedería. Se preguntó si acaso se debía a su carácter afable, su buena labia o si en verdad eran esos sus verdaderos pensamientos, hizo una pausa mental y se rió de sí misma, de cualquier manera, poco importaba.

Su semblante cambió drásticamente y entrecerró los ojos "debo suponer que Momochi-san te envió ¿cierto?"

El muchacho adoptó una postura más profesional con el nuevo cambio de tema y asintió.

"Zabuza-san pidió que te escoltara a la guarida, pero antes me pidió que me asegurara de que no fuera una trampa"

Sakura levanto una ceja ante su honestidad.

"comprensible" dijo "¿y? ¿Cómo piensas comprobarlo?"

"creo que no es necesario hacer tal cosa" el muchacho la contempló seriamente "no pareces estar mintiendo "

Sakura sonrió divertida. ' _Oh mio caro…'_

"no lo estoy" le aseguró "mis acciones son completamente ajenas a la misión de mi equipo"

El muchacho asintió y se dio la vuelta.

"entonces, sígueme por favor" dijo y desapareció dejando un rastro de hojas tras él

Sakura ladeo la cabeza. Tenía que aprender a hacer eso con pétalos de cerezo, visualmente quedaría mucho más hermoso…

Sacudió la cabeza divertida consigo misma y lo siguió.

* * *

La base de gatoh quedaba a varias millas de distancia entre medio de dos pantanos, oculta por una densa capa de niebla. Era una edificación grande de varias plantas hecha de hormigón, tenía pocas ventanas y tres entradas, una principal y dos en laterales, cada una vigilada por al menos diez guardias. Solo dos plantas eran ocupadas, la segunda, donde se hallaba la suite de gatoh y la primera, donde se hospedaban todos los mercenarios y asesinos que el magnate tenía contratados.

"sakura-san, sería mejor si ocultara su banda" Haku – el chico afeminado- le dijo mientras se acercaban a la puerta norte.

Sakura asintió y desató la banda de su cuello dándole la vuelta y volviendo a atarla de modo que pareciera un simple pañuelo. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta los guardias los detuvieron y Sakura permaneció en silencio mientras Haku daba las explicaciones correspondientes. Con diversión contempló las formas bruscas y altivas que los hombres usaban con el muchacho, era casi hilarante el que pensasen que eran una amenaza para ellos. Sakura había hecho un rápido análisis de las señales dentro del edificio y fuera de él, contó cerca de 50 hombres.

Solo una señal capto su atención, y correspondía a la persona con la que iba a reunirse en breve.

"¿algo te parece graciosos?" Le preguntó el chico minutos después cuando caminaban por los pasillos sombríos.

"para ser uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, su seguridad es una broma" Sakura respondió asegurándose de mantener una distancia de dos pasos entre ellos.

"gatoh es un hombre poderoso, por su cabeza no pasa la posibilidad de que alguien intente oponerse a él"

Algo en las palabras del muchacho la hicieron entrecerrar los ojos. ¿Hablaba por Zabuza? ¿Por Tazuna y su puente? ¿O tal vez por los dos?

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta doble que se encontraba al final un largo pasillo. Haku la abrió haciéndose a un lado para que fuera primero y sakura le envió una media sonrisa al pasar a su lado , no era un acto de educación tal y como parecía, era una advertencia.

' _desde ahora te estoy vigilando'_

Una vez dentro sakura le dio una mirada al cuarto. Era amplio y mucho más iluminado que los pasillos por los había pasado, también, bastante vacio. Una cama, un mueble de dos puertas, un sofá y una silla eran el único inmobiliario. Ciertamente no parecía una habitación de larga estadía, más bien era como si las personas que la ocupaban estaban preparas para irse en cualquier minuto.

"Así que viniste"

Sakura detuvo su inspección y se giró hacia la voz. "¿dudabas de eso?"

Zabuza entrecerró los ojos. Con una mirada le indico a Haku que cerrará la puerta.

"podría matarte ahora mismo"

Sakura sonrió "podrías" dijo y se acercó hasta la cama sentándose en la única silla que había, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo y suspiró internamente. Una infusión de hierbas sería perfecta para ese momento.

Zabuza se mantuvo en silencio siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando cualquier riesgo de peligro, cualquier indicio de amenaza. Lamentó no encontrar nada.

"bien, querías hablar. Habla"

Sakura se cruzó de piernas. "primero que nada quiero tu palabra en cuanto a algo"

Zabuza frunció el ceño "¿Por qué demonios haría yo eso?"

"porque la información que diré aquí es bastante delicada, no puedo arriesgarme, espero que lo comprendas"

"esto es el mundo de los shinobis niña, las palabras no valen nada" Zabuza se burló.

"Sin embargo si lo hacen para ti, ¿me equivoco?" le sonrió con una dulzura maquiavélica sintiendo su chakra vibrar

Zabuza se mantuvo en silencio "¿qué es ese 'algo?" preguntó tras unos minutos.

Sakura sonrió complacida y se inclinó ligeramente "Lo que se diga aquí, se queda aquí" su mirada suave paso a una fría en cuestión de segundos.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos. "bien, tienes mi palabra"

Sakura asintió y miró por encima del hombro al niño que guardaba la entrada.

"la palabra de zabuza-san es la mía también" dijo solemnemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Magnífico" dijo ella con falso entusiasmo acomodándose mejor para comenzar a hablar "para empezar lo que primero debes saber es que gatoh te está usando. Sus intenciones son matarte una vez que el constructor de puentes desaparezca. Tu plan para esconderte de los cazadores y recaudar dinero para la rebelión no funcionará. Gatoh no soltará ni un solo centavo por las buenas, estoy segura de que eso ya te lo imaginabas"

Zabuza ni pestañeo. "gatoh no es una amenaza para mí, tenía pensado matarlo y quitarle el dinero a la fuerza si no cumplía lo acordado"

"puede que sea idiota pero no es estúpido, hacerte con su dinero no te será fácil"

"nada que una tortura no pueda solucionar"

Sakura se rió "de hecho, iba a pedirte que me dejaras a gatoh a mí"

Los ojos de zabuza resplandecieron "¿a ti? ¿Qué interés tienes tú con gatoh?"

"¿interés? ¿De uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo?" Sakura rio con diversión "quédate tranquilo, no es dinero lo que busco si no algo de mucho más valor, pero me aseguraré de que todo el dinero de gatoh vaya a parar a los fondos de la rebelión"

"pareces estar bien informada sobre _nosotros_ , tanto como para saber el nombre de una de los líderes" Zabuza dijo entre dientes "dime ¿cómo sabes tú de mei terumi?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros "¿importa?"

"lo hace, mei opera desde dentro del país" Zabuza gruñó.

Oh.

Sakura parpadeó ante la nueva información. Eso significaba que la rebelión estaba comenzando a moverse. Si mei Terumi dirigía la rebelión desde dentro, eso significaba que otros la estaban dirigiendo desde fuera. Eso tendría sentido. Al igual que Zabuza, otros miembros de la rebelión estarían encargados de asegurar los suministros y fondos para comenzar el levantamiento. Sakura suspiró. Ahora entendía porque Zabuza había dejado vivo a gatoh tanto tiempo, si el dinero del millonario caía en las arcas de la rebelión tendrían suficiente presupuesto como para comenzar a moverse a gran escala. Era una oportunidad sin precedentes.

"ya veo…"dijo en voz baja "no tienes de qué preocuparte, mei Terumi es importante para el futuro de kirigakure, no haría nada que pudiera poner su vida en riesgo"

"¿el futuro de kirigakure? ¿Por qué debería importarle a una simple genin el futuro de kirigakure?" Zabuza escupió con furia.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza. Parecía que había tocado un punto débil…

"en circunstancias normales no me importaría, pero lamentablemente la persona que está controlando al mizukage es bastante problemática, de ser posible, me gustaría alejarla del poder cuanto antes"

Zabuza abrió los ojos, demasiado aturdido como para decir algo. Tal y como había aprendido de su clon, la niña sabía sobre el mizukage, no, no solo sabía, ella _sabía._ El tono, el comportamiento, sus ojos… todo indicaba a que ella conocía la identidad del hombre que estaba detrás del reinado de terror de su aldea. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo-?

Zabuza entrecerró los ojos y susurró "¿Quién eres?"

"¿no me he presentado?, soy Sakura Haruno, una _simple genin_ de konoha" dijo burlonamente

Zabuza maldijo el no poder moverse. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear algo o a alguien. Resopló en silencio.

"Así que ¿debo aceptar que una _simple genin_ de konoha sepa algo que solo tres personas de la rebelión saben?"

"creo que te lo dije antes; se muchas cosas"

"¿y qué cosas son esas?"

La peli rosa levantó una ceja divertida ante el comportamiento del hombre "se-cre-to"

Si las miradas matasen sakura habría muerto cien veces en ese segundo. Los ojos de zabuza se achiraron filosamente y una vena se hinchó en un extremo de su cara. Ella por supuesto encontró eso altamente entretenido.

' _Ojalá tuviera más tiempo'_ pensó

"pero como te iba diciendo, para mí sería altamente beneficioso el que kirikagure estuviera en control de alguien un poco más cuerdo" se inclinó colocando la barbilla en la parte superior de su mano, mirándolo impasible "Esa persona no cederá tan fácilmente, eso tenlo por seguro, pero no es tonto, una vez recuperada la aldea no se arriesgará a volver a tomarla. Más bien no le interesará más. Sus propósitos son completamente egoístas y vengativos, no hay más trasfondo que ese. Además, él es solo uno. Aunque su control sobre Yagura es completo, una vez que yagura esté fuera, el perderá su conexión con kirigakure. Llegado ese momento tomará al mizukage y se irá, su único interés es el bijuu después de todo."

Zabuza tenía la impresión de que alguien le había clavado veinte estacas y luego lo había lanzado a las profundidades del mar. Su corazón latía con tanto fuerza que parecía querer salir de su caja torácica. No tuvo tiempo de analizar las palabras que sus oídos habían escuchado cuando ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"pero de eso hablaremos después, el tiempo corre y todavía quedan muchas cosas que hacer. Dentro de una semana tanto tú como sensei estaréis recuperados, y gatoh aprovechará vuestra lucha para debilitarte y poder tomar tu vida. Por supuesto esto no ocurrirá. Gatoh morirá, eso es definitivo, y yo me encargaré de que dentro de una semana todas las cuentas bancarias de gatoh sean vaciadas y exportadas, tienes mi palabra."

Zabuza la miró en silencio en contemplación "¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?"

"accediendo a sus archivos" respondió con simpleza y se puso en pie "si no me equivoco, a juzgar por la señal de chakra, gatoh ha abandonado el edificio hace cinco minutos, acompañado por otras dos señales…hm…bueno, eso hace todo más fácil. Si no os importa cogeré los documentos que necesito ahora"

Zabuza le sostuvo la mirada, después de pensar un rato gruñó "¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?"

Sakura lo pensó un momento antes de encogerse "no tienes por qué hacerlo, yo haré lo que he dicho que haré, lo que ocurra después es cosa vuestra"

Zabuza se quedó en silencio tras eso y Sakura mantuvo su postura relajada esperando a que el hombre tomara una decisión. En el canon, Zabuza y haku habían muerto, y un año y medio después la rebelión había conseguido hacerse de nuevo con el poder de kirigakure. Eso era demasiado tiempo. Sakura necesitaba que las cosas se aceleraran, cuanto antes mejor. Zabuza estaba directamente relacionado con el movimiento revolucionario, de hecho, por la información que había recogido de su charla debía de ser uno de los altos mandos dentro de la rebelión.

El escenario no podía ser más perfecto.

"debo suponer que tu aldea no tiene idea de tus 'conocimientos' ni de tus acciones ¿cierto?" Zabuza dijo sonando casi divertido

"por supuesto que no" la simple idea de que konoha supiera eso le producía dolor de cabeza. Lo único que le faltaba era tener a Intel tras su espalda.

"de acuerdo, dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, pero si en una semana no has cumplido tu palabra, te mataré"

Sakura sonrió "hecho."

Se dio la vuelta e hizo su camino hacia la puerta. Haku parecía estar llevando una conversación visual con Zabuza pues lo vio asentir y seguirla. Sakura resopló.

Ninjas.

* * *

"¿no tendrás por casualidad un pergamino de sellado?" preguntó la peli rosa mirando la cantidad de papeles frente a ella.

Acceder a la oficina de gatoh había sido humillantemente fácil. Los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la suite habían sido sacados del medio por un simple gas somnífero, una vez dentro se encontraron con que ninguna de las puertas estaba cerrada, ni siquiera había una sola alarma anti robo. Incluso Haku pareció sorprendido por tal grado de dejadez.

Sakura no lo encontró completamente raro. Su primer padre solía ser así, demasiado egocéntrico, demasiado confiado. Pensaba que su dinero lo protegería de cualquier cosa y así fue, lo único que Tomasso Roberto Luchetti no había previsto fue que su verdugo fuera su propia hija.

La única persona a la cual no podía controlar ni amenazar.

"me temo que no" Haku le dirigió una sonrisa en señal de disculpa y se cercioró una vez más de que la puerta de la entrada estuviera cerrada.

"lo supuse" Sakura frunció el ceño ante la vista y suspiró.

El despacho consistía en una gran mesa de roble, una silla de cuero negro detrás de esta y dos sillones enfrente de aspecto pesado, en la pared habían colgadas varias cabezas de animales y una pared estaba ocupada por tres filas de archivadores de metal tumbados horizontalmente.

Sakura había sido rápida en posicionarse tras la mesa y comenzar a buscar entre los cajones. Sacó varias carpetas y las colocó encima de la mesa inspeccionándolas detenidamente.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. _Bingo._

"Haku-san, esto me va a llevar un tiempo, ¿puedes encargarte de buscar tú en los archivadores?" dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles. Sus ojos se movían a gran velocidad intentando abarcar el máximo de información en el mínimo de tiempo.

"¿Qué debo buscar?" le preguntó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a las estructuras de metal.

"escrituras de tierras, informes sobre el flujo de la compañía naviera, contratos, cualquier dato sobre su negocio de drogas o anexos, y sobre todo cualquier cosa que tenga el sello de un daimyo"

Haku la miró sorprendido y después con contemplación pensativa "¿es eso lo que buscas?"

Sakura asintió apartando una carpeta y tomando otra "la información es poder"

Haku asintió y sin decir nada comenzó a buscar entre los archivos.

Los dos trabajaron en un silencio cómodo. Sakura tuvo que admitir que gatoh a pesar de ser un ingenuo y tonto millonario era bastante organizado con sus cosas. Su búsqueda podría haberle llevado horas de no haber sido así.

Sakura arrugó la nariz ante el pensamiento.

Mientras navegaba entre las pilas y pilas de papeles encontró lo que buscaba. El registro de la cuenta bancaria de gatoh así como una muy detallada lista de todos los ingresos y posesiones que había a nombre del magnate. Tal y como sospechaba sus mayores ingresos provenían de la explotación y monopolio del país de las olas y por lo que había leído en las otras carpetas tenía contratos con varias empresas extranjeras las cuales usaba para blanquear el dinero. La información estaba allí pero aun así no era lo que Sakura esperaba. Ella quería nombres.

Volvió a revisar todos los cajones una vez más para comprobar que no se le hubiera escapado ningún papel importante u carpeta. Molesta por no hallar nada dejó caer la torre de papeles encima del escritorio y parpadeo varias veces al escuchar un sonido hueco. Con sospecha metió la mano por debajo de la mesa y golpeó con los nudillos la madera. El sonido volvió a resonar.

Sakura reprimió las ganas de reír y con rapidez se agachó. Por debajo de la mesa la madera parecía completamente lisa, sin rastro de fisura, excepto por un pequeño agujerito no mucho más grande que la cabeza de un alfiler. Sakura puso su dedo encima de la hendidura y moldeó el chakra a partir de su uña para que terminara en punta. Introdujo la aguja de chakra y escuchó un débil _clic._

En cuanto sacó su dedo un cajón de pequeño tamaño de desplego de un lado de la mesa unido por dos cadenas de oro al otro extremo. Dentro se hallaban dos libros encuadernados en cuero, uno era pequeño y gordo mientras que otro era fino y alargado.

Sakura agarró los dos libros y se puso en pie sentándose en la silla de cuero. Lo abrió con manos rápidas y ágiles y sofocó un grito. Allí estaba. Escrito desde el mismo puño y letra de gatoh. _Todo._

Donde tenía guardado la mayor parte de sus tesoros que no tenía declarados y el dinero que no había contabilizado en sus archivos. Los nombres de sus socios y un amplio perfil de cada uno en donde se resumían todos los trapos sucios en los que estaban involucrados. Pero sobre todo una lista con todos los nombres de personas con los que gato había hecho tratos y una detallada explicación del asunto, la forma de pago y lo que cada parte obtenía.

La mirada de Sakura recayó en varios nombres y rió.

 _Jackpot._

Cerró el cuaderno y cogió el otro. En este gatoh guardaba cartas. Cartas que sellaban tratos. Los nombres de numerosos países pequeños estaban allí, y también miembros de la nobleza de varios clanes de las aldeas principales.

Sakura cerró el cuaderno y sintió sus hombros temblar, intentó contenerse pero al final le fue imposible. Su risa resonó por toda la oficina.

Haku la miró desde su posición frente a varios papeles que había sacado, los ojos insanos de la pelirosa lo hicieron estremecerse y con los hombros tensos volvió a su trabajo.

Media hora después Sakura se puso en pie con una carpeta llena de papeles y los dos libros secretos de gatoh en las manos.

"¿has encontrado algo?" le preguntó al muchacho mirando un montón de papeles apilados en una esquina del suelo donde el niño estaba sentado.

"he seleccionado todos los documentos que tenían relación con lo que me pediste" Haku se puso en pie a su vez tomando los papeles en sus manos "sin embargo no creo que puedas llevártelos sin que gatoh se dé cuenta"

"si, sobre eso…necesitaré que hagas algo por mi" lo miró a los ojos "¿puedes matar a los asesinos que gatoh tiene contratados?"

Haku pareció perdido unos segundos antes de mirarla con medición. "¿Por qué?"

"bueno…creo que sería mucho más cómodo para vosotros dos no tener a esa panda de brutos alrededor"

"no era eso a lo que me refería" él suspiró y frunció el ceño con preocupación "si esas personas desaparecen gatoh no tardará en saber que algo está pasando y alertará a los cazadores"

Sakura hizo un sonido de exasperación "niño, ¿de verdad crees que dejaré a gatoh vivir más allá de hoy? tengo al menos cuatro horas antes de que alguno de mis compañeros comiencen a buscarme y si acaso cinco antes de que el veneno que le he inyectado a mi querido sensei pierda sus efectos. Así que debemos darnos prisa. Mientras bajo y le explicó a tu desconfiado compañero mi maravilloso plan tu puedes ir adelantando trabajo ¿lo has entendido?"

Haku asintió lentamente un poco sacudido. Se apartó cuando la muchacha pasó por su lado y decidió tomar el consejo que su maestro le había enseñado años atrás cuando lo cogió bajo su ala.

' _el único enemigo del que los hombres deben huir es de las mujeres'_

* * *

 _AN: to be continued..._


	10. Arco País de las Olas:Capítulo 7

_AN: Hola a todos! lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado bastante liada los últimos días y me ha faltado el tiempo para poder_ _escribir. Me disculpo de antemano por las faltas de ortografías (si las encontráis), estoy subiendo esto en la madrugada y mis ojos no están en sus mejores condiciones, tal vez es hora de hacerme con un beta...De todas formas, he leido vuestros comentarios y me alegra enormemente que os guste la historia.^^_

 _kissshoot- no es un error. El corte de cabello de sakura es bastante singular. Aunque estoy segura de que habrás visto a más de algún personaje femenino de algún anime o manga usarlo, creo que en el siguiente capítulo o en el que le sigue hay una descripción más detallada del aspecto de esta Sakura. Gracias por tu comentario!^^_

* * *

.

.

 _Capítulo 7_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sakura observó con pereza los cuerpos apilados en la entrada del edificio. Mientras estaba en el hospital se le había enseñado a ella y a los demás aprendices las veintiséis etapas por las que pasaba un cuerpo después de la muerte.

Todavía recordaba cuando en una clase práctica solo ella y el médico que les estaba explicando la novena etapa permanecieron en la sala, el resto tuvieron que salir y vaciar sus estómagos en cualquier papelera o baño cercano que encontraron. Para Sakura la experiencia tampoco había sido agradable, a nadie le gustaba tener que presenciar la descomposición de la carne ni los miles de fluidos que el cuerpo humano sacaba una vez el proceso de rigor mortis comenzaba.

Había que tener estomago, y mucho.

' _si la suerte está conmigo estaré de vuelta antes de que comience a oler mal_ ' pensó mirando el cielo rojizo.

Una señal se movió hacia ella desde una de las pilas de cadáveres y con una inclinación de cabeza la saludó "¿ya terminaste sakura-san?"

Cabeceó y lo miró de reojo "pareces sorprendido de ello"

Haku le sonrió a modo de disculpas "Zabuza-san no es una persona muy tolerable, pensé que iba a matarte"

"lo intentó" ella se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el frente donde estaba el camino y Haku se puso a su lado imitándola "pero rápidamente se cansó y me llamó 'mocosa insoportable'"

El muchacho de rio entre dientes y la observó de reojo "Sakura- san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Sakura pensó en responderle con 'ya lo has hecho' pero decidió que tener una charla civilizada antes de que su objetivo llegara no le haría nada mal. Lo miró incitándole a seguir.

"¿realmente tienes 12 años?"

Levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. Eso le traía cierto déjà vu…

"tu pregunta puede implicar dos cosas, una, me veo más joven de lo que soy, dos, me veo más vieja de lo que soy, en cualquiera de los dos casos es ofensivo, piensa cuidadosamente lo que vas a decir ahora, podrían ser tus últimas palabras"

Haku se tensó y miró hacia un lado con incomodidad, tras unos segundos de dudas encontró las palabras adecuadas y procedió con cuidado.

"físicamente tienes 12, tal vez 13, pero no mucho más ni mucho menos, sin embargo, tu mente… no corresponde a tu cuerpo, es por eso que pregunto ¿realmente…tienes 12 años?"

Sakura había recibido esa pregunta varias veces, pero ninguna tenía la connotación que aquella. En su infancia todos los adultos le habían dicho cosas como 'que inteligente eres para tu edad' o 'que responsable eres para tu edad' y todos los derivados que terminaban en 'para tu edad'. Estando en konoha había sido muy cuidadosa a la hora de comportarse frente a ciertas personas así que aunque daba el perfil de un prodigio no era algo por lo que preocuparse, pero, desde su llegada al país de las olas su fachada se había deslizado un poco y he allí el resultado. Supuso que no muchos niños de 12 años sabían de administraciones bancarias y políticas, ni mucho menos ordenaban un asesinato en masa ni planeaban una sesión de tortura.

 _Oh, hogar dulce hogar._

"tal vez algún día, si vives lo suficiente, te responda" le sonrió suavemente y miró el camino oscurecido "pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer"

El galopeo de dos caballos resonó en todo el claro y a través de la niebla se vislumbró la silueta de una carroza negra.

"gatoh está dentro, tiene a un guardaespaldas con él, el otro está delante junto al chofer" dijo tarareando.

"¿procedimiento?" preguntó el chico sacando un senbon por acto reflejo

"eliminamos a los dos de delante primero, cuando la carroza se detenga el tercero saldrá a investiga y lo eliminaremos también, por ultimo quedara el pez gordo, a este lo pondremos a dormir. Fácil y rápido" dijo mientras hacía crujir los dedos de sus manos.

Haku asintió. Con la niebla cubriéndolos a ellos y a la pila de cuerpos su tarea era coser y cantar. Se posicionaron cada uno a un lado del camino, esperaron a que la carroza entrara dentro de los terrenos del edificio y actuaron.

Haku fue el primero en moverse. Lanzó dos senbon. Uno se clavó en el cuello de uno de los bandidos paralizándolo y el otro aterrizó en su oído derecho matándolo al instante. Por el otro lado del camino Sakura saltó sobre la carroza y antes de que el conductor pudiera reaccionar agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y le rompió el cuello. Haku había subido a su lado tirando el cuerpo del bandido al suelo y cogió las riendas deteniendo los caballos. Los dos se quedaron en silenció y esperaron a que el segundo bandido saliera. Tal y como sakura había predicho el hombre abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza fuera, eso fue más que suficiente para que Haku le clavara dos senbon matándolo de igual manera que a su compañero.

Sakura bajó de la carroza, avanzó lentamente y empujó el cuerpo fuera de su camino. Dentro del vehículo la figura de gatoh miraba con ojos desorbitados la puerta esperando ver aparecer por ella al demonio de la niebla o a su femenino compañero, su cuerpo se sacudió cuando lo único que apareció fue una niña poco mayor que una decena con un brillante pelo rosa. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de recobrar la compostura y gruñó.

"¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa estúpida? Matar a mi escolta te costará bastante caro, podría hacer que vendan todos tus órganos o meterte en un prostíbulo con solo chasquear los dedos ¡¿tienes idea de quién soy?!"

Sakura sonrió y gatoh lamentó por primera vez en su vida haber abierto la boca. La frialdad de la mirada que esos ojos verdes le dedicaron le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y sintió como la temperatura dentro del cubículo descendía varios grados. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando había comenzado a temblar. Por primera vez en su vida gatoh se sintió cómo un pequeño animal acorralado ante las fauces de un hambriento depredador.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue la dulce cara de la niña.

Y unos horribles ojos verdes.

* * *

"Sakura-san, hubiera sido más rápido aturdirlo, ahora no sabremos cuándo despertará"

"no pude evitarlo, mi intención asesina salió disparada en cuanto este deshecho humano abrió la boca"

"¿oh? ¿Y lo noqueaste sólo con eso? Me gustaría verlo, tal vez te haga luchar contra ella Haku"

"si es el deseo de Zabuza-san con gusto lo haré"

"puede ser el deseo de _Zabuza-san_ pero no es el deseo de _sakura-san_ , asique no, además estaré ocupada el resto de la semana"

"mandaré a Haku a vigilarte"

"realmente eres un hombre desconfiado, de acuerdo, si eso sirve para aliviar tu paranoia…"

"agradece a kakashi que aun no pueda moverme bien, de lo contrario tu cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo"

"estoy segura de ello…oh? Vaya, que oportuno, nuestro prisionero ha decidido unirse a nosotros"

Gatoh cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de borrar los puntos negros de su visión, intentó frotarse la cara con las manos pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverlas, parpadeo varias veces desconcertado y poco a poco fue cayendo en la cuenta de su situación. Estaba atado a una silla en el medio de una habitación- concretamente la habitación que pertenecía al ninja renegado- y sus captores eran el ninja niebla, su compañero y la niña de ojos verdes.

Gatoh gritó.

"oh por dios" la pelirosa murmuró y se acercó a él abofeteándolo enseguida "en este edificio y en un radio de 2 kilometros las únicas personas vivas somos nosotros tres, gritar no te servirá de nada, mejor dicho, espero que no lo hagas"

Gatoh se la quedó mirando aturdido, ni su madre se había atrevido nunca a levantarle la mano y esa niña lo acaba de hacer y después le había hablado cómo si se tratara de un simple civil. Un sudor frío lo recorrió al escuchar sus palabras y sintió como su corazón latía agrandes velocidades en su pecho. Buscó frenéticamente un método de escape o algo con lo que poder salir de allí, pero las cuerdas que lo mantenían unido a la silla no cedieron ni una milésima incluso usando su máxima fuerza. Respiró agitadamente y los miró asustado.

"¿Qué queréis? ¿Dinero? ¿Joyas?" sonrió temblorosamente "os daré lo que sea, si me soltáis puede que todavía os perdone"

"¿perdonarnos?" la niña repitió y levantó una ceja "no hay nada que perdonar, después de todo, no estamos haciendo nada malo"

"¡me habéis secuestrado!" chilló el hombre enfurecido pero con la mirada temblorosa

"¿y? eso no es ni la mitad de las cosas que tú has hecho" Ella levantó entonces lo que había estado llevando en su otra mano y la sangre de gatoh se helo.

Su libro. El libro donde había tomado nota de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años. Todos sus negocios, todas sus ganancias, toda la gente a la que había engañado o matado, todo estaba allí. Sus mayores secretos, sus intrigas, la información privada de cientos de personas. Todo eso, en manos de una simple niña.

"¿C-como?" logró decir.

"' _¿cómo?'_ pregunta estúpida, un hombre cómo tu debería haber sabido guardar mejor sus armas. Estabas tan lleno de ti mismo que la idea de que alguien se atreviera a robarte o incluso a amenazarte era para ti impensable, y ahora, te toca pagar las consecuencias de tu error"

Gatoh tragó con dificultad y tomó aire a duras penas.

"pero por supuesto esto no es lo único que hemos cogido, tus archivos serán revisados por fiscales y la información que está dentro de este cuaderno llegará a manos de las personas aquí nombradas, me pregunto ¿Qué harán una vez que sepan que sus más oscuros secretos están siendo utilizados como un respaldo para tus negocios? No creo que estén muy felices ¿y tú?"

Gatoh sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir durante segundos. Eso no podía estar pasando. Miles de escenarios se le vinieron a la mente, cada cual más horrible. No, no podía permitir que esa información llegue a oídos externos. Su vida dependía de ello.

"haré lo que sea" gaznó "hare lo que sea…"

La niña sonrió "bien, parece que nos entendemos. Para comenzar una pequeña parte de tu dinero será dado a la rebelión de la niebla, no te preocupes, no será mucho. Otra será enviada a konoha anónimamente y por último abonaras una pequeña porción a los habitantes de este país cómo pago por los problemas causados, ¿queda claro?"

"s-si" tartamudeo y asintió frenéticamente con una sonrisa loca. Casi quiso reírse allí mismo, ¿solo eso? Esa gente era estúpida. Solo tenía que actuar y hacer lo que ellos dijeran, una vez suelto se encargaría de eliminarlos.

La niña se acercó a la cama donde estaba el ninja renegado y cogió unos cuantos papeles. Casi al mismo tiempo el niño de aspecto afeminado soltó sus ataduras de un solo movimiento y se colocó detrás de él manteniendo una aguja larga en su mano. La pelirosa camino hacia él con los papeles en la mano habiendo dejado el libro en manos del jounin y le entregó una pluma.

"me he tomado la libertad de rellenar estos pequeños cheques, solo necesito que los firmes y te liberaré"

Gatoh tomó los papeles con manos temblor y los miró con ojo analítico. Tal y cómo la niña había dicho no era una gran cantidad la que le pedían, era bastante mediocre comparada con todas sus riquezas. Suprimió una risa y firmó los cinco papeles lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Una vez firmados la niña los recogió, los miró y se rio.

Gatoh se estremeció. Esa risa no correspondía a la de una humano, esa risa correspondía a la de un monstruo. Lo atravesó con un cuchillo y lo hizo temblar. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿ _Qué_ era esa persona?

Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué había hecho él? Él…él…él solo quería tener dinero. _Solo eso._ El dinero podía solucionarlo todo, el dinero incluso podía comprar las vidas humanas. Si él hubiera tenido dinero…en aquel momento…su hermana…no habría muerto.

Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo.

¿Entonces porqué-?

"Realmente" ella lo miró con diversión en los ojos y una sonrisa amable "eres un hombre estúpido"

El brillo de aquellos ojos verdes fue lo último que vio antes de que todo desapareciera, y quedaría grabado en su alma, eternamente.

* * *

Zabuza apoyó la espalda en las almohadas que haku le había traído para que pudiera sentarse y miró el desastre. La sangre se esparció como un río y aunque era una imagen con la que estaba bastante acostumbrado no dejó de desagradarle el que se diera justamente es su habitación.

"estas limpiando esto" sentenció cerrando los ojos.

"no seas ridículo" le respondió ella sentada e los pies de la cama, organizando los papeles que allí se hallaban "hay por lo menos otras cincuenta habitaciones como esta, por no mencionar la suite de gatoh que acaba de quedarse sin inquilino"

"sobre eso" la miró con los ojos entrecerrados "creía que le habías dicho que lo liberarías, ¿fue una mentira piadosa?"

"por supuesto que no, dije que lo liberaría y eso hice" se puso en pie y miró la cabeza del hombre que había rodado hacia una de las paredes "liberé su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo"

Zabuza se rio. Una verdadera carcajada.

"pensé que yo era un loco bastardo, pero tú estás peor que yo"

"aprecio tu valoración"

"¿y ahora qué? El justu ilusorio fue capaz de engañar a gaoth y hacerlo firmar los cheques para los pueblerinos de este país y para tu maldita aldea, espero que no estés pensado en escaparte ahora…" su voz de volvió fría, Haku que estaba moviendo el cuerpo decapitado se tenso y miró a los dos listo para entrar en acción.

Sakura sonrió y puso los ojos "aquello solo era un extra, en realidad no me importan estos cheques en lo más mínimo. Lo que yo buscaba era verlo firmar"

"¿verlo firmar?" Haku se unió a la conversación esquivando el charco de sangre y colocándose al lado de Zabuza.

Sakura asintió y miró los papeles "puedo realizar una copia exacta de una firma si la veo un mínimo de cinco veces" cogió uno de los papeles que había organizado y le dio la vuelta recreando la misma G media torcida con una caligrafía poco común y se los enseñó.

"realmente es la misma" murmuró Haku sorprendido.

"¿y qué piensas hacer con su firma?" Zabuza volvió al punto tras observar largamente la hoja.

Sakura se tomó un momento para responder organizando sus pensamientos.

"hay una buen numero de cosas que hacer, ninguna fácil. Al revisar su libro negro pude comprobar que gatoh no tenía herederos ni tampoco había fabricado ningún testamento, en otras palabras, el único poseedor de toda su fortuna era el mismo. Esto va en nuestro favor. Solo tengo que reescribir sus posesiones, ponerlas a nombres de otras personas y vaciar su cuenta bancaria, su firma me dará ese derecho. Lo más complicado será escribir los documentos correspondientes, eso me llevará unos cuantos días, y además todavía queda el tema de qué hacer con los negocios que gatoh tiene bajo su mando"

Zabuza entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué negocios son esos?"

"¿haku?" Sakura inquirió recordando que el niño había sido el que había clasificado dicha información.

"tráfico de drogas y prostitución infantil" respondió el muchacho deslizando todo el veneno que pudiera con esas palabras.

Tanto zabuza como Sakura hicieron que la temperatura decayera.

"cortaremos los dos. En cuanto a los niños usados cogeré los archivos necesarios y me moveré desde konoha con ese tema" Sakura cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y luego se volvió a centrar "en cuanto a las tierras…la mayoría de ellas son resorts donde gatoh pasaba sus vacaciones o refugios como este, las personas que viven allí se alegrarán de saber la noticia de su muerte. Puedo poner alguna a nombre vuestro si os interesa"

Zabuza gruño "el único trozo de tierra que me interesa es la niebla"

Sakura suspiró "bien, bien, me pondré a eso" miró todos los papeles y suspiró nuevamente "por casualidad no tendrás un pergamino de sellado ¿cierto?"

"en el armario" el ninja le indicó.

Sakura se dirigió hacia el pequeño mueble de madera y comenzó a hurgar en él.

"has dicho que durante la semana tendrás los papeles listos, sin embargo no entiendo cómo lo harás con kakashi merodeando por ahí"

"hm…bueno, tengo a dos compañeros problemáticos y emocionalmente inestables que requieren de una constante vigilancia. Mientras no haga nada sospechoso no tendría que haber problema. No te preocupes, tengo mis métodos"

"no me preocupo" le espetó

"y por cierto, se me olvido mencionarlo, pero dentro de una semana debéis de aparecer por casa de tazuna-san, decir que habéis matado a gatoh, entregarles el cheque y también todos los documentos relacionados con su negocio naviero aquí en el país de las olas"

Tanto Zabuza como Haku se la quedaron mirando como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. El primero salió de su estupor y se intentó mover sin resultados haciendo una mueca de dolor e indignación al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Qué diablos?! Por supuesto que no! No pienso actuar ningún teatro de caridad ni de heroicismo absurdo"

Sakura se levantó desde su posición agachada frente al armario con dos pergaminos de sellado en las manos y se acercó a la cama sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina que el hombre le estaba dando.

"no se trata de ningún teatro" dijo mientras ordenaba los papeles "no puedo hacerlo yo puesto que eso traería preguntas, y sensei estará alerta la semana entera hasta que esté seguro de que vosotros ya no sois una amenaza. Además en unos años más este país será el pionero en transportes tanto aéreos como terrestre, sería bueno que fabricarás una buena reputación y relación para cuando la niebla quiera hacer negocios ¿no crees?"

Zabuza se calmó y frunció el ceño analizando las palabras. Viendo la mirada de Haku pudo darse cuenta de que el chico también tenía sus mismos pensamientos. Cuando esa…mujer hablaba, se sentía como si aquello no fuera una simple estimación ni apuesta al futuro, era como si aquello estuviera ya establecido. Sus palabras no estaban dichas por alguien que confiaba en el futuro, sus palabras estaban dichas por alguien que había visto ese futuro.

Zabuza cerró los ojos. El mundo era un lugar extraño.

"bien" escupió y se dejó caer en las almohadas.

Sakura sonrió mientras terminaba de sellar todos los papeles que necesitaba y se guardó los dos pergaminos dentro de sus mangas en las gomas a presión que tenía colocadas por los brazos para ocasiones como esa.

"bueno, debo irme ya, mañana deberé actuar cómo la _simple genin_ que soy por lo que espero que nada suceda" dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta mirando por encima del hombro a Haku quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"lo tendré en cuenta"

Sakura sonrió a su vez "ah y por cierto, yo que vosotros quemaría los cuerpos de fuera"

Y con una última ola desapareció.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba muerto.

Su madre, su padre, sus tíos, sus abuelos, sus primos.

Todos muertos.

Todos asesinados.

El se quedó allí, quieto, sin poder moverse. Los cuerpos de los que una vez había amado lo rodeaban tiñendo el suelo de rojo. Los observó y estos le devolvieron la mirada. Aquellos ojos vacíos se clavaron en el fondo de su mente rompiéndola una y otra vez, el amor que una vez habían profesado era ya solo polvo y ceniza.

En ese ensordecedor silencio podía escuchar cómo sus almas le gritaban, como clamaban por venganza. No iban a poder tener el descanso eterno si él no los vengaba, debía hacerlo, era su deber, era su obligación como superviviente.

Ese era el propósito de su vida.

Debía matar al asesino de su clan.

Matarlo. Matarlo. Matarlo.

 _En el mundo de Tsukuyomi…_

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se irguió de golpe. Durante varios minutos se quedó mirando sus manos , las abrió y las cerró lentamente varias veces. Había sido un sueño, solo un sueño.

Miró la habitación con ojos cansados, Naruto estaba dormido abrazado a su almohada y murmurando en sueños y Kakashi seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo habían puesto esa tarde sin dar señales de querer despertar.

Frunció el ceño.

Sakura Haruno no estaba por ningún lado.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido y abandonó la habitación. Sasuke no era ciego, él sabía a ciencia cierta que su compañera ocultaba algo. Siempre había tenido ese presentimiento, la sensación de que detrás de toda esa apariencia de perfección y madurez se ocultaba algo mucho más profundo y aterrador. Había algo en ella que lo inquietaba y a lo que no podía ponerle nombre todavía. Era frustrante. Él necesitaba saber, tenía que tener claro qué tipo de persona era ella.

El no podía ser traicionado una segunda vez.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor. El reloj colocado en medio de una pared le indico que faltaba poco menos de una hora para que saliera el sol. Parpadeó lentamente y se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Tazuna les había dicho que sobre las diez debía ir al pueblo para reunirse con el resto de constructores. Sasuke frunció el ceño. La misión de ellos era escoltar al constructor de puentes hasta el país de las olas y aunque habían decidido proceder con esta a pesar de tener un rango diferente a lo acordado, una vez que habían llegado allí la misión se daba por concluida. Sin embargo en el estado en el que kakashi se encontraba y sabiendo que los hombres de gatoh todavía estaban por ahí, Sasuke se encontraba reacio a abandonar todavía al anciano.

Y eso le enfurecía.

Se supone que el debe estar por encima de esos sentimientos débiles.

Cumplir misiones, hacerse fuerte y avanzar. Eso era todo lo que debería hacer.

Cerró los ojos frustrado consigo mismo y casi enseguida los abrió y sacó un kunai de su bolsa lanzándolo hacia la entrada de la cocina que estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

"eso no fue muy agradable de tu parte, uchiha-san"

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a su compañera peli rosa emerger de las sombras con el kunai en la mano sonriendo como siempre hacía cuando algo le parecía divertido.

"Haruno" masculló quitando la mano de la bolsa de armas y relajando su postura.

La chica parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza "tu chakra está un poco alterado, ¿ha sucedido algo?"

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que fue respondida con una sonrisa suave.

"ya veo…"murmuró y se dio la vuelta entrando de nuevo a la cocina y encendiendo las luces "Ven, prepararé algo de comer"

Sasuke abrió la boca para negarse pero ella ya había desaparecido, molesto la siguió y se sentó a la mesa mirándola fijamente mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro sacando alimentos de la nevera y utensilios de los armarios.

"Haruno" la llamó después de un prolongado silencio en donde lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del agua hirviendo y el cuchillo cortando diversos vegetales.

"hm?" preguntó ausente mientras preparaba el cocedor de arroz.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"recogiendo plantas para mi colección"

Sasuke gruñó "tus mentiras pueden funcionar con el dobe o con cualquier otro idiota pero no conmigo, quiero la verdad"

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo miró pensativa "eres más perceptivo de lo que me imagine…"murmuró ausente y luego sonrió "sin embargo no estoy mintiendo, por el camino recogí varias plantas, las tengo guardadas en el dormitorio por si quieres pruebas…"

Sasuke se tensó. ¿Ella había entrado a la habitación? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué no la había sentido? Apretó los puños y miró sus manos. Si ni siquiera podía detectar la presencia de alguien de su mismo nivel entonces, ¿cómo podía llegar a derrotar a ese hombre?

La pelea con zabuza se lo había dejado todo muy claro.

Él era débil.

"¿uchiha-san?"

Levantó la vista y se la encontró mirándolo con una expresión curiosa y divertida.

"¿Qué?" espetó

"estaba contestando a tus acusaciones cuando decidiste dejar de escucharme" hizo una pausa y le dio una mirada a sus manos fuertemente cerradas encima de la mesa "cómo te iba diciendo, no mentí, solo surgió algo y me tome la libertad de investigar por mi cuenta"

Sasuke la miró con interrogación "¿el qué?"

Sakura abrió la boca para contestar pero el agua comenzó a entrar en ebullición y se dio la vuelta para meter en la olla los vegetales que había troceado previamente.

"Zabuza Momochi no está muerto"

Sasuke la miró con la boca abierta. Un minuto. Dos…

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido. ¿Qué Zabuza no estaba muerto? Eso era imposible, ellos mismos lo habían visto ser asesinado por el cazador niebla, ellos mismos habían visto cómo los tres senbon se clavaban en su… cuello…

Espera.

Senbon?

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la realización "era su cómplice…"

Sakura tarareo mientras cortaba el pescado y preparaba el sartén para freírlo.

"durante el ataque sentí la segunda señal quedarse atrás y vigilar la pelea, cómo en ningún momento entró en acción pensé que tal vez no estaba junto a Momochi, sin embargo, el uso de los senbon como arma y el hecho de que se hubiera llevado el cuerpo entero hicieron que mis dudas incrementaran, así que aproveché mi salida y fui a concretar mis sospechas"

¿Concretar sus sospechas? Sasuke parpadeó y luego entrecerró los ojos "espero que no hayas hecho algo tan estúpido como seguirlos hasta su escondite o algo así…"

Sakura sonrió.

"por supuesto que no" le dio vueltas al pescado y revolvió los vegetales "pero me encontré con varios de los subordinados de gatoh, no me mires así, no hice nada, solo me escondí y los escuché. Gracias a eso pude averiguar cosas bastante interesantes, pero de eso hablaremos luego, Sensei acaba de despertarse y Tazuna-san y su hija bajarán en cualquier momento, ¿puedes poner la mesa? La comida estará lista dentro de poco"

Sasuke gruño en respuesta y molesto se levantó. Sus dudas no habían desaparecido y todavía no podía ponerle nombre a la sensación que la chica le producía.

Nada había cambiado.

La miró de reojo y vio cómo sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

Nada iba a cambiar.

 _La confianza es un camino de dos direcciones, no se puede exigir cuando no se otorga._

* * *

 _AN: Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero con ansias vuestras críticas y comentarios! no sé cuando podré subir los otros capítulos ya que todavía tengo que revisarlos y cambiar cosas y...no tengo tiempo -.-"...de todas formas cuidaos todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo^^_


	11. Arco País de las Olas:Capítulo 8

_AN: por fín pude conectarme y subir el capitulo! Gracias a todos los que habeis comentado y a los que leeis la_ _historia, alimentais mi motivación^^ sobre el capitulo...bueno, no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, quizás es porque es un poco más aburrido y tranquilo que el resto. De todas maneras dejarme saber vuestras opiniones;)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 8_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Así que…podré patearle el trasero a Zabuza ¿verdad?"

Sakura miró a Naruto de reojo y suspiró. Durante el desayuno todos se habían reunido en la cocina y mientras comían sakura les había puesto al corriente de la situación. Naruto y Tazuna habían saltado de sus asientos, cada uno por una razón diferente, kakashi , por otro parte, la había observado atentamente desde el otro lado de la mesa y había estrechado la mirada mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre su expedición la noche anterior. Sakura estaba bastante segura de que por la mirada que le dio iba a recibir una amonestación después.

"¡¿dices que planean atacar dentro de una semana?!" Tazuna bebió de la infusión que Sakura le había preparado con antelación y respiró profundamente.

"hm, al parecer gatoh quería actuar antes de que el puente se terminára de construir, sin embargo debido al enfrentamiento de sensei con Momochi sus planes se han torcido un poco" Sakura se llevó una pieza de pescado a la boca y lo saboreo lentamente.

"Así que esperará a que zabuza se recupere y entonces nos atacará" Kakashi suspiró y dejó los palillos encima de su plato que en algún momento sin que nadie se hubiera percatado había quedado vacío.

"pues que venga, esta vez sí que si le daré un buen puñetazo" Naruto habló fieramente con la boca llena de comida siendo instantáneamente regañado por sakura y tsunami.

"¿Qué hay de su compañero?" Sasuke habló por primera vez levantando la vista de su plato

"¿el chico de la máscara?" kakashi lo pensó unos momentos "es fuerte, si os enfrentáis a él perderéis, 100% seguro"

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso. Naruto y Sasuke miraron sus platos con expresiones molestas y a gran velocidad devoraron el resto de comida que tenían. Sakura los miró con una ceja levantada y se encogió de hombros, sinceramente no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por lo que les pasaba por la cabeza a sus compañeros, tenía una semana para terminar con las escrituras de gatoh o de lo contrario su cabeza rodaría por los suelos.

Casi se rio. Por una vez que no hacía algo malo y era justamente cuando su vida se veía más amenazada.

Las ironías del universo.

Terminaron de desayunar y se reunieron en el salón para organizarse y planear lo que harían a continuación. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke fueron de la idea de que tenían que entrenar cuanto antes pudieran. Sakura no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, de hecho, dudaba que kakashi les enseñara algo que ella ya no supiera. Al menos que por un milagro Naruto consiguiera con su súper exigencia sonsacarle algunos jutsus al jounin, pero dado el estado de hombre lo dudaba mucho.

"Como supongo que ya domináis el caminar por los árboles pasaremos a caminar sobre el agua" Kakashi dijo arrastrando las palabras, la idea no lo entusiasmaba en absoluto "Sakura, ya que tengo la impresión de que ya sabes eso tú irás con tazuna-san al pueblo"

Sakura asintió. Eso era bueno. Mientras pudiera alejarse de la vista de kakashi podía avanzar sin correr riesgo alguno.

Aquello era casi cómico. Las personas de las que más tenía que cuidarse eran justamente las que se supone que eran sus aliados.

Ironías de la vida

* * *

A las diez Tazuna abandonó la casa para dirigirse a la reunión de carpinteros y Sakura lo siguió. Mientras caminaban la chica se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando la escena ocurrida momentos atrás.

" _Sakura" kakashi la llamó mientras terminaba de meter su libreta de notas en la cartera que tsunami le había prestado la cual era mucho más pequeña y portable que la que ella tenía._

" _¿ocurre algo, sensei?" le preguntó poniéndose en pie. La pregunta en sí no tenía mucho sentido, ella ya sabía lo que ocurría, pero no perdía nada por jugar el papel de inocente._

" _acciones individualistas dentro de un equipo son castigadas, supongo que eso ya lo sabes ¿no?" le dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de la puerta._

 _Sakura parpadeo lentamente y no dijo nada._

" _por ahora pasaré por alto tus acciones, así que espero que no hagas nada que me haga cambiar de opinión ¿queda claro?" su ojo se centró en ella dándole una mirada afilada y dejando salir una onda de intención asesina._

 _Sakura sintió todos sus músculos contraerse listos para pasar a la acción. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol asintió lentamente y lo siguió con la mirada mientras lo veía abandonar la sala. Solo cuando este estuvo fuera la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo y pudo respirar con tranquilidad._

La mano que sostenía su sombrilla se apretó en un puño y frunció el ceño. Recordarlo solo la irritaba aun más. Ese mocoso…

Respiró hondamente y sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento para penar en eso, tenía que centrarse en su objetivo.

Mientras había estado ensimismada en sus recuerdos habían llegado al pueblo. El país de las olas estaba en un estado deteriorado y empobrecido, y la prueba más irrefutable eran los mismos habitantes. Navegaron por la calles y sakura tomó una buena mirada de los comercios y establecimientos. La mayoría de ellos estaban cerrados y los pocos que se mantenían en funcionamiento eran sobre todo los que comerciaban con artesanía o alimentos.

Sakura también notó las miradas que las personas le dirigían, era obvio que tanto su indumentaria como su aspecto físico llamaban bastante la atención, y por las caras de algunas personas no era del todo bienvenida allí. Supuso que desde la llegada de gatoh, los habitantes del país de las olas tenían una animadversión hacia los extranjeros, no los culpaba por ello.

Llegaron en pocos minutos al taller de carpintería en donde tenían una sala dedicada a las reuniones y alguna que otra celebración. Mientras los carpinteros comenzaron a hablar y tazuna les ponía la corriente de lo sucedido los últimos días así como la nuevas noticias de los planes de gatoh, sakura se apartó a una esquina y comenzó a sacar los pergaminos que había guardado y las hojas en blanco que le había pedido a tsunami. Con una pluma en mano comenzó a trabajar.

Comparado con su anterior mundo, el sistema que se ocupaba allí era mucho más fácil. Dado que no existía la tecnología avanzada que tenían en su otro mundo, todos los documentos tanto bancarios como fiscales se llevaban escritos a mano. La razón por la que pocos podían realizar acciones ilegales era porque pocos conocían en lenguaje de la ley.

Ella había vivido una vida entera evadiendo la ley y saltándosela cuándo y dónde hiciera falta. Ese mundo se lo conocía a la perfección. También se había asegurado de leer todos los libros jurídicos que había podido conseguir de ese mundo.

Era un sistema bastante sencillo de comprender. El Daimyo era el que creaba las leyes dentro de cada país, teniendo antes que contar con la aprobación del consejo superior que estaba formado por los líderes de cada aldea. Cambiar o poner una nueva ley era algo que a esas alturas era improbable de ocurrir. Puesto que cada líder de cada aldea debía antes consultar con su propio consejo y recibir la aprobación de este antes de poder dar su propia aprobación. Era un proceso largo y complicado el cual pocas veces llegaba a buen final.

Por esa razón las leyes que regían el país del fuego y la mayoría de los otros países eran bastante arcaicas. En otras palabras, fáciles de manipular.

' _supongo que nací para esto'_ pensó con una media sonrisa terminando con una hoja y comenzando con otra.

* * *

Dos horas después Tazuna se acercó a ella anunciándole que ya habían terminado la reunión. Los carpinteros y el resto de personas implicadas en la construcción del puente habían decidido seguir con el proyecto, la idea de que gatoh los dejaría tranquilos una semana los decidió por reanudar el trabajo cuanto antes. Sakura estaba segura de que Tazuna había alardeado un poco demasiado sobre la fuerza de sus 'escoltas' puesto que cuando se puso en pie las miradas que recibió fueron muy diferentes a las que había tenido cuando recién había llegado.

Salieron del taller y se zambulleron en el gentío. Sakura caminaba con una expresión tranquila en su rostro que fue súbitamente cambiada cuando sintió una señal moverse lentamente hacia ella acechándola. Cambió la sombrilla de mano y esperó.

Antes de que la persona pudiera llegar a tocarla Sakura agarró la mano extendida y ejerció presión sobre esta doblándola ligeramente y obligando a su atacante a caer de rodillas y gritar.

El grito fue demasiado agudo para su gusto.

Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

Un niño.

La escena atrajo la atención inmediata de las personas que detuvieron sus acciones y la miraron con miedo y una pizca de ira. Tazuna se había dado la vuelta de inmediato y tras ver el panorama había levantado las manos en señal de apaciguamiento tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación.

Por otra parte sakura no despegaba la mirada del niño. Era pequeño, tal vez más pequeño de lo que debería ser. Las extremidades que sobresalían de su ropa vieja y ajada eran delgadas y de un color pálido. La cara del niño estaba llena de raspones y suciedad. Su pelo era negro y requería de un corte inmediato. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos.

Grises.

Bajo la atenta mirada de muchas personas se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lo miró fijamente durante varios minutos. El niño había intentado en un principió huir pero tras varios intentos infructuosos había bajado la mirada y se había puesto a temblar.

"nombre"

El niño parpadeo varias veces y la miró por detrás de su largo flequillo confundido.

"¿q-que?"

"tu nombre" volvió a decir la peli rosa, su tono no daba lugar a una negación.

"kazuhiko" respondió con hilo de voz bajando la cabeza tímidamente

Sakura lo miró unos momentos antes de suavizar su control en la pequeña muñeca y concentrando chakra en su mano comenzó a curarla. El niño dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y la miró con ojos muy abiertos. Después de que la muñeca estuviera curada traslado su mano a la cara del infante y repitió el proceso. En pocos segundos la mayoría de las heridas habían desaparecido.

Una vez terminado se puso en pie y levantó al chico. La mayoría de las personas murmuraron en su dirección y sakura captó la mirada agradecida que tazuna le enviaba. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando la misma mano de antes agarró la tela de su ao dai. Lo miró con una ceja levantada y vio que el niño se removía nervioso con la cara pintada en contradicción.

"¿e-eres medico?" preguntó con la voz baja y un tono de esperanza.

"lo soy" respondió sakura paciente.

"¿p-puedes curar cualquier cosa?" esta vez el niño la miró con desesperación.

"no puedo, hay cosas que no se pueden curar" le dijo y vio su cara contraerse

Tras unos momentos de silenció el chico volvió a hablar.

"p-podrías….¿podrías ver a mi madre?, e-está muy enferma, pero como no tenemos dinero para medicinas yo…yo…" dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza y miró hacia atrás buscando al constructor de puentes. El anciano tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño que lloraba.

Sakura levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y suspiró internamente.

"bien, llévame con tu madre"

El niño levantó la cabeza igual de rápido que un latigazo y Sakura suspiró y lo recogió manteniéndolo apoyado en su cadera bien sujeto por su brazo. El infante envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y siguió llorando.

"Tazuna-san, lamento el inconveniente" le dijo al hombre

"no, está bien" Tazuna dijo con fuerza y se ajustó el sombrero de paja "conozco donde viven, te llevaré"

Sakura asintió "pero antes…" escuchó un rugido de estómago y ajustó su agarre "debo ir al mercado"

* * *

La casa donde kazuhiko y su madre vivían estaba en uno de los barrios más apartados y pobres del pueblo. Era una pequeña cabaña de madera que constaba de tres habitaciones, un dormitorio, un baño y una cocina.

En cuanto entraron en la casa el niño los guió a la habitación que compartía con su madre y en la cual la mujer se encontraba postrada en un futon con aspecto de haber corrido una maratón. La madre de kazuhiko era una mujer joven, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los mismos ojos grises que su hijo. Los recibió con una sonrisa cansada y se presentó a sí misma como Nanami.

Tras despachar a Tazuna y Kazuhiko a la cocina sakura comenzó con la revisión. Puso una de sus manos en el pecho de la mujer y otra en la parte baja del estomago. Enviando una onda de chakra recibió el diagnóstico enseguida. Tal y como había pensado el problema se hallaba en los pulmones.

' _neumonía'_ declaró para sí misma.

Eso era un problema. La neumonía era principalmente la inflamación del o los pulmones provocada por la infección de un virus o bacteria, y que cuya principal fuente de curación era el uso de diferentes antibióticos.

Antibióticos que no tenía.

Chasqueó la lengua y miró el pecho de la mujer subir y bajar.

"te…pagare lo que sea"

Miró a la mujer y la vio observándola con los ojos vidriosos, tosió unas cuantas veces y tomó respiraciones profundas antes de volver a hablar.

"kazuhiko….mi hijo…yo soy lo único que le queda…por favor…" se interrumpió una vez más para toser e hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que la mano que había ocupado para cubrirse la boca estaba manchada con unas gotas de sangre.

Sakura la analizó detenidamente. La infección todavía no se había extendido del todo, los alveolos del pulmón derecho eran los más dañados y los cuales más dolor estaban provocando. Suspiró, se encontraba en un dilema. Las enfermedades infecciosas no eran su especialización, ella había elegido centrarse en un lado más quirúrgico de la medicina puesto que dado su campo era lo que más sabía que iba a necesitar.

Nunca se imagino que tendría que tratar ese tipo de enfermedades. En ese momento notó su error.

Ella era un medico.

No podía simplemente decir 'aprendo esto y eso no', de lo contrario le pasarían cosas como esa.

Sonrió.

 _Cometer errores y no corregirlos es peor que el hecho de haberlos realizado._

Reunió chakra en su mano manipulándolo con destreza hasta que tomó la forma de una esfera. Con su otra mano envió ondas de chakra por al pecho de Nanami encontrando la ubicación exacta del daño. Introdujo con cuidado la esfera en el cuerpo de la mujer justo encima del lugar de la infección y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Mantener la esfera de chakra curativo en un cuerpo era un ejercicio bastante difícil de lograr incluso para los médicos ninjas veteranos. Cuando el chakra entraba en un organismo ajeno tendía a esparciese para curar el mayor número posible de lesiones. Era como echar agua de una botella a un río. El agua de la botella y el agua del rio se mezclaban, y aunque ambas eran diferentes terminarían por volverse una sola.

Eso era lo que ocurría con el chakra médico.

Por esa razón ese método de curación era tremendamente difícil y requería un control perfecto del mismo, por otra parte, sus resultados eran mucho mejores que los de la palma mística.

Sakura había condensado una buena cantidad de chakra en la esfera y una vez que su chakra alcanzó el pulmón derecho comenzó un proceso de extracción y purificación. La infección era extraída por la esfera donde el chakra que era constantemente enviado por sakura eliminaba las bacterias. Eso dicho así sonaba sencillo pero era un procedimiento muy lento y además esa era la primera vez que intentaba algo parecido

Dos horas más tarde sakura levantó las manos del cuerpo de Nanami y las movió librándose de la sensación de hormigueo. Había eliminado con éxito la infección y reparado los tejidos sensibles de los pulmones.

Estaba cansada.

Suspiró poniéndose en pie y llamó a Tazuna que enseguida apareció con Kazuhiko. El niño corrió al lado de su madre y esta le acarició la cabeza dándole una sonrisa amable.

"muchas gracias" nanami le dijo mientras su hijo la ayudaba a incorporarse "prometo pagarte en cuanto pueda"

"no es necesario" Sakura sacó de su cartera un billete de 100 ryo y se lo entregó a nanami que la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos "en cuanto te encuentres con un poco de más fuerzas debes comprar los medicamentos que te dejaré escritos, también debes asegurarte de llevar una dieta saludable y beber mucho liquido. La neumonía se contrae por vías respiratorias por lo que es posible que las bacterias sigan aquí, en ese caso te aconsejó ventilar y hacer una limpieza. Respecto a los alimentos te dejaré una lista de los que te ayudarán más a tu recuperación, iré a preparar un poco de sopa para qué comas algo, después te daré una infusión que te ayudará a dormir, tu cuerpo aun está débil así que te prohíbo que realices cualquier acción que pueda conllevar a un agotamiento físico"

Sin esperarse a que la mujer respondiera se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina.

"¿siempre es así?" Nanami preguntó mirando con ojos de búho la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer la peli rosa.

Tazuna se rió "para bien y para mal"

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando salieron de la pequeña cabaña. Tras asegurarse de que nanami y kazuhiko comieran Sakura había gastado el resto del tiempo arreglándole el cabello al muchacho. En vez de hacerle un corte muy masculino había optado por recortarle el flequillo y las puntas, el resto de su cabello se lo había atado con un lazo rojo. El niño se había sonrojado una vez visto el resultado muy para su diversión.

"Tazuna-san, siento que haya tenido que esperar todo este tiempo" se disculpó mientras caminaban de regreso a casa del anciano.

"no es problema" Tazuna hizo un gesto con la mano "de hecho, no muchas personas habrían hecho lo que tú hiciste, la gente de este pueblo ha perdido tanto que el egoísmo y la individualidad son lo que más se ve por estos días, nadie se preocupa por los demás, solo ven por sí mismos"

"es natural. El instinto de supervivencia del ser humano siempre ha condicionado la moralidad y la existencia. Salvarte a ti mismo, salvar a los demás…pocos son las personas que hacen las cosas sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. El altruismo no es sino una ilusión"

Tazuna la miró de reojo sopesando sus palabras.

"¿estás diciendo que no existen actos desinteresados?"

"actos desinteresados existen. Tal y como la palabra indica carecen realmente de un 'interés', en otras palabras, no perjudican a la persona que los hace. Eso no es altruismo"

"pero es imposible realizar algo sin que provoque algo" Tazuna se rascó la cabeza "ya sea ayudar a un anciano a cruzar una calle o darle dinero a los necesitados, esas acciones las haces porque son correctas y te hacen sentir bien"

"ese es el punto" Sakura cambió la sombrilla de mano y se ajustó la cartera "todo tiene una razón de ser. Incluso los actos desinteresados tienen un porqué. No existe el auto sacrificio. Las acciones que realizamos las hacemos porque una parte de nosotros, por muy pequeña que sea, siente satisfacción al pensar en la gloria de hacer algo por el bien de otros."

Tazuna frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. La conversación murió ahí. Caminaron en silencio hasta que visualizaron la casa a pocos metros de distancia y vieron que tanto Sasuke como Naruto se encontraban practicando el caminar sobre el agua. Su llegada causó la pérdida de concentración del rubio que se sumergió en las aguas moviendo frenéticamente los brazos. Sasuke bufó y apartó la vista centrándose en los recién llegados.

"llegas tarde" dijo mirando a la peli rosa que veía los intentos de Naruto de subir de nuevo a la superficie.

"surgieron cosas" comentó ella captando el estrechamiento en los ojos del pelinegro "nada importante, ¿sensei está dentro?"

El uchiha asintió y volvió a su entrenamiento. Sakura junto a Tazuna entraron en la casa y enseguida Tsunami se precipitó sobre ellos acribillándolos a preguntas con respecto a su tardanza, sin dejarlos responder los arrastró a la cocina donde les colocó un plato de comida a cada uno. Sakura dejó sus cosas apoyadas contra una pared y se sentó a comer lentamente el arroz, después de unos minutos miró hacia la puerta de la cocina donde kakashi se apoyaba de manera casual. Su mano derecha envió un mensaje al que sakura solo pudo asentir y seguir comiendo.

 _Hablar. Arriba. Ahora._

Sakura suspiró bebiéndose el resto de sopa. Su siesta parecía que iba a tener que esperar.

Terminó de comer con rapidez y se excusó antes de que tsunami pudiera ofrecerle algo más. Recogió sus cosas y subió a la habitación donde sentía la señal de kakashi. El jounin se apoyó en el alféis de la ventana dejando a un lado la muleta y se cruzó de brazos mirándola con tranquilidad.

"bueno, debo suponer que vuestro retraso se debe a que los carpinteros tuvieron una fiesta" dijo con un sarcasmo poco oculto.

"lamentablemente no" Sakura dejó su cartera y la sombrilla en la esquina donde se encontraban las mochilas y se giró para enfrentar al peli plateado "actué nuevamente por cuenta propia"

Kakashi no mostró cambio en su expresión "¿de qué se trata esta vez?"

Sakura procedió a contarle lo sucedido durante la mañana. Una vez terminado su informe kakashi se mantuvo en silencio observándola fijamente como si estuviera tratando de ver a través de ella. El jounin terminó por sacudir la cabeza y relajó los hombros murmurando algo que sakura no logró oír.

"mientras tazuna-san no se haya quejado entonces lo pasaré por alto" dijo y la escrutinio un poco con la mirada "te dejaré para que descanses un rato, dentro de unas horas puedes unirte a tus compañeros"

Sakura asintió y se dirigió al armario donde habían guardado los futones. Mientras sacaba uno Kakashi la observaba con atención. Entrecerró el ojo y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió sin ningún tipo de incidencias. Después de despertarse de su siesta había ido a entrenar con los dos muchachos. Sin saberlo cómo habían terminado teniendo un enfrentamiento que había acabado con los tres de ellos empapados. A través de su cortina de pelo mojado había visto al jounin observándolos desde un árbol con su libro en la mano y una mirada de diversión que no se le había escapado. La peli rosa deseó profundamente que la rama del árbol se rompiera.

Volvieron a la casa cuando el sol ya se había puesto y Tsunami al verlos los mandó enseguida al baño. Para fortuna de sakura los dos muchachos hicieron gala de su caballerosidad y la dejaron ir primero, o mejor dicho, la peli rosa los amenazó con envenenarles la comida si no la dejaban ducharse antes. En cualquiera de los casos Sakura llegó al cuarto de baño estilo japonés y se desvistió.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo ubicado encima del lavamanos ladeó la cabeza.

Sakura había intentado de todas las formas habidas y por haber de no parecerse a la sakura canon. Era un acto inconsciente. Necesitaba diferenciarse de alguna manera con la existencia conocida como _Sakura_. Para el resto del mundo ella era la única, ella era sakura. Pero en el fondo ella misma sabía que eso no era cierto. Antes de ella había habido otra. La verdadera.

¿Entonces…qué era ella? ¿Un reemplazo? ¿Pero un reemplazo de quien?

Ella era sakura. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no lo era.

El miedo a terminar pareciéndose a la otra sakura y convertirse en alguien que no era la llevó a cambiar todo lo que había conocido de la sakura canon. El corte de cabello, la forma de vestirse, la decoración de su habitación…

La imagen que observaba le trajo los resultados de su paranoia.

Su cabello el cual no quería que fuera ni corto ni largo debido a su reminiscencia con la sakura canon lo decidió cortar a la altura del cuello excepto una gruesa capa en la parte posterior de la cabeza que llevaba siempre atada en una cola de caballo baja la cual le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

Su cuerpo también había sido víctima de su obsesión. Desde la infancia había comido una gran cantidad de alimentos con estrógenos que habían provocado el aumento considerable de sus pechos. Cada musculo a la vista estaba trabajado y su piel la cual pocas veces tocaba el sol era pálida.

Ella era Sakura.

No era el reemplazo de nadie.

Ella era…ella era…ella era…

La puerta del baño se abrió.

Sakura se giró y levantó una ceja. Un niño. Últimamente se estaba encontrando con demasiados mocosos para su gusto…

"¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó en un tono aburrido

El niño que se había quedado petrificado abrió la boca varias veces como para decir algo y lentamente la observó de arriba abajo dos veces antes de ponerse rojo de vergüenza y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida y se encogió de hombros.

 _Definitivamente_ no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la mente de los niños.

* * *

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron con la misma rapidez que el primero y dentro del equipo de formó una rutina. Se levantaban, desayunaban, uno acompañaba a Tazuna al puente y los otros dos entrenaban, por la tarde era otro de lo mismo y así sucesivamente. Sakura utilizaba las horas de descanso que tenían para avanzar con su trabajo y aunque pocas veces conseguía estar sola había logrado terminar con casi más de la mitad de los papeles que había recogido.

Nada interesante ocurrió hasta el cuarto día.

Durante la mañana Sakura se había levantado temprano para acompañar a Tsunami y a Inari al pueblo actuando como su guardaespaldas. Aunque no estaba dentro de los parámetros de su misión Tazuna se lo había pedido como un 'favor' ya que su familia estaba dentro de la lista negra de los subordinados de gatoh y temía por su seguridad. Debido a que kakashi no había puesto peros en el asunto a Sakura no le había quedado más remedio que ir.

Estaba apoyada en una pared aburrida mientras tsunami e inari hacían las compras cuando sintió una señal aparecer a varios metros de su posición. Se movió lentamente de su sitio y caminó hasta un callejón estrecho y oscuro. El típico sitio en el que nadie se metería solo.

"me estaba preguntando cuando aparecerías, haku-san"

El chico rio entre dientes y se acercó hasta ella. Sakura pestañeo varias veces ante su atuendo. Si no fuera porque lo sabía de antemano fácilmente podría confundirlo con una chica. Una muy hermosa chica.

"Zabuza-san se impacientó y me envió" el chico echó hacia atrás su cabello suelto y sonrió.

"lo supuse" suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared cerrando su sombrilla "dile que ya tengo casi todos los documentos listos, hoy por la tarde terminaré lo que me falta, podrás pasarte mañana a recogerlos"

Haku la miró sorprendido "no pensé que tardarías tan poco"

"tampoco yo, sobreestime el sistema. Siendo sincera, estoy decepcionada" frunció el ceño y miró hacia la salida del callejón "pensé que tal vez esto supondría un reto…"

El chico la observó en silencio y después sonrió de medio lado.

"me encontré con Naruto-kun"

Sakura se giró a mirarlo intrigada. Parpadeó ante la información. Naruto no le había dicho nada sobre eso, bueno, tampoco habían pasado mucho tiempo solos pero aun así…el ninja rubio siempre le contaba todo.

"¿es así?" preguntó ausente con la mirada fría.

Haku sintió el chakra arremolinarse en el cuerpo de la muchacha y sonrió para sus adentros. Se apoyó en la pared contraria a la de sakura y se encogió de hombros.

"fue ayer. Estaba recogiendo unas hierbas cuando lo vi entrenar en el bosque, no pude evitar el acercarme" hizo una pausa recordando el momento y sonrió "es un niño inusual"

Sakura estrechó los ojos "espero que le hayas dicho nada extraño"

Haku rio "le pregunte acerca de su 'persona especial' ¿sabes que me dijo?"

"viniendo de ese niño me espero cualquier cosa…"

"dijo ' _mi persona especial es Sakura'_ "

Cualquiera que fuera lo que sakura iba a responder murió en su boca.

Miró sorprendida al muchacho y parpadeo en la incredulidad.

Eso…no se lo había esperado.

Eso era…

"ridículo" murmuró recobrando su expresión habitual "si él quiere pensar eso de mi, entonces no tengo problema, después de todo, es mucho más fácil controlarlo de esa forma"

Ignorando la mirada que Haku le estaba dando se dio media vuelta y abandonó el callejón.

 _Persona especial…Persona especial…Persona especial…_

Se mordió el labio con fuerza sintiéndose más molesta e irritada de lo que alguna vez se había sentido. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió su sombrilla.

"ridículo" susurró

* * *

 _AN: Mmm...bueno...hasta aquí lo dejo^^ el próximo capítulo prometo tardar menos en subirlo! un saludo a todos y cuidaos^^_


End file.
